The Lost Paradise of Our Despair (SYOC)
by SanityRequiem
Summary: Shiro Amari, the Ultimate Composer, finds himself stranded in a spaceship with sixteen other students. They are now all stuck in a new Killing Game, with the constant threat of Monokuma looming over them. To make things worse, there is only one escape pod and they are six months away from crashing into an unknown planet. The only way out is to kill someone and to get away with it.
1. The Prologue of Our Stars!

_Welcome to a world entirely determined by our perception._

 _A world where neither hope or despair truly exists and only nothingness come to greet us after our untimely deaths._

 _Are you ready for another Killing Game? I sure as Hell am!_

 _For my name is Monokuma, and this time I will make all of you fall into the deepest depths of despair._

* * *

Shaking, I got slowly out of my bed. I look around my room only to realize that I am somewhere that I do not recognize. My first thought is to pinch myself to see if I am dreaming again. So I pinch my arm and realize that this is truly the reality of my situation.

The room that I am in is surrounded in the color white and only has three things to notice: a door, a bed, and a window. This bed, unlike the one that I have at home, is white and almost blends into the background, along with the door. However, I notice that outside the window is a sea of black with stars littering it. I am truly in space, the final frontier. One side of me thinks that this is cool while the other is screaming internally.

"...What...?" The word falls out of my mouth.

"Welcome to the true Killing Game, my beautiful students! Please get out of your room like the fully grown kids that you are and escort your asses to the gym! I believe in all of you!" A voice, strangely familiar to the one in my dreams, echoes throughout the room. Then I hear a loud beep coming out of my pocket. Still confused, I grab inside my coat pocket to see that there is a pad of some sort inside. My curious nature gets the better of me and I press the button to turn it on. The screen displays my name and the talent that Hope's Peak has given me.

* * *

 **Shiro Amari**

 **Ultimate Composer**

* * *

I find it weird that it is addressing me as my old talent from my days from Hope's Peak, considering I and the rest of my class have already graduated. In these days, there is a second Hope's Peak since the first one was destroyed in the Tragedy. The Committee wanted as many students as possible with unique talents, so I was enlisted along with forty-nine other students. It was an interesting experience that makes it much easier to have jobs composing now than earlier since most forms of music have been banned or not that popular. Except for First Light, the only popular fringe band left.

"C'mon, my students! We don't have all day!" Listening to the voice closer, it sounds like the one Monokuma used to have. But that cannot be possible! Sure, the voice in my dream said so too but that does not mean that Monokuma is here! Now, this only makes me more curious than before and have a thirst for solving this little mystery.

With that, I reach the door and open it, starting my adventure into this new adventure of mine.

* * *

 **Surprise! Plot twist! There's a story that is part of this series I have going on. Yes, this is related to Forest of Despair, and, yes, this has always been planned.**

 **These two stories will be running next to each other and there is a schedule. Forest of Despair updates first, and then The Despair in Our Stars.**

 **Shiro is the only character that has graduated Hope's Peak, and the others are from a different class from him, so do not worry. He is truly the only one. I promise.**

 **Oh, and this time there are only sixteen students, so it won't be like the craziness of Forest of Despair.**

 **This is all planned, don't you worry. Now for the rules~**

* * *

1) No Mary or Gary Sues.

2) No canon talents or talents that are in the story Forest of Despair since these two stories are set in the same universe. And, well, the Committee does not like repeat talents.

3) You can send the maximum of three characters.

4) PMs only. No review OCs will be accepted.

5) No bullying. If you are mean to me, or any of the fellow people on this website, your OC will either not be chosen and be ELIMINATED.

6) Have fun! :D

* * *

 **SYOC Form: (will also be posted on profile)**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender/Pronouns: (Nonbinary characters are accepted)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Ultimate Talent:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality/Race: (Only up to one character this time around will be foreign)**

 **Blood Type:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Free Time Event Ideas:**

 **Health/Mental Problems:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Pet Peeves:**

 **What They Like In People:**

 **What They Dislike In People:**

 **Who Do They Love The Most:**

 **Who Do They Hate The Most:**

 **Romance:**

 **Biggest Fear:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Motive to Kill:**

 **Murderer, Victim, Survivor, or Mastermind?: (I can never promise your character surviving)**

 **If Mastermind, reason? If Survivor, why?:**

 **Possible Method of Killing:**

 **Reaction to Killing Game:**

 **Reaction to Seeing Body/Hearing Announcement:**

 **Role in Investigation:**

 **Role in Trial:**

 **Reaction to Being Accused:**

 **Reaction to Execution/Being Executed:**

 **Execution Idea: (You do not need one but it would be nice)**

 **Character Arc Idea:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 _ **Class Submissions:**_

 **Males:**

 **1\. Shiro Amari: The Ultimate Composer (SanityRequiem)**

 **2\. Ayamu Tachibana: The Ultimate Graveyard Shift Worker (TheRoseShadow21)**

 **3\. Jun Fumimoto: The Ultimate Stage Manager (Puhuhuhu)**

 **4\. Ryoichi Homura: The Ultimate Demonologist (mpjinindustries)**

 **5\. Saitou Katatake: The Ultimate Duelist (1Glimmershine)**

 **6\. Himura Sachihiro: The Ultimate Violinist (TheUnkindledHunter)**

 **7\. Kitsu Natsuki: The Ultimate Commercial Actor (VioElcina)**

 **8\. Osamu Imai: The Ultimate Personal Assistant (CommanderofInsanity)**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Mei Yamazaki: The Ultimate E-Sports Gamer (SanityRequiem) (cue the Forest of Despair fans losing their minds)**

 **2\. Asuka Takano: The Ultimate Volleyball Player (A-SHSL-Revival-All-In-My-Head)**

 **3\. Etsuko Abe: The Ultimate Psychologist (tobi-is-an-artist-too)**

 **4\. Emilynn McKay: The Ultimate Lucky Student (YellowtheWriter)**

 **5\. Ichiko Miyashita: The Ultimate Historian (Scissor-Snipper)**

 **6\. Sachiko Isobe: The Ultimate Miko (SqualinaTralala)**

 **7\. Natsuki Sumeragi: The Ultimate Voice Actor (KananMari)**

 **8\. Mizore Kurushima: The Ultimate Mathematician (Harukawa Ayame)**

 **Nonbinary:**

 **1\. Yuu/Yuki Akimoto: The Ultimate Duet (notadeadguy)**

* * *

 _ **Submitted Talents:**_ (since they aren't going to be repeat talents like with the jewelers this time)

-Food Critic

-Formula-1 Racer

-True Crime Writer

-Mathematician

-Voice Actor

-Stage Manager

-Personal Trainer

-Librarian

-Astrophysicist

-Opera Singer

-Gunslinger

-Tokusatsu Actor

-Assassin

-Violinist

-Crime Scene Reconstructionist

-Library Assistant

-Tailor

-Terrorist

-? (oh, everybody's favorite)

-Counselor

-Masseuse

-Lifeguard

-Duelist

-Intelligence Analyst

-Volleyball Player

-Psychologist

-Mangaka

-Surgeon

-Thief

-Sumo Wrestler

-Mariachi

-Pervert

-Demonologist

-Lucky Student (trust me...just trust me)

-Drug Expert

-Challenger

-Historian

-Waitress

-Commerical Actor

-Cameraman

-Werewolf

-Graveyard Shift Worker

-Drug Expert

-Personal Assistant

-Occultist

-Belly Dancer

-Miko

-Duet


	2. Prologue 0-1

**Prologue 0-1: All Aboard the Spaceship Despair!**

* * *

The hallway, much like my room, is covered in only white. All of this white is starting to hurt my eyes. I look down to my pad electronic to find my way to the gym, which is fairly far away. It is all the way door this corridor, to the left, halfway down that corridor, and then another left. By the map alone, I can see that the whole outline of this spaceship is not normal and my talent of composing has nothing to do with science in general, let alone the science needed to make a spaceship that does not kill everybody aboard.

"Hello~" Somebody pokes me from behind and makes me jump.

"...Um...hello...?"

"Hello!...Um, for introductions, I'm pretty sure you've to face the person. Can be wrong though," she, since her voice is stereotypically feminine, says. The last part definitely had traces of sarcasm.

"I was going to do that."

"Sure, sure, tough shot." While I am turning around, this girl places her hand on my shoulders and completes the rest of the action for me. She is certainly colorful in more ways than one. The pure color frenzy of her outfit stands out from the pure white, making it more calming to the eyes.

"You did not have to do that," I tell her. She sighs and moves her hands on her hips. And she is also biting her lip like a child.

"And you don't have to be so formal. It's a buzzkill." Once again, she sighs. Her eyes are looking away now making her look more bored than anything. "Alright, time to get this over with, I'm Mei Yamazaki. Are you another Ultimate?"

"Another Ultimate? Why yes, I am Shiro Amari and my title is Ultimate Composer," I answer her. Now she is actually paying attention. She is looking at me directly in the eyes without a hint of awkwardness.

Looking directly back at her, I notice that her eyes are a pure black unlike the rest of her. Her hair is a dark brown spiky bob. Mei wears a brown sleeveless vest over a pastel pink tank top. She has puffy brown short shorts that match in color exactly to her vest, although it is a lot brighter than her hair. This is the most colorful I have ever seen the color brown.

"I can't decide whether or not that's really boring or cool. I'm the Ultimate E-Sports Gamer!"

* * *

 **Mei Yamazaki**

 **Ultimate E-Sports Gamer**

* * *

"Hm, how old are you? What class of Hope's Peak Academy?" I do not remember her from my big class, but, since I was stuck with forty-nine other students, it is possible I just missed somebody or forgot her face. She does seem to be on the younger side though.

"What do you mean what class? We're all the fourth, right? Is this some sort of weird welcoming ceremony?" Mei asks. She automatically begins to observe the whole room. Her eyes travel everywhere. Mei even goes on her toes to see the room behind me.

"No, I belong to the first. I have already graduated from Hope's Peak Academy."

"Really! Teach me, senpai!" Mei, with her eyes literally sparkling, latches onto my arm. I am now losing feeling in my arm, which is bad since I need that to compose. Just asking outright might be considered rude. If I was not such a gentlemen, I would have just pushed her off. She is really light.

"..."

"Oh, senpai, you don't have to be shy around me! I'm legal!" Now she is pushing it. Feeling her breasts rub up against my arm makes me want to punch her in the face.

"I think we should be worrying about other things."

"You're no fun!" Mei pouts. She finally lets go of me. Bored again, Mei begins to play with her singular earring. It has a pick base that connects to her strangely unconnected earlobe and has a pearl in the middle. There is a small shine reflecting by the lights above the both of us. The lights blinding us with even more white.

"We should go to the gym-"

"Hey, check this out!" Mei, with the heel of her brown boots, beings to try to dig her heel into the floor. The weird thing is that the floor begins to sink but does not pop under all of the pressure. "I think that's pretty cool."

"Sure, but there are other things that we have to do. There's a chance that Monokuma is here."

"Monokuma!? That Monokuma? Monokuma _Monokuma_?" She then goes rushing through the hallway faster than I can possibly go. Mei is certainly a weird girl, yet she is still young. Lucky girl does not realize that we are stuck in space with a teddy bear that loves forcing kids to kill each other.

"Please do not let this be another Killing Game." I know that I am most likely jinxing myself. The third class did mysteriously disappear just to have a shaky excuse of them being away for business in the Americas. All a simple composer like me can do is to keep moving forward. So that is what I am going to do with this small, little step.

* * *

 **Okay, so first part of the prologue. And introduction to Mei, who is not like Akita at all. At all. Girl doesn't have an ahoge!**

 **If you're new to my stories, know that I usually answer guest reviews in the author's notes. Because I'm lazy (says the girl writing two SYOC stories at a time).**

 **Also, I'm getting way too many survivors. You know that I've to kill somebody, right? XD Everybody lives! The end. Sucks to a character in the Forest of Despair.**

 **Okay, now to answer reviews~ (Since I'm waiting to accept characters because they're so many of them and they still flood my poor, poor inbox)**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Well, I am crazy. I'm the type of person who writes two of these at once. Yes, FoD confirms that Mei is Akita's younger sister. That's not a spoiler at all since it is in the prologue of FoD (I guess this story is DiOS). Thanks. ^.^**

 **Harukawa Ayame: Sleep is for the weak! BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHA...or wait, puhuhuhuhuhuhuuuhu.**

 **YellowtheWriter: *screaming with you* REJOICE! Aki, get out here and spread your hope! One is in a forest, one is in space. Ssssppppaaaccceeeee. Nobody can top Mirabilis.**

 **CommanderofInsanity: It is because she doesn't have an ahoge. Yeah, I feel like Akita, Takayuki, Ayano, and Mitsuru are the characters that make FoD rated M. So no more Takayukis.**

 **BlueTanaka: Welcome to the Committee universe, where we all suffer. I'm looking forward to it. ^.^**

 **ShadedLyht: You got time to submit characters but there's a really low chance of actually getting in. Might be open for like a week or something, depending on how I feel like. No concrete date. Thanks. :D**

 **mpjindustries: Well, this time I'm a little more sane and not having twenty-one characters. Don't know if that's the smartest or dumbest decision in my life. I think all ideas...most ideas are good. :) I wish you the best of luck getting in.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too: Yep. Considering Akita's current situation, she has not mentioned her sister in a while. But more than Matoko ever did. We're not pulling that twist again. I'm excited. :D**

 **Mr. Haziq: Dun dun dun. (my favorite review ever)**

 **TheUnkindledHunter: Thanks. Here's a small taste of how the story is like. :)**

 **Puhuhuhu: Puuhuguuggifgldfjgfpoerjuioug9gi0ofkci (best Monokuma laugh)**

 **The Pocketwatch Ripper: That's the thing about this SYOC. Talents are quickly being taken.**

 **Scissor-Sniper: Looking forward to it. :D**

 **Kukasabe Swift: Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. Since I really like how the stories are similar but the change of tone and atmosphere makes them completely different. I swear I'm modest. :P Thanks again. There's a natural time limit and no way to stop it. Dun dun dun.**


	3. Students of the Killing Game!

**Oh my God, this was the hardest choice in my life and I've made some pretty hard decisions. I'm so sorry for people that didn't get their OCs in, but know that I loved all the characters. :)**

 **Yes, I added one more student. I couldn't help it. :(**

 **Now here's the official cast~**

* * *

 _ **Males:**_

 **1\. Shiro Amari: The Ultimate Composer (SanityRequiem)**

 **2\. Ayamu Tachibana: The Ultimate Graveyard Shift Worker (TheRoseShadow21)**

 **3\. Jun Fumimoto: The Ultimate Stage Manager (Puhuhuhu)**

 **4\. Ryoichi Homura: The Ultimate Demonologist (mpjinindustries)**

 **5\. Saitou Katatake: The Ultimate Duelist (1Glimmershine)**

 **6\. Himura Sachihiro: The Ultimate Violinist (TheUnkindledHunter)**

 **7\. Kitsu Natsuki: The Ultimate Commercial Actor (VioElcina)**

 **8\. Osamu Imai: The Ultimate Personal Assistant (CommanderofInsanity)**

 _ **Females:**_

 **1\. Mei Yamazaki: The Ultimate E-Sports Gamer (SanityRequiem)**

 **2\. Asuka Takano: The Ultimate Volleyball Player (A-SHSL-Revival-All-In-My-Head)**

 **3\. Etsuko Abe: The Ultimate Psychologist (tobi-is-an-artist-too)**

 **4\. Emilynn McKay: The Ultimate Lucky Student (YellowtheWriter)**

 **5\. Ichiko Miyashita: The Ultimate Historian (Scissor-Snipper)**

 **6\. Sachiko Isobe: The Ultimate Miko (SqualinaTralala)**

 **7\. Natsuki Sumeragi: The Ultimate Voice Actor (KananMari)**

 **8\. Mizore Kurushima: The Ultimate Mathematician (Harukawa Ayame)**

 _ **Nonbinary:**_

 **1\. Yuu/Yuki Akimoto: The Ultimate Duet (notadeadguy)**

* * *

 **Now prepare to despair in this brand new Killing Game! Puhuhuhu~**

 **Wait, not the user! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I will do reviews on the next official chapter. :)**


	4. Prologue 0-2

**Prologue 0-2: Set it Off**

* * *

The first thing I notice about the room beyond the boring white halls of what I presume is our living quarters is that they are strangely similar to a typical house. It is even made out of a dark brown wood, which I presume is placed over the same white matter from before. Everything about this spaceship does not make sense, but I have never been a man of science. All of my focus is on music and teaching others the true art of the platform.

Exploring this strange place, I see that it is sideways compared to the living quarters with three doors on that side. One of them is clearly the dorms, but I need to explore the other doors. I go to the door nearest to the dorms, which itself is the farthest to the left. All of the doors on two different walls all have different appearances. On the smaller walls, there is only one door for each but they are an exact replica of each other. My hand embraces the knob of the next door of pure gold and tries to open it. It is locked.

"...Do not tell me that this is what we unlock if we kill people."

No, I should not assume that this is another Killing Game quite yet. This can be a pretty complicated prank or a social experiment created by the Committee. There is no telling if this is a bad situation until people start dying. It is weird already that there is a fourth class of the second Hope's Peak, considering that the Committee usually waits for more time. Oh well, nothing is being resolved by just thinking about the situation, so I have to do something.

I rush to the other doors, trying them out. The other one on the side of the dorms is locked and almost blends in completely with the rest of the wooded setting. All of the three different doors yield the same results. Seems like that only the two matching doors and the dorms are open for now.

"Oh, another person!" somebody yells out right before I enter the room beyond one of the doors. When I look over, I see another girl enter from the dorm rooms. She is not the tallest person ever, being about the average height of a female her age, yet she is fairly muscular. Honestly, she would be a little threatening if she did not have a pure smile on her face. "Good to see that there's another girl here."

"...Hello, my name is Shiro Amari. Are you perhaps another Ultimate student? I happen to be the Ultimate Composer," I introduce myself.

"Wait! Are you not a girl? You look like one. Well, this is embarrassing," she laughs. "Gosh, I'm usually more observant than that. And you don't have to be so formal. We're all high schoolers here. Let's start over then...I'm Captain Asuka Takano, volleyball captain of Japan's Supernovas. Guess that's what made me the Ultimate Volleyball Player."

* * *

 **Asuka Takano**

 **Ultimate Volleyball Player**

* * *

She then starts checking me out. "But...you can call me whatever you want." Asuka then winks at me. I wonder what about me makes sports players attracted to me. Afterward, though, Asuka begins to laugh. "Okay, okay, even I didn't see how horrible that was going to be. But really, it's a pleasure to meet you! You seem really chill, we should talk more and maybe I'll show you an unforeseen trick or two."

Taking my turn at checking her out, I see that Asuka's eyes are blue and remind me much of the ocean. They are deep and beautiful. Asuka's dark brown, nearly black, curly hair is tied into a ponytail. Her hair is fairly long and nearly touches her rear. She has fair skin, which I assume is the result of her playing a lot of volleyball.

Her outfit screams athlete, and I feel embarrassed for not realizing that she is an athlete. Asuka has black and white Nike shoes accompanied by black socks that cover half of her calves. The shorts she has on are black, made out of what I assume is spandex, and has a small Hope's Peak symbol printed in white on the bottom right. Her shirt is a white jersey sweatshirt. From what I have seen of the back, which is not a lot, I believe that her last name is on it in black lettering. Though the most important thing is her number. If I remember correctly, it is seventeen. On the front, there is a volleyball printed in the same black ink on the left side of her chest.

The most important thing I notice though is that she wears a necklace of sterling silver around her neck. I cannot really make out the pattern from where I am at, yet I can tell that is very well made.

"Checking me out now too? That's sweet of you," she grins.

"...Anyway, we should really explore the rest of this spaceship. There is a chance that there is another Killing Game."

"Killing Game...? You gotta be kidding me..."

"...Wait, which class from Hope's Peak are you?" I ask her. Maybe Mei is a special case and this student is from a class that is before the number four. She does look older than Mei, yet Mei might look young for her age. For all I know, Asuka might look old for her age. It is not good to jump to conclusions before gathering all the evidence.

"The fourth? Why?" she answers. I do not believe that neither Mei or Asuka are lying, so there has to be something more going on here.

"I am from the first."

"That's cool! So you're my senior," Asuka responds.

"Anyway, we should begin searching this place. There might be other students in here as well. One of them might know what is going on." Since neither Mei or Asuka do not seem to know how we got into a spaceship, it would be good to have more information. Though I highly doubt the person that knows the most will give out information willingly. Especially if this is the worse case scenario.

"I can take the door to the right, while you search the left," Asuka says. "Once we finish exploring the place, we can meet back here."

"Wait, I remember that Monokuma wants everybody to meet at the gym," I remind myself. "I remember that it is through this door, halfway down the corridor, and then to the left."

"Got that. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." The next thing I know, Asuka is leaving through the other door, leaving me alone once again. Time to do what I was doing before, moving forward onto this impossible path that my life is forcing me to walk on.

"Why does this always happen?" Knowing that I should be the mature person in this situation since I am probably surrounded by people younger than I am, I take a deep breath and take all worrying thoughts out of my mind.

* * *

 **Yeah, this prologue (with a small chapter for every character) is very different from Forest of Despair's. They may be sister series but fairly different. FoD is a hard mature, while this is teen for example. (but that's probably because Shiro doesn't cuss like Akita)**

 **This is taking longer than usual because I'm busy with college and work. Yep. Blame psychology tests that I still hardly pass even though I study hard. Totally not bitter that things that we didn't go over were on the test. Not at all...wait, aren't tests supposed to study your knowledge about what they actually teach you?**

 **If I don't get your character right, please tell me. I'm still getting used to these characters so mistakes are bound to happen. :)**

 **Anyway, enough venting, time for reviews~**

 **RubyLeo-I loved Pharaoh but I just couldn't find a spot for Pharaoh in the story. There was no deadline, the other people on this account were getting triggered by all the emails. XD Okay, that's not the only reason, but, yeah. Thanks. :)**

 **YellowtheWriter-Thanks. :D Yes, slowly drown into the despair of being in despair in an overly complicated spaceship. I will tear your theories apart once again. SSSSPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **VioElcina-Yeah. :) Thanks.**

 **AnonChan1-Heya. Your OC would be a little too OP in space. I felt like they would predict everything pretty early. :( It is okay. :D**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-Yep, your boy. :D Thanks. It took a little time but it wasn't too long. I don't think Nagito would be scared by a gun. I think he would love that. XD**

 **KananMari-Natsuki is too adorable. :3 And I'm biased. That's good to hear. Thanks. :D**

 **Harukawa Ayame-Mizore is here. :) Naoko is in Forest of Despair wishing she could escape from Takayuki and be here instead. Yep, that is what Akita said, but this is after they have started the Killing Game there so she wouldn't know. You guys are gonna hate me for this story too. Thanks. SSPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**

 **BlueTanaka-I know your pain.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Yep, she is. :) Oh, I will. FoD fans are suffering right now. Thanks. :D**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Ayamu is amazing. :S No problem. Yep, I will always play with that idea. *evilly laughing***

 **liammarklh88-Sorry. Thank you.**

 **ThePocketwatch Ripper-Don't worry, I still liked your character. Thanks. College is suffering.**

 **SqualinaTralala-No problem. :D Yes, all of these submissions are serious. All I will say is that interesting things will happen. Thanks. FoD loves the love because ddddeeessssppppaaaaiiiiirrrrrrrr.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Every character is gonna suffer. I'm kinda known for that. That's good to hear. :)**

 **Notadeadguy-Yes. *evilly laughing* Here's the volleyball player.**

 **KaoruAdachi-Pure chaos since they are in space and there are full moons everywhere. Thanks. :)**

 **1Glimmershine-It is okay. :) I mean, I don't really do reviews that much so being late isn't that bad. That's good to hear. I'm not doing the pure chaos of FoD ever again. I've learned my mistake. XD**

 **Kukasabe Swift-It is okay. I mean, it won't happen for a couple more years, but I'm planning for a sequel for both of these stories. But that won't happen for years. Or how long it is gonna take to write this. Thanks. Things are gonna be interesting.**


	5. Prologue 0-3

**Prologue 0-3: Fire in Her Eyes**

* * *

Now in this hallway, and ignoring Monokuma's words, I examine the area more. It would be good if we know whether or not this is truly in space or some test set up by the Committee. Then again, the Committee has enough power and money to send all of us in space for a test in the name of so-called research.

This hallway seems to be huge so far and has a vast assortment of different rooms. All of the doors, that are too numerous for me to count, are different colors but all neon or very bright. To be honest, it hurts my eyes, so I focus on the walls that are baby blue with pink stripes and purple polka-dots. Whoever designed this needs to be fired.

"Hello~" Suddenly, a girl from one of the rooms, the room that is green, comes out and pulls me inside. I would find it weird in normal circumstances, yet I am pretty sure it is safe to assume that this is not normal circumstances.

Looking around the room, it is a fairly normal small kitchen. The walls are beige and have white outlines. There is everything you need in the kitchen, a fridge, cupboards, dishwasher, etc. Wherever this is, it is clear that it is well-stocked. The girl is now sitting in one of the white lawn chairs that surround the small table in the center of the room.

The girl herself has fairly pale skin. She has the body of an hourglass and what most people would call a huge bust. Of course, that is not where I am focusing. Her eyes are a soft gold. This stranger has long red hair that goes all the way to her thighs and is tied in a braid with a white bow to keep it all together. She wears a light grey sweater vest over a bright red long sleeved shirt. A grey pleated skirt is underneath and is accompanied by black thigh high socks with brown oxford shoes. To complete the look, this girl wears black-rimmed glasses.

She is crossing her legs and staring intently into my eyes as if studying me. The strangest thing though is that she has a black audio recorder that is pointing directly at me.

"I guess you're wondering who I am. Well, to get that information, you gotta introduce yourself first, silly! Be a man!"

"If you so insist, I am Shiro Amari, the Ultimate Composer. May I have your name as well?"

"Well, salutations, my new friend! I am Dr. Etsuko Abe and it is a pleasure meeting you, Shiro!" She offers up her hand, the one not holding up the audio recorder, and I decide to amuse her by shaking it. The next thing I hear is a sound that is similar to a fart. The next thing Etsuko does is smile. "By the way, I am the Ultimate Psychologist and you just witnessed my amazing Pop-up Therapy!"

* * *

 **Etsuko Abe**

 **Ultimate Psychologist**

* * *

"Pop-up Therapy?" I question her. She nods her head while still carrying her smile.

"Sorry you had to be a guinea pig, but that is how the world works. This is the era of the Committee, everybody needs therapy! So I created a kind that can actually do shit, unlike all that dumb CBT stuff. My paradigm is fun, not cognitive or behavioral or whatever." Etsuko finally puts her recorder away and gets up from her seat.

Thinking about it, I have heard about Etsuko Abe before. The Committee asked her to be the head of research once, but she declined, claiming that would limit her studies of the human mind or whatever. This opened up Kotori Hiraoka to take up the spot. Kazuhiko Hiraoka did an article on her once since he found her very interesting. Maybe she would remember him, but I am worried about him since he is one of the people from the third class that apparently are on a very long field trip. But I am pretty sure he is doing fine, he is a fighter after all and so is his girlfriend Ayano Nishiki. They are both Ultimates as well and some of the most powerful teenagers in the world today.

"CBT?" I ask Etsuko. Questioning her about anything concerning the Committee might be suspicious, but she does seem to be a very...open-minded person.

"Just boring therapy terms from before the Tragedy. Anyway, Shiro, do you have any idea what is happening here?" She still has the same look in her eyes. Considering that she is a psychologist, it does make sense that she would be studying me.

"No, other than it might be linked to the Killing Game."

"Hm, Killing Game? That's bad, but whatever. It would be great to study people!" She then hops on the table. It is a cheap table so it easily collapses under her weight. Etsuko drops to the ground yet does not seem to mind.

"Yes."

"You don't react much. Oh well. Time to find somebody more fun!" Etsuko quickly recovers, although her head collided hard on the wooden floor. She rushes to the door and seemingly jumps on somebody.

"Ah!" I have heard that voice somewhere before.

"Hello~" Looking through the door, I notice that Etsuko has now trapped Mei. Thinking about it, everybody that I have met so far has been women with a lot of energy.

Not wanting to experience the chaos of Mei and Etsuko together, I quickly make my escape.

"H-hello," somebody says from behind me. The voice is quite manly, even more so than mine. Looking behind me, however, all I see is a small girl. "H-how are you?" It does not take me long to realize the voice belongs to her.

"Oh, so cool!" The next thing I know Etsuko is pushing me to the side, and leaving behind a traumatized Mei, to observe this new subject of hers. Of course, I land directly on the wall...hard...and blackout. Things could be worse.

* * *

 **I totally follow the update schedule, guys. Totally. I totally did not update FoD twice before this chapter. Totttaallllyyy not.**

 **Reviews~**

 **Harukawa Ayame-Prepare yourself for this story having a completely different feel from FoD. Asuka is a nice girl. Well, Etsuko is...Etsuko. I love Etsuko. No problem. Writing this is fun. :) Naoko is Naoko too. That's a plot point. Thank you, you too.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Thanks, I just like experimenting with all these crazy stories. Asuka be the light! I think everybody knows that about every test. Thank you.**

 **YellowtheWriter-Please never stop, we need memes for the eventual TvTropes page. Thanks so much. Oh, the shipping will always be a part of my works. Best ship name, only if a certain Ultimate Shipper was here too. Thanks. Sssspppppaaaaccccceeeeeee.**

 **VioElcina-Thanks. :) Shiro is the complete opposite from Akita, who is the exact opposite of calm and composed. All of these characters are gonna bring all of the feels.**

 **1Glimmershine-All of these character types have an A name, you got a point. Even Angie from the new game has an A name! Thanks, I am glad that you like Shiro. Well, the prologue is like a mix of chapter one in this story but I am glad to hear your opinion.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Yeah, seems like this is a base breaker. Good for TvTropes. XD Let's see what the story reveals.**


	6. Prologue 0-4

**So the reason this chapter took so long (well, in my standards, since most SYOCs are notorious for updating slow) is because of holidays. But, besides that, I had to choose how to introduce my characters. Some people really liked the one person introductions (since they are meant to be the start and basis of free time events) while some absolutely hated them. So I decided to go the middle road. I do not want to introduce as many characters as Forest of Despair, since the prologues are supposed to be different to show while they do take place in the same universe, they have a way different feel, so I decided to do three. Hope everybody likes this change. ^.^**

* * *

 **Prologue 0-4: Shiro's Personal, Unwanted Harem**

* * *

When I come to, I see that four women surround me. Two of them are Etsuko and Mei. Etsuko seems more interested in something else, while Mei shows some clean concern for my safety. The next girl is the cute girl with a manly voice from before. She is following in Mei's footsteps even though she is farther away from her. Lastly, there is a girl who seems to be of Caucasian decent, who is way too focused on her phone.

"Oh, lover boy finally woke up~" Etsuko cooes. Mei immediately jumps onto me, while the girl with the deep voice keeps her distance. The other one is still on her phone, sticking her tongue out. Her thumbs are pressing hard and quick on the screen.

"I would prefer you not calling me that-"

"Shiro, you're not dead! That makes me so happy!" Mei starts pressing her body against mine which causes me to push her off of me and stand up. She frowns, but quickly returns to what I presume is her usual self. "Oh, you haven't meet this lovely lady over here!"

"Hi," the girl says, still having the same voice. I extend my hand out to greet her, and the girl accepts after staring at it for a little bit.

Taking a deeper look at her, the first thing that pops out about her is her misty green eyes. They stand out against the backdrop of her black hair cut in the middle bob style with bangs added and her ivory skin. The girl is thin and relatively flat compared to the other girls around her. A brown leather sling bag hangs from her shoulders accompanied with a pale yellow cardigan. On the top of her head, there is a mint green beret that almost matches the color of her eyes. She also has on a blue necklace in a shape of a dream catcher. To finish her look the stranger has black shorts with pure white sneakers. The shoes themself seem to be either brand new or taken good care of.

"My name is Shiro Amari, the Ultimate Composer. May I ask who you are?"

"Hi...my name's Natsuki Sumeragi, but you might know me as Natsuking. Pleasure to meet you. I happen to be the Ultimate Voice Actor."

* * *

 **Natsuki "Natsuking" Sumeragi**

 **Ultimate Voice Actor**

* * *

"Voices? Is your deep voice one of them?" I ask her as she bowed to me. Natsuki seems to be a polite girl, even if a little timid. Knowing the type of people I work with, she must be popular.

"No, that's my natural voice...now this one isn't," Natsuki answers. Her new voice is one that more matches her outer appearance. It is high pitched, but not to the point of being annoying, and is more filled with confidence.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Mei begins to pout while sulking in her own personal space.

"Oh? You liked that. It was just a voice I created for a character in a manga I read. If anime starts to be created again, I would love to do her voice." Now that I think about it, what roles does Natsuki get? She might be working for something like an underground agency. These days agencies like that are common due to the Committee's hatred for most things artistic. I wonder whether or not that is the case for Natsuki.

"I love this reaction! Oh, Natsuking, can I record your voice...for research purposes?" Before Natsuki could answer, Etsuko places her audio recorder near her mouth and presses play. "Voice actors are indeed rare these days due to the Committee. I wonder how you got into their good graces."

Seeing this as my chance of escape, I might a break for it. I will have to apogolize is some way to Natsuki later. There is that other girl, but I do not see her anywhere either. That is until I look down the hall, where she is walking away, still looking down on her phone. Guess that even space now has wifi. It does not take me long to catch up to her. Before I could introduce myself, however, I notice the girl enter one of the doors, where I follow her in.

Inside, I see that it is a warehouse of some kind. The girl goes into one of the corners with her putting her phone the highest she can. Other than her, the only other thing in this room are shelves. Shelves and shelves filled to the brim with seemingly pointless things. I will have to investigate this room more some other time, but I think I am severly pissing off Monokuma by not following his directions.

"Hello there, my name is Shiro Amari-" I am cut off by the sound of something falling from one of the top shelves, a car generator. There is no time asking why a car generator of all things is up there because the random girl is in the direct path of it. She looks up and stays where she is, returning to whatever game she was playing earlier. Before I could reach her, the generator fell right next to her.

"Shiro Amari? Ultimate Composer, huh? TTYL I'm busy." She does not seem fazed by the fact she just had a near death experience.

"Yes?" The girl must have heard my conversation with Natsuki. Makes sense because she was nearby. "Can I please have your name?"

"KK, I'll talk to you. Promise not to freak out. I'm Emilynn McKay. Now can you Committee people back off? I'm busy." Emilynn not once faces me during our whole conversation. This girl is either rude or knows nothing about social skills. Or both.

She is a McKay as well. The Committee hates her family and spreads all sort of rumors to make others shun them. For what reason? I do not know, nor do many others. All that is known is that the McKay family decided to stand up against the Committee and paid the price. Maybe that is the reason why she is so withdrawn. It is definietely the reason for that Committee comment earlier.

Emilynn herself has dirty blonde, wavy hair that only goes a couple inches pass her shoulders. Her skin is fair and eyes hazel. She has on a hoodie with white drawstrings and some sort of red and white ball on the front. The bottom of her hoodie exposes her blue and white striped shirt. To add on to her look, Emilynn has grey sweats that are wrinkled. Her sneakers are black except for the soles, which are white and slightly dirty. There is also a black laptop bag.

"Excuse me, Emilynn, but can I ask what your Ultimate is?" From her outfit, I would except something like a gamer, yet Mei is also in this class. Though she might be a different kind of gamer, like Ultimate RPG Player. I truly do not know that much about video games however.

"Get ready to have your mind blown! Drum roll please! I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. Dun dun dun."

* * *

 **Emilynn McKay**

 **Ultimate Lucky Student**

* * *

For a second, I could not believe what I am hearing. Another luck-based talent? The Committee does not like repeating talents, and, due to living near the head of research, Kotori Hiraoka, while she was still alive, I know she and many high-ranking officals were against the idea of another student like Emilynn. Her talent intrigues me. And, to top it off, Emilynn is also a part of the McKay family. What in the world is going on here? The Committee is onto something, the only question is what. Because I highly doubt that the Committee is in charge of whatever is happening here, since that would make them look bad after the class before most of the people here mysteriously disappeared. I highly doubt somebody would be stupid enough to think something like that would work, but we are also seemingly in space.

"Deep in thought? I guess you're...lost in thought all alone," Emilynn laughs. "What did you think it would be? Simple and clean?"

"What?"

"Just like I thought, whatevs. I'm gonna be by myself...crawling in my skin, these wounds will never heal." Just like that, another random car generator falls down, almost crushing Emilynn. She does not flinch.

"Um..." The door opens again, revealing another girl. At this point, I am scared of the possible outcome that all of my underclassmen might be girls. How many times do I have to tell people that I am a man? I guess it is too late to do anything, and becoming upset will only make the situation worse.

"My name is Shiro Amari, Ultimate Composer, what is yours?" I look over to Emilynn, who is too busy still playing whatever game she is trying to beat on her phone. She probably does not realize that this other girl is even in the room.

The new girl is biting on her lip while playing with the cuffs of her sleeves. With how hard she is pressing down, there are probably marks left behind. She is looking somewhere in the distance, even though there is nothing that interesting about this room other than falling car generators. Now that I think about it, since we are in space, why are there car generators in here in the first place? Perhaps this room was used for something else. Maybe all the materials were moved here from somewhere else or something like that.

"Ah, I'm, uh, Ichiko Miyashita. The Ultimate, Uh...Um... Ultimate...Historian?"

* * *

 **Ichiko Miyashita**

 **Ultimate Historian**

* * *

Ichiko's skin is noticably pink, as if it is sunburnt. There are several freckles littered underneath her blue eyes that make her almost look fishlike. Her slightly larger than average nose is the nesting grounds for her oval shaped blue-tinted glasses. She is about average thickness, not being too skinny or too overweight. The most noticeable thing for Ichiko is her long, ginger hair, held together in a plaited braid. There are little strands of hair sticking out, since the plait itself does not seem professional. It seems as if it is something a father does for his daughter.

Her white, button-up shirt is oversized, with her cuffs being undone and covering most of her hands. Most of the buttons are buttoned up except the ones on the end, revealing some of her stomach. Ichiko's black skirt is mostly covered up by her shirt. Black stockings cover most of her legs. However, now that I am looking closer, it is clear that Ichiko is not wearing any shoes. It is good that we are in an orderly spaceship other than someplace like a forest, otherwise she would be in a world of pain right now. And, like the other girls I have meet after I woke up, Ichiko has a bag. Her bag, being a backpack, is rather large and puke green in color. One of the sleeves, the right one, is completely worn while the left one is struggling to stay alive. Inside the backpack, since it is unzipped, there are tons of papers.

"I need to go...It's just, it's too bright in here."

"Just wait for a second, that girl is over is a McKay. She is also the Ultimate Lucky Student," I inform her. "That is Emilynn McKay, who I guess is the child of Lance and Jennifer McKay."

"Oh..." Ichiko then starts slowly inching towards the girl. With every step, one of her papers fall out. I grab onto all of them, and I see that they are all about different historical events. There are ones about the Stonewall Riots, the Rwanda Genocide, and more. She really is the Ultimate Historian to have this enough of detailed notes.

"Hm, Ultimate Historian. Here's my favorite event in history." Emilynn stops her game for a second to grab something out of her bag. It is something that has the name The Bee Movie. "I got a lot of these, so analyze it all you like." She then leaves the room, perhaps wanting a place that is more quiet. Or has better space wifi connection. "Oh, here comes the plot."

"Shiro! There you are! You need to come quick!" Asuka comes into the room next. Although she had been running, Asuka is not out of breath. "Something's happening! The other girls can come too." She grabs onto my hand and starts dragging me in the direction of where she had been investigating by herself.

* * *

 **And there's the new chapter. ^.^ Hope this is to everybody's liking. Since, you know, the prologue is basically chapter one guys. The real chapter one daily life is extremely short. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, I've something brewing up for Christmas. You guys are gonna call me crazy...that's because I am. :P Starting now, I'm gonna to update my stories like crazy again. Mostly because I'm only doing college part time next semester and only act in small extra roles.**

 **Now reviews~**

 **Harukawa Ayame-You know what other red-haired girl said saluations as her greeting and was best girl? ;) It is a good trait. Kazu is safe guys, totally not six feet under. Right, Aya-Izumi-Chan-Chan? You thought the floors and doors are the only source of pain? WRONG! Maybe. :P**

 **VioElcina-Thanks. ^.^ Shiro is like...I don't want a harem.**

 **Notadeadguy-Ask and I shall receive. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Here's some more speed. Thanks.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Etsuko is our odd duck, that's for sure. Just imagine if you put Emilynn and Asuka in the mix too. And then imagine Akita, Hotaru, Cassius, MIRABILIS! Don't do Mirabilis. Thanks. :D**

 **KananMari-Etsuko is Etsuko, let's leave it at that. Totally not your character. Tottalllyyy not. Thanks. ^.^**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Here's your little dork, Etsuko. Let's not pair her up with your other dork Cassius. An unwanted harem is SSSPPAAACCCEEE! Thanks. Hope you feel better from that cold.**


	7. Prologue 0-5

**Prologue 0-5: Spirited Away**

* * *

"..."

"..."

At that moment, I realize that Asuka was with two other strangers that I just did not notice. They are girls too. Please tell me that there are other men in here.

"Just wait a minute, they'll introduce themselves..." Asuka says. We stand there in silence. I realize that the group from before is no longer here, most likely in one of the other rooms. "...Eventually..."

"My name is Shiro Amari, the Ultimate Composer. Good day to you both."

"G-good day to you too, sir. My name is Sachiko Isobe, and I am known the Ultimate Miko. Uh-um, would you like your fortunes read, sir?"

* * *

 **Sachiko Isobe**

 **Ultimate Miko**

* * *

Upon futher investigation, Sachiko's talent is pretty obvious to figure out on looks alone. I am really lucky to have a sister that is a shaman even though we really are not that close...I have not seen her in over a decade. However, this is no time to be thinking about that. Sachiko wears a white haori that has detachable sleeves and red strings on the edges. She has on a pair of red hakama that go to about her ankles. The girl also has a pair of geta sandles. There is also a golden bell bracelet tied around her left wrist. And, to top off the look, she wears a necklace with an amethyst pendant.

Sachiko herself is a fairly small girl. If she was not an Ultimate, I would have guessed that she was in middle school. She has skin that reminds me of milky peaches and violet eyes. Her hair is shoulder length with straight bangs that border her eyes colored indigo-black. There are two high side ponytails on her hand tied together with white ribbons. Aside from being childlike, Sachiko has a mysterious vibe about her.

"See, she did it!" Asuka smiles.

"Maybe if we have some free time I can do that," I answer Sachiko. Asuka, seeing that she is being ignored, surprisingly does not react.

"A miko? Hm, I wonder if you just have schizophrenia or something," Etsuko notes, quite literally popping out of nowhere. "There's no such things as spirits, only science."

"...I do not channel spirits...that is the job of a spirit medium...I handle yokai-"

"Aren't yokai spirits? And, even if they're real, can they be out in outer space like this?" Etsuko drills her while doting down all of Sachiko's responses.

"Girl, cool it down!" Asuka responds. She is quite threatening even though she and Etsuko are almost exactly the same height. Etsuko, true to her nature, does not seem bothered.

"Etsuko, we need to talk!" All the sudden, Emilynn comes to save the day without any memes. She grabs Etsuko by the rim of her vest and begins to drag her away.

"Emily, this isn't the time! I was observing humanity!" Etsuko puts. She crosses her arms as she is dragged into what I presume is the warehouse.

"...Yokai are real," Sachiko murmurs like a child. The girl next to her does not say anything. She is looking everywhere else but at us.

"Oh, was I supposed to say anything? Um...um...uuuuuummmmmmm...That 35 cm diameter hat looks good on you!?" she yells while smiling. Something tells me the reason she is quiet is not shyness like Sachiko.

"What's your name?" I question.

"Silly me! Um...um...my name's Mizore Kurushima, Ultimate Mathetican. This spaceship though...were we abducted by aliens who worship Junko Enoshima that call themselves the Despair Aliens of the Universe!? If it wasn't aliens, with the scoop of this spaceship, it must've costed millions of dollars and decades to complete! Tons and tons of failures, with there only being a 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent chance that this will actually get their money back! Much less not get bankrupt! And the technology needed to be this far in space is incredible! The Committee is still trying to figure out how to get to Mars and colonize it! Is this the aliens that were secretly hiding on Mars' revenge!?"

* * *

 **Mizore Kurushima**

 **Ultimate Mathetican**

* * *

Mizore is an...interesting girl. She has wavy dark blue hair that is about the same length as Sachiko's, only perhaps a little shorter. Interestingly, she also has purple eyes, although a darker shade, and pale skin. Her build is tall and yean with barely any build or curves. The shirt she has on is an oversized peach-colored blouse with a dark blue pinafore that has various kinds of math symbols on it. Once again, her talent becoming obvious if you pay attention to her outfit. To top it all off, Mizore wears black stockings and red high-top sneakers.

"A-aliens!? I do not sense anything not human in here!" Sachiko responds.

"Well, then the yokai have come for us all for being sinners! Sinners that don't do math as much as we need be! How dare people not be taught quadratic formulas in schools anymore!" Mizore adds-on to her already crazy story.

"Sorry for not knowing that! I only know how to be a miko!" Sachiko apologizes. Asuka and I just watch the ensuring chaos, not knowing what to make of it.

"No need to be sorry, I'm only good with calculations anyway..." Both of them start bowing to each other. I am starting to think that Asuka is the only other person here that does not need to visit Etsuko. Including Etsuko.

"You know what, I think we should just leave these two here," Asuka whispers to me as if sensing a derailment in her plans. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that I am supposed to be going to the gym, yet I get the feeling that Asuka wants me for something important.

"That is probably the best course of action." Both of us slowly back away while Sachiko and Mizore have their...conversation.

* * *

Asuka and I reach the door she went through after our first conversation. She opens it, goes inside, and I follow her.

Inside, it is a room painted a bright red that makes my eyes hurt. There is a window in this room and that is about it other than the girl that seems to be stuck in a wall. Oh yeah, there is a girl that is stuck in the wall. She is sitting in a chair with a hole made exactly for her, but it still looks like a horrible situation to be in.

"Ah, you finally made it back," the girls sighs. "Whose that person with you?"

"This is Shiro Amari, the Ultimate Composer-"

"Greetings, commoner, I'm Lady Yuki Akimoto and my stupid, incompetent brother Yuu is on the other side of this wall. Together we make the Ultimate Duet."

* * *

 **Yuuki Akimoto**

 **Ultimate Duet**

* * *

"But don't I get better grades than you?" The voice comes from the other side of the wall. It is a relief that there is another man in this spaceship, yet, from what I know, I cannot reach him.

"Hehehe...Like I said...Stupid!"

"...Oh, so you're the Ultimate Duet?" I ask, breaking up the conversation. Since I am also involved in magic, I have heard about the Akimoto slibings. They work for the Sakura Circus. I remember it was run by the self-proclaimed Ultimate Ringleader Akita Yamazaki before she went missing and has been struggling ever since, even if they have a star cast.

Yuki herself is quite beautiful. She has light, apricot skin and a tall frame, even taller than Mizore and everybody else here including me. Her hair is blonde and short with a pink polka dot bow on the left side. There are also bangs that go past her ears. Around her neck, there is a pink bow tie that matches the one on her head. The clothing she wears is quite formal, containing a brown coat jacket and black dress pants that covers her shoes. Only half of her body is being shown, however, since her other side is in the next room over.

...Although I know that there is a reason that Yuki and Yuu are one Ultimate. They are conjo-

"So you have heard of me, commoner, that is good to hear!" Yuki exclaims. Why do I get the feeling that there is another person like this in another class?

"Yuki, stop it," Yuu sighs. "So you know, huh? Good to know we don't have to explain it. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna try to go asleep..."

"Yuu, don't go asleep!" she demands.

"Do you know what's going on here? Why are they in the wall? Looking in that mirror doesn't give me any clues," Asuka says. It makes sense that even a smart girl like her would not gather up all the pieces together automatically.

"...They're conjoined twins..."

"What...?" Asuka questions. It is more out of curiousity out of disbelief however.

Conjoined twins are not that common anyway, and most happen to be lucky enough to get seperated quickly or unlucky enough to die young. Yuu and Yuki Akimoto however, nicknamed Yuuki by most in the music industry, is a special case. Because they are still together and do not have any health problems. To add onto the Committee's interest in the both of them, they are male and female, unlike all other conjoined twins that are usually the same sex. Their very existence breaks apart most scientific theories, and they have been the key towards many scientific and musicial discoveries. However, the world still treats them horribly just for the way that they were born...I understand their pain.

"You really should act a lot more friendly it's because of you people give us weird looks!" Yuki shouts.

"That's your fault, your the one who acts like a complete idiot. Now can I finally get some sleep?"

"What!?" Yuki tries to get to her brother, only to realize that the wall still seperates the both of them.

"Wait, Yuu, when are the others coming back?" Asuka asks. She has to get pretty loud to talk over the two of them arguing.

"I don't know..."

"Of course you don't, idiot brother!" She huffs and places her arm on her hip.

"Oh, what's inside here~" Next thing we know, Mei Yamazaki opens the door and sees Yuki. The both of them have their eyes locked on each other instantly. "...Yuki."

"Mei." Both of them stare down each other. The room is now filled to the brim with pure dread.

"Mei's here?...Mei." Even from the other side of the wall, I can feel that Yuu is glaring to wherever he thinks Mei is. The three of them clearly have some bad blood...Wait, Yamazaki? Yamazaki is one of the most common names in Japan, but maybe Mei and Akita are connected somehow.

"Do you still not believe the truth? You cowards!" Mei then slams the door behind her as she walks out of the room, leaving all of us in a very awkward position.

"Umm...what did I miss?"

* * *

 **So, yeah, another chapter. Prologue is almost over now...while FoD fans are even futher confused and want to throw whatever they're reading this from out the window. Puhuhuhu. Give into despair FoD readers.**

 **Now onto the reviews~**

 **VioElcina-Thanks, Shiro meet his first boy classmate today. Hooray for Yuu for keeping Shiro's sanity. All of these girls are cute. The question is though...who is best girl?**

 **mayurie-Thanks! :D This is the Despair in Our Stars. Natsuking can do whatever she wants. Emilynn is too good. I ship her with car generators. Ichiko is here to solve all of your problems...to tell you there's possibly a prequel planned when FoD finishes (since that's clearly gonna finish first). Thanks, I love me some cookies. I used to dye my hair red and says saluations...do I count? XD Thanks. Sppppaaacccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-Yay! No, Natsuking, don't be another Hotaru. We saw how that ended up for Shinichi. Emilynn is a total meme queen. Ichiko needs all the hugs. Thanks a bunch. Good luck to you since Himura is almost here in all of his glory.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Yes, I am. Since Monokuma doesn't want to screwing around like Ayano and Kazuhiko. He only wants Hoyay. All of these characters are fun and need to be protected at all costs. Thanks. Thinking about the chaos, I only want to do it more.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-All these characters are certainly...something. What do you mean Natsuki's voice acting is gonna be used? Tottalllllyyyyy not. Emilynn is the best that the internet has to ofter. I feel like she and Akita would strangely become the best of friends that also hate each other. Oh, Ichiko, you are gonna go through some serious shit.**

 **1GlimmerShine-Oh, I've been planning Christmas for a long time. It is already done, just waiting to be exposed during Christmas. Natsuking does it because she's Natsuking. Emilynn is the most horrifying person of them all...an outdated meme queen. Ichiko will prove that the Bee Movie caused Junko's despair and began her plans for ending the world. Great going there, Bee Movie. Etsuko, no, no screwing with incest. Don't do it! No, I don't care if it helps you! Well, if you were Kiyo, it would be a harem (please stop me).**

 **tobi-is-a-reviewer-too-Shiro, the unwilling anime protagonist. End his misery. I'm super pumped for your story too! I'm just too lazy to review things but I'm reading it. :P**

 **KananMari-The true best girl is Shiro himself. I ship him with the walls. Emilynn will torture you by only watching the Bee Movie and only singing Let it Go and Linkin Park songs. Thanks. ^.^**

 **YellowtheWriter-You spelled Etsuko wrong. :P Tables is next after doors, floors and walls. I think we would all want our free wifi. Shiro is like NO, NOT THE BEES! Ichiko can easily get it back. SSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. Prologue 0-6: END

**Prologue 0-6: Major Plot Twist!...In the Prologue**

* * *

The air is extremely awkward after Mei leaves the room. I excuse myself from the room, worried that Mei might do something she would regret. She may be an Ultimate, but she does seem to be younger than most people here.

"Excuse me, Shiro, but you seem to be missing something major! Beary major!" Monokuma shouts out. Before I can react, my vision goes black.

* * *

When I open up my eyes, the first thing I realize is that we are in the gym. I am surrounded by all the girls who are all up before me. Monokuma is up on the podium. He looks like his usual self, a bear that is half dark and light. A representation of the relationship between yin and yang, hope and despair.

...There is one unusual thing I notice though. All of us have been gagged and bound. All except one...Emilynn McKay. Especially since it seems like Emilynn is not here. She might have used her talent of luck to get herself out of this situation. Monokuma does have a bad track record dealing with those with that talent. It is a good idea to form some form of relationship with her since she might be the key to getting out of here. Every place has a way out, after all, and every Killing Game has a mastermind that needs to be killed to end it. Though now I am wondering now about how Monokuma even got Emilynn on this spaceship. Everybody actually, since spaceships are not exactly easy to keep hidden.

"Ahem, students, since you took a little too long to come here, I had to get my paws dirty! You better not do this again!" Monokuma gets turns on the projector that is on the ceiling and pulls down the screen behind him. "As you can probably tell because you're not idiots...actually, you are but that's beside the point...this is a Killing Game!"

I could feel a shiver run down my spine. Although I knew that this was probably another one from the start, hearing Monokuma affirm my suspicions only brings dread. Curious, I see how everybody else in this room handles the newly found information. Ichiko looks a lot like me, horrified but still keeping it together. Though I do not know if that is truly the case since I just meet her today. Etsuko is smiling and her eyes are filled with light. Asuka looks like she is still trying to process the whole situation, probably thinking that Monokuma is buffing. Mizore is the same way just more confused than confident. Mei seems to be more disappointed than anything else as if she was expecting something else. However, the last two girls are different. Natsuki's eyes are dilated and she is frozen in pure fear. Sachiko is clearly doing her best to stay calm, but she is noticeably shaking and trying to stop a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Now to reveal the twist of this new Killing Game! We're in space!" Monokuma exclaims. Nobody is surprised. "...Oh, and, um, how do I put this lightly? We're kinda all gonna die if none of you become the Blackened."

"...!" There are audible gasps coming from all of us trapped inside the gym. Though the most surprising thing is that Emilynn comes through the door, kicking it down like she is a hero in an action movie.

"Don't worry, all my damsels in distress...and Shiro, Emilynn is gonna to save you all from Monokuma! Tada!" she exclaims.

"...You do realize you're in a Killing Game, right?" Monokuma responds while rolling his eyes.

"Oh dear!..." Emilynn is shocked for a second. "Whatevs, that just means I'm a heroine of my very own video game right now! K, gonna stop all your evil plans!" She then makes her way to the person closest to the door, Mizore, and is about to untie her. Monokuma, however, decides that he has much more to say.

"Ahem! I got more to say so just shut up~" Monokuma snaps his paws...somehow...and a bunch of ropes comes out from underneath the floorboards. Emilynn tries to use her talent to get away, but luck is not something somebody can control. She ends up as stuck as all of us, just with her mouth free.

"IMHO, you're a dick, Monokuma." Emilynn tries to get her phone out of her pocket. She fails, causing her to pout.

"Now that all of you are damsels, I got to finish my little speech. God, I'm trying to help you guys! Anyway, we're about six months away from crashing into an unknown planet so you better hurry your asses since if you don't I'll kick all of you off and this planet doesn't have an oxygen supply. Puhuhu!"

"I hate it when video games have time limits," Emilynn complains. She is now trying to break free from her rope by using her teeth. Seeing this, Monokuma throws something at her, causing her to blackout.

"She's not dead. I don't have that kind of authority. Anyway, that's not everything! I made sure that you kids will totally kill each other. So, seeing the chaos of one gender schools, I separated the boys and girls from each other. And there's no way you can interact except if one of you commits a murder!" Monokuma continues to laugh when he finally uses the projector in the room. It shows seven boys looking back at us. They also happen to be all tied up too.

"..."

"Ahem! Stop wondering! I know they're hot but geez. People are going to be pissed at me since their OC won't be featured until chapter two." The screen turns to darkness once again. "Anyway, that freakshow Yuuki is considered the moderator. The both of them keep tabs on what's happening on both sides and all that jazz. You can visit them anytime you want...except when the boys are in there. If one gender is in one of the rooms, the other room locks...All this explaining is boring me to pieces. Since all of you are good little kids, you should all already know the rules of the Killing Games! Seeya!" Suddenly, some form of gas enters the room from all sides, causing all of us to fall into a deep slumber. The last deep slumber until the true horror of our situation begins.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know that this is a short chapter but this is the end of the prologue and all. Sorry that this took longer than expected. Sure, me and Rachelle have been experiencing problems with fanfiction really hating the Killing Game's Serenade (oh yeah, that is out. Check under the account LostOne'sWeeping). I've also been experimenting family issues but I decided to say screw them and continue living my life and do what I enjoy. So hopefully that won't happen again. :)**

 **And, yes, the chapters of the future (including chapter two all about the characters with a billion free time events)...well, chapters...are going to be much longer, like the length of Forest of Despair. By this point you guys should tell that I like trying out new things. (when I finish the first chapter of the second trial of FoD, I will post a poll for FTEs)**

 **With the prologue complete, I'm working on making a TVTropes page for this story as well.**

 **Reviews~**

 **mayurie-Yes, cookies! :D I give all of my cinnamon rolls a good amount of suffering. That's good to hear. Mizore is a lot of fun to write. She is like if Naoko and Hotaru had a kid. That's why the moment I saw them, I was like, I know I already finalized my cast but I'm adding them in anyway. Because I like having a lot of characters. Akita just likes having all the plot twists. Thanks. :)**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Etsuko doesn't have the highest view on religion and can be overly blunt. The other atheists in this cast are like 'what the Hell.' Sachiko is love, Sachiko is life. It makes sense later on why Yuuki is considered to be a duet. Just imagine Etsuko reacting to them or even Mizore and Ichiko. Thanks because I love them so much. Thanks some more :D :D :D**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Welcome to my writing, where there are always...weird mistakes. XD Remember everything in these stories. I love setting up little guns everywhere. Sachiko is love, SACHIKO IS LIFE. Mizore/zeroes is OTP. Yuuki is a better mediator than Akita. :P**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-YEAH! :D Monokuma is like nope. Sachiko now loves you...and Etsuko hates you. Yes, this is Mizore without caffeine. One of the motives is that if they don't kill somebody, Monokuma is gonna give Mizore caffeine. Thanks. Cool, because I have a notebook like that too. :D Oh, don't worry...he won't show up. He will, however...well, I'm not gonna tell. ;) These students are smart, that's all I'm saying.**

 **VioElcina-Yeah! :D Yep, especially since Sachiko is too much of a precious cinnamon roll. Etsuko is now fighting for your love. XD I have a twin and I'll say that we used to fight a lot when we were Yuuki's age. Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd.**

 **zephryr-Welcome to the Committee Saga. Well, it is a lot better than when I started FoD. Akita used to go on and on and on...yeah, I learned and still learning. Shiro is not a Mei fan either. XD Ultimate Robot is best talent. I wish you luck with your story as well.**

 **SanityRequiem-Oh hey me.**

 **YellowtheWriter-And now he's suffering more. Sachiko is like don't give me death flags like characters in FoD! Especially in the comments! Etsuko gives no shits. They do...I'm not telling. ;) Yes, I ship Mizore/Mirabilis! Not like FoD where everybody and their grandma knew each other. Answers you will get...eventually. Because Hideyoshi isn't missing. ;) Because this is part of the Committee Saga. Questions are our bread and butter. That would be after the story ends when everybody knows everything about all the best girls. Those ships...are my favorite ships. Especially Is Incest (ha ha, that's a joke...please tell that's a joke XD)**


	9. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 1-1: All There Is...Is Confusion**

 **(spoilers for people who haven't read Forest of Despair)**

* * *

Predictably, I find myself waking up in my room. It is the same one as before, so, for a moment, I allow myself to be entirely taken in by the stars. Space is beautiful but it is also our prison. I get up to change into a new set of the same clothes. It is good to know that we would not be forced to wear the same thing every day, for that would be horrible for our hygiene.

I fix myself up quickly and make my way out of my room. Even in a situation like this, I find myself getting hungry. It is natural to feel that way after all. Perhaps some of the girls are in the cafeteria. I have a suspicion that Emilynn and Mei might be the type of people to spend all night playing video games and sleep until the afternoon, but it is probably safe to say maybe Asuka and Sachiko, maybe even Etsuko, Natsuki, and Ichiko, are up. Still have to gather more information to get an accurate read on the girls, and everything else in my situation.

It strikes me as odd that I've been put on the girl side. There are some theories going on in my head, none of them being pleasant. At times like these, it is best not to get overwhelmed by baseless theories...

Once again, I stare longingly into the deep, dark abyss of space. There is nothing but stars as far as the eye can see. It is remarkable how something caused by death can be so beautiful. Just taking in the scenery makes me remember many different memories from back on Earth. I remember this one time where it was Christmas and I just finished a concert, and I decided to listen to the radio. One of the many rebel groups against the Committee, the Saviors of Humanity, decided to play Christmas music when they hijacked the radio. Doing so might have been a waste of time on their part, but it had been awhile since I heard bells serenade my ears like that, singing their carol without a care in the world.

To help compose (I guess my talent is a double meaning since I am a composed person while being a composer, talk about irony) myself, I look down and analyze the electronic pad in my hands. I click the tab showing the rules because I do not want to be killed by ignorance.

 **Monokuma's Super Fantastic Killing Game Rules!**

 **Rule #1: Do not try to escape the spaceship by destroying walls, floors, etc. This is done for your own safety. One wrong move and we're all going to be blown out into space.**

 **Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. The only place closed off during the nights in the in-between room, with the only exception being Yuuki Akimoto, the mastermind, and the traitor.**

 **Rule #3: You can only sleep in your or another student's room, along with special places. These places are as such: The Clinic and The Hobby Room. More rooms can be added if somebody makes a good enough point to the mastermind to add them. Keep in mind that this must mean that the student must know who the mastermind is.**

 **Rule #4: You are allowed to go explore Hope's Peak to your heart's content. There are only a few rooms though. Don't be a pervert and go in anything that is the opposite gender of what you are, and you're not allowed to break into any closed rooms. Lockpicking is against the rules.**

 **Rule #5: Violence against the headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited.**

 **Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

 **Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

 **Rule #8: If the guilty party is not exposed during the class trial, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be punished for the crime. This includes the mastermind and traitor.**

 **Rule #9: If the guilty party is exposed, they alone will be punished.**

 **Rule #10: A person can only kill up to two people during one Killing Game. I know you bastards were waiting for this twist, so I gave you something extra special! Somebody has been in a game before and let's just say that they graduated. Puhuhu, I wonder who that is.**

 **Rule #11: Additional rules can be added at any time. Rules can also be changed.**

I stared at the information before me. There are so many clues in these rules so I should meet up with the others. Problem is, we have not decided a meeting spot yet, so, when I find them, it would be best to establish that. Getting into a routine would be good in a game like this.

That moment I heard my doorbell go off. I decided to walk towards the door and open it, surprised to see Mizore at the other side.

"Heya, Shiro. I knew it would be up since, well, I calculated that somebody like you would be up about now. Is that creepy? Oh no, it's not creepy. You know what's creepy: my mom's new umbrella. It has ducks on it! Not just any ducks, but ducks that stare right into your soul! Is my soul now possessed by a demon? Or a yokai? Do those even exist? There's no scientific backing for any of them but anything is possible since there's nothing proving they don't exist either. Maybe I should convince Sachiko to perform an exorcism? Do Mikos even do that? I honestly have no idea-"y

"I am sorry to interrupt, Mizore, but you seem to have gone off topic."

"Sorry, Shiro! Anyway, Etsuko, Sachiko, and Asuka are already up with me and sent me to come get you to talk about what we're gonna do-"

Then, as to interrupt Mizore again, we both hear a sound in the distance. Looking down the hallway we see that Emilynn has gotten out of her room and somehow a car generator landed right next to her.

"How in...How did a car generator get over here? How many does this place have?" I ask myself, dumbfounded. Emilynn, however, is still playing on her phone, giving it no mind.

"Well, bai bai, I'm off somewhere else. If you're not talking about the Committee, keep me out of it." Emilynn then walks past Mizore and me, giving neither of us any thought. She exits through the door. The door almost got some of her hair stuck, but it was just out of range.

"That was fun! Anyway, we're in the kitchen! Since that's where breakfast is! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We'll be there for awhile so you can come whenever you like."

"...Oh, if you do not mind, I wish to do something before I meet up with any of you. Is that alright?" I question Mizore. She nods her head as she exits the hallway, leaving me alone.

I pull out my device and clip onto the map function. It shows the placement of all of the students, even the rest of the boys. Using such a method makes me feel weird, to say the least, but I have an idea in mind.

So I check for Emilynn's icon and notice that she is in one of the rooms that I did not see yesterday, the Hobby Room. Knowing that this is also one of the rooms that we can sleep in, it has my interest peeked.

* * *

Making my way into the Lobby Room, I realize how 'cool' it is. Although it has Monokuma decals plastered all over the rather dull colored walls, being a weak copper blue color, the rest of the room seems like some kind of paradise. Underneath my feet is a fluffy, blue, clean carpet that looks comfortable by just staring at it. I take off my shoes and allow my feet to absorb the soft feeling. Honestly, it feels so good. Carpet is so hard to come by these days so it is a miracle that it is here, someplace that is supposed to be a prison for the murders of innocent children.

In one corner of the giant room, there is the TV section. There's a giant flatscreen TV that is playing some sort of anime. It is surrounded by blue beanie bags, one of which has Emilynn, who keeps switching her focus between the anime and her game. Old game consoles from every generation are either connected or by the TV. There are a couple bookshelves filled to the brim with movies, anime, TV series, video games, and the like.

Then there is the other corner that has all different kinds of art supplies. Easels, instruments (clearly my favorite and what I'm the most excited for), and computers with all the most advanced programs of apps like Photoshop, MMD, After Effects, Sony Vegas, etc. Somehow the computers have WIFI and enough memory to not explode on themselves. Going on one of the computers, I look in the files to see there's a file for each of us. I click mine and it asks for a password. Not knowing what this means yet, I leave it alone, for a mystery to solve another day.

The third corner has a bar that has real alcohol and other drinks ready to serve. There are four comfortable seats at the bar, ready for anyone to sit down in them. Around it are a couple things, including a snack machine (mostly filled with chips), a karaoke machine, more bean bags chairs, and a dartboard. I also notice a Monokuma painting resembling the Mona Lisa but I ignore that as much as I could.

And then there is the final corner of the room, there is a treadmill that is strangely enough right next to a chessboard. There are also more bean bag chairs and in the middle of them is a stack of cards.

However, the weirdest thing is in the middle of the room. There are two strange objects. One is a Monokuma designed like one of those old games that has a person riding a robotic bull and trying not to get knocked off. Just learning about that makes me know that it is dangerous and not worth somebody as physically weak as me to try. The second is a carousel with various Monokuma themed horses to ride on. It is strange to see something so childish in a situation this serious.

"Oh hai, Shiro, wanna watch Pop Team Epic with me?"

"...Pop Team Epic?"

"Aw, Shiro, it's an anime from before the Tragedy! Oh, how you break my heart! I've to teach you the art of the meme! I guess this is the part of the visual novel where you accept to spend time with me."

* * *

 _ **Do you want to free time with Emilynn McKay?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

* * *

"I came here to ask you the same thing, Emilynn."

"KK, come over here, anime protagonist. It's kinda cruel that Monokuma gave us something this awesome!" Emilynn responds. I follow her demand, sitting in the bean bag chair to her left. Just sitting in it makes me feel a lot more comfortable. Though Emilynn will still not put her game down...even in the middle of a conversation. She must really like those games.

"Emilynn..."

"I'll use my totally real psychic powers to guess what's on your mind! I'm Haggar and you're Shiro...wait, that reference doesn't make sense, whatevs. You want to know more about the McKay name, don't ya? C'mon, there's more to somebody than a family name. Have you seen any anime before!?"

"...Not really..."

"Then let's change that! Seriously whatevs were you thinking when you thought that just asking a pretty little damsel in distress like me would let you skip all of my social link! Aw, that's so uncool! You got to know a girl first! Get enough friendship fragments to get to know me better! I'm not little Miss Blanche, I don't trust in the kindness of strangers," Emilynn scolds me. Although I am curious, Emilynn has a point. We have just met and I asked her to reveal her family secrets.

"I am truly sorry madam."

"Dude, you don't have to be so formal. Just watch some episodes with me and we're even."

* * *

After watching three episodes, Emilynn begins to speak to me...

"Hey, dude, what ya think of the show? My bro and I watch it all the time!" Emilynn asks. To be honest, the show overwhelms me. I have no idea what is going on and most of the jokes fly over my head. It really does seem like oldfashioned humor.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. FYI his name's Clair. You both look like girls so you should get along! Unisex names for the win." Emilynn crosses her legs and is still entirely focused on her game. I look over her shoulder to see it is some kind of Pokemon game. I remember one of my younger brothers playing one of them. "Now, do you have any siblings, anime protagonist? You better not be banging your little sister, senpai."

"Let me see, if I remember correctly, the last time I checked I had...hmmm...twenty-four brothers and three sisters-"

"W-w-what!? There's so many of you! Boom! Mind blown!" Emilynn jumps out of her seat with her game still in hand. Then she throws her phone up as she makes a boom sound and doing something weird with her arms. She perfectly catches her phone but soon drops it from the pain of doing it incorrectly. Luckily, it is on the carpet so there is no lasting damage. The girl just picks up the phone like nothing had happened.

"It is not that surprising. My dad is what most people would call a playboy. All of us except for the triplets come from different mothers."

"Wow, you're surprisingly open about this. I guess I can tell you a little extra something then! Ummmm...ummm...Think, Emily, think! Oh, my fav game of all time is Pokemon Black and White: Black Edition. Wait, that's not really something big...hhhhmmmm..."

"It's okay, Emilynn-"

"You know what, since that bitch, Etsuko, calls me that, you can call me Emily. No being formal anymore! It annoys me more than Shinji Ikari!" She flops back into her chair. "...You know, Shiro, you truly are an anime protagonist. I don't really open up to people like this. Something about you is different from everybody else..."

"Emilynn..."

"Please Emily...I gotta go. TTYL." The moment she truly gets comfy, Emilynn forces herself out of her chair. She then makes her way out of the room, once again leaving me behind. All the while, Pop Team Epic plays in the background, somehow not ruining the moment.

"Aah, so it's like that, huh. I understand everything now," one of the characters say. She clearly does not mean it. And I truly do not understand Emilynn. If I want to know about her and the McKay name, I have to spend some more time with her.

I pick up the remote and pause the anime just in case Emilynn returns to keep watching it, or one of the other girls want to. Then I turn off the monitor. Just like Emilynn before me, I make my leave from the room, going to the kitchen.

* * *

Four girls are here, Asuka, Etsuko, Sachiko, and Mizore. It is truly odd seeing all of them together in a group. They are all standing around the table except for sitting in one of the seats.

"See Shiro is here! I told you he was gonna come! By calculating-"

"Hello, Shiro, it's good to see you aren't dead. It would be such a loss to lose somebody as interesting as you to observe. And you surely will help with figuring out all the secrets this spaceship has." Etsuko is her usual self, or at least from what I know of her.

"As a captain of my team, I want to hear your advice, Shiro. You're by far the oldest and widest out of all of us here," Asuka says. It is good that there is still another voice of reason in this rather odd group of characters.

"W-wait, I feel something..." Sachiko tries to get her voice out but is not heard by her other classmates. My talent is music has allowed me to have better hearing than others, although it truly should be the other way around. Some of the best composers in history were deaf after all.

"Oh! Shiro, we were thinking that when everybody else comes here, we all as a group explore the area around us! It would be bad if I didn't experience any of your reactions to the rooms," Etsuko speaks over Sachiko, either purposefully or accidentally. I truly cannot tell.

"There is a strange feeling...There is a suspicious presence around us but I just can't tell what it is…Uh oh, it's coming right toward us!" Sachiko turns around her to see nothing is there. That does nothing to calm her nerves, however.

"Are we sure she doesn't have schizophrenia?"

"Yes, Etsuko, of all people, I thought you would know that," Asuka responds, slightly agitated. She, however, takes a deep breath and seems to be back to normal. Though he shoulders still look a little tense.

"Puhuhu, I'm here, ladies...and Shiro!" Suddenly, Monokuma appears behind Sachiko. Sachiko shrieks at his presence and almost knocks herself into the table. Monokuma seems slightly amused at this, while Etsuko observes the both of them, clearly trying to find something out.

"What do you want?" Asuka questions Monokuma, her signs of anger coming back. It is somewhat funny to see a strong girl like Asuka look at Monokuma with hatred in her ocean blue eyes. Truly the waves are getting harder and harder to control.

"Oh, since one of the boys severely ticked me off. I won't be saying names but it was that bastard Jun. So I wanted to punish the girls...push Shiro...with something special! An extra motive! Now it's certain the murder will take place on your side!" Monokuma laughs. I wonder what Jun could have done to anger Monokuma this greatly. There are too many questions looming in my head, I need to take some time off to just think things through.

"Extra motive?" Etsuko is completely drawn in. Everybody else wasn't.

"There's a new photo under a very special tab in your student handbooks. Now to summon all the other girls here since I want y'all to go exploring after this and create a lot of brand new memories and bond with each other! That way it will be more despairful when one of you turns on the others! Truly a tale as old as the Killing Game." After Monokuma finishes his words, Mei, Ichiko, Emilynn, and Natsuki come through the door. They are being escorted by other Monokumas.

"...Now I know that this is only the second day, my bastard students, but the plot has to go on somehow. Check your handbooks children and be amazed!"

Finding it futile to defy Monokuma, and curious about the secondary, bonus motive, I open up my device. There is a new tab simply called 'Photo of Person'. I take a deep breath before I press the tab. A sudden feeling of dread then overwhelms my being.

The scene portrays a truly horrifying image. A body is in the middle of what looks like a garbage heap stained completely with the color red. All of the bones in his body look noticeably broken, with some of them even sticking out into his flesh, except for the instantly fatal ones and some in his right arm. Cruelest of all, there is a slight hint of a smile on his face even though I can tell that his death must not have been fast or painless.

...The corpse belongs to my friend, the Ultimate Journalist himself, Kazuhiko Hiraoka.

"Oh, I forgot to mention there's another Killing Game. Kill somebody else and you can save the rest of the classmates from their fate!"

* * *

 **Oops. Monokuma forgot FoD exists. Good thing he remembers now!**

 **If you read FoD, you would know the reason why this took so long to update. Basically, I was in trial mode for FoD...and enjoyed making people cry like a bitch too much. So, so sorry Tobi. XD And there are a lot of things happening in my life right now. To top it off, I'm now sick (the only reason why I finished this was because it was almost done, to begin with. Just needed to write the last scene and then BINGO). Again. If you haven't noticed, I get sick a lot. School hates me for it, trust me.**

 **Now, onto them reviews~**

 **mayurie-SSSPPPACCCEEE (this meme will never die)! Brace yourself whenever I review my own work since it never turns out to be for a good reason. It's for suffering. Aw, some of these girls are crazy. And that's why this second Daily Life will be crazy long too with eight billion FTEs. Mizore...Mizore. I hope so too since Rachelle is still trying. No problemo. Thank you so much. ^.^**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Boys are still stirring up trouble. Right, JUN?! Emilynn tried so hard and got so far, but, in the end, it didn't even matter. She had to fall to lose it all. Yuuki is a better Ultimate Mediator than Akita. Now that you mention it...Monokuma, cue up the polar bears!**

 **VioElcina-Shiro is...Shiro. Meaning he's taking it surprisingly well. Emilynn is amazing, so here's her first FTE! Etsuko is...Etsuko. She's amazing too! Here are some more mindfucks. Dammit Jun, not even introduced yet but causing trouble. Thank you. :D**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Here's another! Months later! I swear I've got a scheldule...No the despair of not knowing what the Hell Jun did. Dammit, Jun. Shiro doesn't know either. Thanks a bunch!**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Yes. Shiro is suffering.**

 **KananMari-Shiro got put in with them since he's an anime protagonist, right Emily? The twins would be dead.**

 **mayurie again-YES, MORE COOKIES!...And more ships?**

 **SqualinaTralala-Oh don't worry, I'm the queen of not reviewing. Mei is certainly a character...which is exactly why she and Akita don't get along. Yes, that's a pun. Don't worry, I got plans for all the characters, including Asuka. Yes, they're rather popular, but, since I actually study psychology, I'm gonna do them justice (Etsuko and I both get triggered when somebody says Multiple Personality Disorder instead of Dissociative Identity Disorder...I already relate so much). Etsuko is...Etsuko alright. She truly did, but then she accidentally caused Kotori and a lot of Kazuhiko plot events. Kazuhiko is like wwwhhhhhyyy Etsuko, WHY!? Thank you. :)**


	10. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1-2: Goodbye, My Love**

* * *

 _"Let's be friends, kay, Shiro?" Kazuhiko smiled at me. His smile was infectious, spreading some sort of hope to those who have seen it. Nothing was brighter than his grin, not even the Ultimate Hope himself, Matoko Kirigiri. It is the essence of my hope that is now gone forever._

 _"If you say so..."_

* * *

Time seems to stop.

This makes no sense. Why is Kazuhiko dead? I knew there was something off about what the world told us about the third class, but this does not feel real. How long has the other Killing Game been going on? They have been missing for months now. More people should have found it weird that Hope's Peak accepted another class this early after the last one goes on a field trip.

But Kazuhiko? How did Kazuhiko die? This looks more like an execution than a murder, so why would Kazuhiko try to kill another person? This makes no sense. Where is Ayano in all of this? Did she really allow Kazuhiko to do something so idiotic again? And most of all...just why?

If I was younger, I would be crying, but this is not the time. Emotions should be truly felt after I somehow get everybody out of this situation by a means other than murder. I will not go through the path Kazuhiko decided to take. That lacks logic. Kazuhiko was not a logical person so he got himself manipulated by the mastermind. Having too severe of emotions in this game will only cause your death.

"Looks like my students love this motive! Remember to thank Jun after you kill somebody!" Monokuma exclaims. He then does a disappearing act. Even with the bear gone, the kitchen feels way too cramped.

"Well, that's certainly something! I'm gonna go now!" Etsuko herself is even somewhat shocked by Monokuma's motive. Her face is a crude mix of excitement and fear. However, she leaves the room before anyone can get a good look at her.

"...Wait! Etsuko! I don't want to chase after you like in all the anime. Oh no, I gotta do that now! BRB." Emilynn chases after her. It reminds me somewhat of the way Kazuhiko would chase after everybody. Especially Ayano and Akita.

"Death! Death! Death! It must be the new cat beanie my mother gave to her coworker for her new child! Cat beanies are cursed! I should've known!" Mizore is being...Mizore. I feel like Etsuko is someday going to get the idea of giving caffeine to Mizore.

Before I can experience the reactions of the rest of the group, I also leave. I expect that Asuka can take care of herself and the other girls in there. Now I just need to spend some time alone to think about a lot of things. The best way to spend this free time will be in my room.

* * *

I stare at the window leading into space in my bedroom. Honestly, it is the only thing of note. The stars give me some kind of comfort in these trying days. Nobody may be dead yet on this ship but I highly doubt it will be staying that way for a long time. There is also the issue of what all the other boys are doing on the opposite side of the ship. I may know why I was put here...and that somehow makes things worse. Calm down, Shiro. Becoming too emotional will get in the way to getting out of here alive. As the oldest member of this game, I should be an example.

Then again, Kazuhiko was most likely the oldest member of his game and he ended up dead. I should be more careful with that line of reasoning. There must be a more rational way to think about all of this. Kazuhiko would want me to live. If he felt pressured to kill, maybe it is because he thought he could save everybody and was wrong? And how is Ayano doing? She can take care of herself but she was extremely close to Kazuhiko. They were lovers, that is a given, yet they were also best friends. Who knew the horror of Kotori's experiments can bring people closer together? This is the closest I ever felt to jealousy in this context. Better check on those emotions.

The best thing to do now that I am calmed down is to see how the girls are doing. They might be worried about me and feeling those emotions is certainly not good in this context. Worry can easily be morphed into paranoia. Paranoia is the best way for Monokuma to force us to kill each other in this situation.

Pulling out my student handbook, I examine that all of the girls are in the hobby room. That strikes me as weird but maybe it took me more time than I thought to get into this state of mind.

* * *

Walking towards the hobby room, I stop near the room that Yuu and Yuuki are being held in. I try to open the door to see that it is locked. The boys must be communicating with them. This might be useful for getting to know them and the other side of the ship better.

* * *

Now outside the room to the hobby room, I take a deep breath before grabbing the door handle. Even I can accept that this group of girls can be hard to control, especially together. I would not want to be the teacher in charge of the whole class. I would not want to be a teacher at Hope's Peak in general since the classes usually have their fair share of eccentric characters and teachers have horrible pay compared to my job as a composer.

Then I open the door to see...

That all of the girls are together, playing some sort of video game. Paying closer attention reveals that it is some sort of game with cars. It would not surprise me to hear either Mei or Emilynn came up with this plan.

"Oh, Shiro!" Mei runs towards me, still playing the game. She is easily defeating the other girls which include Emilynn. Emilynn's luck does not seem to defeat Mei's skill. The four girls playing right now are Mei, Emilynn, Etsuko, and Mizore. Etsuko is in dead last but I could tell by her smirk she has something planned or is purposefully throwing the game. "You should play the next round with Asuka, Natsuki, Sachiko, and Ichiko. Which one of you wants out?"

"I d-don't know how to play v-video games. Can I be out?" Sachiko asks. Mei nods her head as she uses some sort of power to knock back a car that was getting too close to her liking. Mizore sighs.

"Those blue shells! I knew blue shells were the devil! The devil clearly picked up some blue shells after playing a game and losing against that one guy. Aw, that blows! Like in movies-"

"And people thought I was crazy," Emilynn interrupts, laughing. There is some pain behind that laugh though. They must be taken aback by what they saw but must not know anyone personally in the photos. That is strange, though, since I am sure that Mei has a sister in the third class. Could their relationship be so bad that Mei does not care about the fact that she is dead?

"And finished! Whoo!" Mei exclaims. She then hands her controller to me. "Make sure Princess Daisy keeps her winning streak, lover boy."

"Truly, the act of people playing video games is worth analyzing more. The pure mix of emotions everybody displays is so enthralling!" Etsuko says. She is not upset as Emilynn reaches second and Mizore third, leaving her dead last. "No wonder there were many video channels back in the old days dedicated to this simple act-"

"It is not a simple act!" Mei and Emilynn proclaim at the same time. They turn to face each other and start to laugh. It reminds me of the old days where I would do that with Ayano and Kazuhiko. Sometimes Ayano's friend, Kyoto, would come along too. I wonder how he's doing. "I will teach you!"

Instead of the scheduled next match, the two girls try to teach Etsuko how to play video games. It will not surprise me if she actually knows how and is testing or playing with the both of them. All of the other girls are off doing their own thing. Even though most of them wear smiles, or something similar, I could still tell that they are trying to hide their true emotions about the game. All but one of us are going to die. And I am sure that some of them just saw their first dead body. They should not repress their emotions like this, it will only make them more powerful and consume your being. Then again, I am not one to talk. Everybody has their moments of hypocrisy.

I feel out of place in this room. Not wanting to experience the negative feelings Monokuma desires me too, I make my way out of the room once I am sure nobody is watching. There is a pain in my chest that I need to get rid of. This...feeling of jealousy. I know where it comes from, I am mature enough to know myself, but this is something I should not be thinking about. Monokuma clearly wants me to.

Maybe it is the best to be with somebody else. Not expressing my true feelings but to stop this feeling. It is hard to relate to people who are younger and the opposite gender I am. Perhaps I should visit Yuu and Yuuki? Spending time with them will most likely improve their mental state as well.

* * *

This time the door is open. Walking inside, I see that Yuu and Yuki look the same that they did at the beginning of this all. The both of them, however, are down. Perhaps unlike the girls, they are allowing themselves to feel the true emotions of this game. They would be the only ones if this was the case, at least on this side. A part of me desires to know how the boys are doing and to finally meet them.

"Yuu, what's this commoner's name again. I desire to greet them as a princess should!" Yuki is still proud of herself. Seeing somebody like her is actually refreshing in a weird sort of way. Like a feeling of nostalgic deja vu.

"Shiro," Yu answers. He gives off the vibe of not wanting to talk. I am about to leave the room with my proper goodbyes before something stops me. Yuki is holding onto my hand.

"Shiro, I never said you could leave. I demand you to spend some of your time with us."

* * *

 ** _Do you want to free time with Yuu and Yuki Akimoto?_**

 ** _Yes/No_**

* * *

"Now think of something to talk about!" Yuki huffs like a small child. Although she must have gone through a lot, there is still the essence of a child inside Yuki. Yuu, on the other hand, is different. I cannot tell how and I do not like jumping to conclusions, especially based on a pure gut feeling.

"I was just checking on how the two of you were doing. I did not prepare anything to talk about," I reply.

"Music." Yuu's response catches the attention of Yuki and I. It is clear to see who is the brain and the heart in their relationship, just like it was for Kazuhiko and Ayano...That precious idiot was too kind for his own good. Maybe that is why I like him so much, he is...was so open to express himself unlike Ayano and I. It is true when they say that opposites attract. "Since my sister is too dumb to think about it."

"Aw, Yuu, I am smarter than you!" Even though the two of them are making fun of each other, I sense that it does not come from a place of malice. Yuki is smiling after all. Her brother must know how to cheer her up. Only if...this is no time to think about that. Calm.

"Music, Yuki."

"Well, as the more talented of the two of us, I'm the wonderful vocals! Yuu is pretty much good at any instrument...but people came to see us for an entirely different reason..." Yuki looks seldom for a moment. "Enough about that, my loyal subject Shiro! What's your favorite? You're like...a composer or something, right?" It strikes me as odd that Yuki remembers that but not my name.

"I compose music. My favorite song to compose would be Clair de Lune by Debussy."

"Debussy? That's how you say it!" Yuki exclaims while still pronouncing the name wrong. I have heard everybody mess up the pronunciation of old musical tracks, so I am definitely used to it by now.

"I've been telling you that for years-"

"Oh! Once we get out of here, we should perform a concert together! Be glad for this rare opportunity, Shiro Amari!" Yuki shouts. Now I am confused about how she remembers my last name. "Then we'll have the money to quit the Sakura Circus! It has never been the same since...oh...oops." She realizes that she has said too much and retreats back into herself. I would ask for more information, but the look in both of the twin's eyes tell me not to.

"..." The three of us sit in silence for a couple minutes. I go into a state of meditation to help control the emotions building up inside me.

"This is boring! Talk about something else!" Yuki puffs out her cheeks and places her hand on her hip. She tries to do the same for the other hand, but Yuu does not allow her too. He is trying to hide that his cheeks are puffed out too. I know that I am stuck with the role of breaking the silence.

"Um...Yuu and Yuki, are you dog or cat people?" I should have known the floodgates that would open by asking this question. Asking some of my siblings the same thing yield interesting results. I am neutral on both dogs and cats, finding them to be equal. Perhaps the pet that I am closest to is the rabbit since that was the only pet I was allowed to have as a child. She was a white rabbit so my parents named her Shiro like me.

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

It does not surprise me when the twins start to fight. Yuki is going on about cats while Yuu is trying to convince her on why dogs are better pets. This was not a good idea, so I will note that in the future. Maybe Etsuko will like this topic.

"Awwwwww...I need to pee!" Yuki cries out. That is the first time I realized that the two of them do not have any access to any sort of toilet. They also have to sit in the same chair all day so I do not want to imagine the pain they are in right now.

I do, however, do not want to ask personal questions. Monokuma, although he is sadistic, he does not wish to torture us in this way. He probably has something to gather up their waste and throws it out to outer space. That would be a good way to manage the amount of trash on this ship.

"I shall be going on my way then." I am about to leave the room again before I hear Yuki's voice call out to me. She clearly needs to go, and Yuu is trying to look cool as he holds the same waste in.

"The boys want to communicate through us...but here's the catch! We're gonna use the nicknames! Clearly, I'm Queen." That sounds like a good idea so I nod my head. "Can you be a good servant and tell the other commoners?"

"I will. Goodbye, Yuu and Yuki." When I reach the other side of the door, I take a deep breath and decide that I should go back to where the girls are. They probably are back to playing their game together and wondering where I am.

"Oh, Shiro-chan~" Monokuma then pops out of nowhere. If I was younger, I would be shocked, but I will not give Monokuma the reaction he wants. There is a low chance of survival so might as well not give the teddy bear what he wants.

"Excuse me, Monokuma, I will be taking my leave."

"How did you like my little gift? I'm sure you loved it! Puhuhuhu, seeing the boy of your dreams like that must crush your heart..." There is a silence. "Um...get it, Shiro-chan? Because he was crushed. Aw, forget it, stick in the mud, you're not fun!"

"I assure you I am not a stick in the mud, but I will make sure you will not win Monokuma," I tell him. I look down at the teddy bear. It is tempting to do something, anything, to Monokuma, yet that will only end up with you being killed. That is not a good course of action. No logic in attempting the escape the inevitable. Might as well make it so the mastermind will suffer along with us.

"Shiro-chan, you should know what happens to people who say things like that." Monokuma then uses a vent that is above us to make his escape. He is probably messing with the girls or boys.

"I know, but I will not be like them." There is no way I will allow the incident at the apartments to repeat itself. That is the wrong course to take for any person, so I will continue on this path. It is the logical thing to do. Being an adult comes with its advantages that Monokuma does not realize since he has only worked with teenagers and Yasuhiro. I take the first step down the path of the destiny I am choosing for myself.

I swear, Kazuhiko, I will not allow these children to go through what you have. The mastermind will pay for taking you away from this world, especially Ayano and I.

* * *

 **See, I said this chapter was almost finished! I've already explained everything in the latest FoD chapter. It is highly recommended that you read these stories at the same time (of course, you don't have to), so, if you are not reading FoD, then yeah. I don't want to write to the same thing that I just did yesterday because I'm lazy (says the girl working on three SYOCs the same time).**

 **Reviews~**

 **mayurie-Thanks. ^.^ Best ship. Shiro is just going with the flow. Mizore is...Mizore. Kazuhiko is the trash man once again. You should know me by now, everything is connected. ;) You gotta raise up em death flags first. Jun is my little shit. Yuu will tell us in the next chapter. It will be explained in due time. Thanks. Here's another free time event! And bonding moments before they all kill each other. SPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Kazuhiko has a bad habit of being dead. Revealing that info will reveal the time. Emilynn watching a show that shouldn't even exist in their reality because she breaks the rules of nature. RULES OF NNNNAAAAAATTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **TheRoseShadow21-You're welcome, I love breaking all your hearts. The boys are being boys (and Shiro finally shows he has a stubborn side but shush, don't tell him that). All em protection squads. Shiro's parents had it going on. But he's not close with most of them! XD Thanks, here it is finally, after almost two months. Rachelle is rubbing off on me as I rub off on her. ;) ;) ;) Let's see if we can summon her in the reviews again.**

 **(and I will eventually review...eventually...I keep forgetting...*reads the chapter* *doesn't review*...and this is why people get annoyed with me)**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Let's talk about it. Emilynn will break the rules of time for references! She and Akita would be friends that hate each other but love each other (or, hey, EmiEmi exists). Thanks. :)**

 **YellowtheWriter-Yea! :D I'm gonna crush all your hopes and dreams! Every breath you take, Shiro, Yellow is watching. All you know for certain is that the FoD cast would kill to be inside that instead of the forest. Let the shipping commence! Asuka got left by Shiro to handle the madness herself. Jun is Jun...and that's Akemi. Puhuhuhu. Nah, I wouldn't put Akemi in this story...or would I? Thanks. There's always more going on than meets the eye. All these ships are amazing. Thanks. :)**

 **SqualinaTralala-Sachiko is the Naoko of this story...*FoD fans internally scream*. That's how Etsuko rolls. Oh, that would fit. Thanks. Mizore got it from inside her. She and Mirabilis would be BFFs. Yea, that's good to hear. I love writing Mizore. All your questions will be answered...eventually. But this one right now. I'm a fan of all those works but that shouldn't surprise anyone. :P All the mystery! Damn, your characters have a bad habit of getting into space. :P Being Kaito is suffering. Thanks. :D**


	11. Chapter 1-3

**Chapter 1-3: Lights Out**

* * *

"Girls?" I ask as I enter the lobby room (truly, it's a hobby room but Monokuma seems to have named it this instead) once again. Looking around the room I see that only some of them are still in the room, for the others must have gone somewhere else during my conversation with Yuu and Yuki. The ones who have stayed behind are Natsuki, Emilynn, Mei, and Etsuko. Natsuki and Etsuko are having a conversation about Natsuki's voice acting, with her showing off her vocals. However, the other two are...

"I swear, this time I'll pull out a deus ex machina and defeat you, or my name isn't Emilynn McKay!" Emilynn's fingers move rapidly on her video game controller, controlling the weirdly dressed player on her side of the screen. It seems like the two of them are fighting in this game. "Hadouken!"

"Not so fast!" Mei, with less effort, dodges Emilynn's attack. The match is over the moment Mei's character pins Emilynn's on the ground and does some special move. It is very flashy but kinda hurts my eyes.

"OMG! How do you do that!?" Emilynn's eyes sparkle. Seeing her actually have a normal conversation with another human being is slightly weird.

"Practice! Practice! Practice!"

"Then I'm gonna learn from you, sensei!" She is acting very different from when I hung out with her in this room. Probably helps that Mei and Emilynn have a shared interest in video games.

"Oh, Shiro, getting those two separated is gonna be impossible. Seeing you try would be interesting though," Etsuko tells me. "I mean, we could have Natsuki pretend to be one of their fav characters but they're having fun. This is good analyzing material."

"I would love to do that!" If Natsuki, Mei, and Emilynn knew each other out of the game, I have the feeling that the three of them would be friends. It is sad to think that there's a big chance that none of them will make it through this game. The chance of me surviving too is pretty low, just like everybody else. Monokuma might be telling the truth that only a maximum of one of us can survive.

Knowing that Kazuhiko has met his end, and the rest of his class is currently missing, I do not want to think what's going on with them. I just hope that Kazuhiko got respected after his death.

"Etsuko, Natsuki, do you know where everybody else is?" I ask the two of them.

"Oh, that, they began searching the place. Monokuma told us that there was...tell him, Natsuki." Etsuko grins. Why did they think it was a good idea to leave Natsuki basically alone with Etsuko? But I also do remember that Monokuma said that he wanted all of us to go exploring after the new motive.

"A movie theatre! It's showing Star Wars, right?" Natsuki adds-on. "Luke, I am your father." Her voice changes to one that is much more masculine and deep, and she also sounds like she has some sort of mask on.

"Movie theatre? Oh, yes, Yuu and Yuki want me to tell you that they are planning something with the boys-"

"Off we go then! Natsuki, come with!" Before I finish telling them, Etsuko drags Natsuki out of the room. I would want to help Natsuki but I should be more focused on stopping Monokuma my own way.

"Aaaahhhhh! Not again!" Emilynn and Mei are still playing their game. I get the feeling that Mei is going easy on Emilynn.

"Again!" Seeing those two smile with each other is refreshing, considering they were just fighting a little while earlier. Everybody is distracted so I leave the room. I see that Etsuko and Natsuki enter the room with Yuu and Yuki.

If I want to learn more about Monokuma and the apartments (since I know that they are connected to this somehow), the place I should start first is the library. There should be one in this spaceship somewhere. Monokuma has put a movie theatre on this level, so finding the library should not be that hard.

* * *

Looking throughout the school, it does not take me long to find the library. It is one of the doors that I did not look through before. Everything about this library, the school even, is impressive. The walls are covered with bookcases of all different kinds of books, except for the one section for a fireplace that is not currently on. There are computers on the right that might not give us actual information if Monokuma is smart. If Ayano and Kazuhiko were here, the both of them would easily defeat the bear using it. Ayano would hack into the systems, while Kazuhiko pulls out all of the information...

Off to the left, there is a group of comfy-looking chairs. There are five of them with all of them being cooler, darker colors like black and blue. The ground is mostly wooden except for the rug underneath the chairs.

However, I notice something about the chairs. Two of the girls are currently reading books on them, Ichiko and Sachiko. Books are scattered around Ichiko along with many pens, notes, and other supplies. Although the both of them are in the same room, it is clear that they are working on different projects. Ichiko is reading some kind of history book written in another language while Sachiko is studying something about origami.

"Oh, Shiro," Sachiko whispers at me. She looks up from her book and at me. "Uwauu." The girl clearly is not used to creating conversations by herself. Be it her shyness or naivete, or a mix of both, I cannot tell.

"Uwauu?"

"Uwauu!"

"I'm sorry, but can you be quiet? Oh...I don't mean to be rude...but this is a library," Ichiko reminds the both of us. Both of these girls are somewhat shy and do not have good social skills. Maybe they can relate to each other more than others due to this similarity, or their conversations would go nowhere quick.

"Do you want to go somewhere else, Sachiko?" I ask her. She turns red like a tomato.

* * *

 _ **Do you want to free time with Sachiko Isobe?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

* * *

"Alone with a boy...oh dear. Um...s-sure!" she shouts out. Realizing her loud voice, Sachiko covers her mouth and blushes some more. Sachiko really does seem like a child in this scenario.

"Where should we go?" Sachiko does not answer my question, though she does try to think of something. We then go out of the library and into the hallway, where nobody else was. Not the most exciting place to have a chat but it will do.

"Um...what should we do?" she asks. It would be good to become acquainted with the girl since she seems to be smart and a good asset. If I'm going to be able to outsmart Monokuma and find out the truth, then I will have to have allies. Sure, it might be manipulative, but sometimes things like this have to be done. There's a reason why I get the nickname "The Cold Composer" inside certain groups (personally, I think they could have come up with a better name but I cannot change it). I wonder if any of the people here know about it since Yuu and Yuki don't seem to.

"Would you like to discuss your talent?" Yes, since Sachiko seems to have a useful one. From the limited times, I have interacted with my sister whose a miko, I recognize that they can hold a large amount of power, even in small, weak bodies like Sachiko's.

"Miko? Yes. I come from a small village that is known for their shrines." That makes sense. Sachiko does not seem to be the type of person that would fare well in the city. Comparing somebody like her to the common people of the cities is like comparing black and white. There may be similarities yet it is clear that they are not the same.

"A small village? How do you like the city so far?" Considering that the only place to live that isn't a city is more than four hours away, it makes sense that Sachiko probably moved to the city shortly before.

"If you do not mind my opinion...it is truly amazing! Uwauu!" Sachiko gets excited for a couple seconds but then returns to what I assume is her normal, demure self. What does not make sense is that noise that she is making. It sounds like she is trying to say the Japanese word for rabbit, usagi, and failing, even though that is not what she is attempting to do.

"Uwauu?"

"Uwauu!"

"Okay, let's see. What is the origin of your talent?" Although her village is known for their shrines (I may want to ask her the name of it later because I truly do not know too many Japanese villages), that would not create an Ultimate by itself. There must have been something else that happened.

"Oh, my family is the head of the village..." Her words begin to trail off.

"So your family runs your village?" That is interesting, she comes from a position of power yet acts shy. Her parents must not have envisioned her to become a leader, at least for the village itself, though it would not surprise me if I learn Sachiko has been sheltered throughout her life. Sachiko may have had a better life than most of us, but that is just a guess based on first impressions. Never truly judge a person on the first impressions (or anything for the matter).

"Yes, but that is not important right now. My family gave me the training that I needed and there are not that many mikos left...so yeah." Sachiko does not want to talk about it. Whether or not because she is too shy, does not trust me enough, or does not want to think about it, I truly do not know. It soon becomes awkward between the two of us due to the silence, causing Sachiko to take one step away and turn even redder. She does not seem to know how to act around boys, especially ones her own age, or slightly older like I am. The only reason she is probably able to make conversation with me is that of my feminine appearance.

"So what is your favorite thing about the city?"

"The amusement park! Uwauu!" She smiles but in an innocent, timid way. I remember that the Committee finally opened their first official amusement park after Kazuhiko and the others went missing. It always puzzled me why the government would invest in a theme park, but the most likely answer is public relations.

"What's your favorite ride?" I may have never gone to the park since admission is expensive and I have my own bills to pay (now that I think about it, what will happen to my house because of all of this?), but it seems fun. If it opened while he was still alive, I'm sure Kazuhiko would go on and on about making an article about it. Wait, what would happen to that nice cat that I feed? Hopefully, somebody else will find it in their heart to continue my tradition. That cat is way too fat to be a street cat though.

"The roller coaster!" Wait, you mean the death trap that always makes people scream? Why would somebody like that? Sure, I have never gone on one, but it does not look like a fun experience. I am surprised that Sachiko does not fly out of the coaster either. "Oh...I am so sorry for always raising my voice. I am truly sorry." Sachiko then bows, and I motion her to stand up.

"Do not apologize, I would probably do the same thing with music," I encourage her. I place my hand on her shoulder, but that is probably not the right thing to do because I am surprised how red the little girl can get.

"Excuse me! I shall make my leave!" Completely flustered, Sachiko goes into one of the rooms that is not the library. She probably forgot the book she left out, so maybe I should put it back for her as a show of good faith.

"I'm sorry!...Please, um, get out of my...way, yeah, way." Ichiko comes running out of the library with a ton of books in her arms. Loose papers make a trail behind her but Ichiko does not notice. Maybe I should pick these up too.

* * *

With Ichiko's papers in my hands, I make my way to the library. All of them are in a language I do not understand. Some of it looks like Japanese (which I only know some, and that some are all vocal), while others are completely foreign to me. Certainly in none of the languages that famous compositions are in. No German here. I can still realize they are rather sloppy, however.

The book that Sachiko was reading is on the desk, with it flipped over to a complicated design. I then focus on Sachiko's book. The book has surprisingly formal and complex for a how-to book.

Not knowing where the book was originally, I begin scamming through the vast amounts of books. It is overwhelming yet still has a relaxing vibe. The contradiction helps create the atmosphere of the whole place. Homely but still with a tinge of danger. I would not be surprised if somebody uses the fireplace for murder.

Looking through the books, I quickly find the how-to section and place the book where it belongs. Sachiko must have started reading it because it is easy to find and low enough for her to reach. I then start gazing through the rest of the books, trying to find out what secrets the place must have. I highly doubt the mastermind would do something as stupid as leaving a book out that might ruin their entire plan, but it is good to check for loose ends. Reading also is a great way to pass the time. Perhaps I can even find books all about music theory and practice that some more.

"Waahhh...you moved everything!" Ichiko comes running into the library, only a little peeved that I so happened to touch her stuff. She places her stuff back the way that I found it. The mess makes me feel slightly uncomfortable but I can learn to live with it.

Maybe I should hang out with Ichiko as well. From what I get from her, she seems like she would be helpful, considering her talent in history. She must remember at least some of the events of the apartments and the other games.

"Ichiko, can I ask you something?" I cannot be too overbearing and come out with the big questions first. The last thing I want is for Ichiko to become suspicious of me. There's also the fact that I know almost nothing about her. In this world, you have to be careful about those possibly loyal to the Committee. Pissing off one of Kirigiri's dogs is nothing more than a death sentence.

"Sure...sure. I don't know how I could help but...sure." Ichiko begins to play with the cuffs on her shirt. Before I can say anything, the both of us hear a loud beep sound on the speakers. It is loud enough to make both of us grab our ears in pain.

"Attention, students, can you please report to the gym? Oh, yeah, boys, I mean the girls. Boys, just do whatever you were doing before. Except you Jun, screw you Jun," Monokuma announces on the speakers. Ichiko and I both then leave the library together, heading towards the gym. The spaceship is big so it might take some time to get there.

* * *

In the library, I notice that Asuka and Mizore made it here before the two of us. Emilynn, Mei, Etsuko, Sachiko, and Natsuki are not here yet, so we will probably have to wait for them. It will be good to make conversation with the four of us here.

"Alright, we just have to wait for everything else, right? Boring. Shiro, dance for me." Monokuma then appears in front of all of us. He is laying on his side and looks like he is about to fall asleep.

"No."

"You truly are a stick in the mud!" Monokuma complains like a little child.

"We're here!" Mei then opens the gym door with much pizzazz. Emilynn is right behind her, too focused on her video game once again. She has earbuds in her ears and her hood is now covering her face.

"Dance for me, Mei! Show Shiro how it's done!" Monokuma points to Mei in an overly fashionable way. Mei then twirls for him and then says something like tada. She even does some kind of jazz hands.

"Dance, Monokuma must be summoning a demon! Run for your lives!" Mizore then starts running around in circles. I am reminded that I need whatever Mizore has to get out of bed in the morning. Asuka tries to calm her down but is not successful. It must be really hard when you are the most mature of all the girls. I do not want to know what's happening with the boys if this is the kind of behavior the girls are participating in.

"I am sure that this is not how you summon a demon," Sachiko whispers to herself. That is when I notice she has entered the room silently. She must not know that I can hear her because of my good hearing.

"Come on, Natsuki, you're my new guinea pig!" Etsuko, much like Mei, makes a grand entrance, but instead by kicking open the door. Natsuki stays as far away from her that she reasonably can. Once in the room, she hurries to the other side as Etsuko moves closer to Emilynn. Emilynn stares at Etsuko with a certain tension emitting from the two of them making eye contact.

"Now that everybody is here, cue to plot!" Monokuma exclaims. Before anybody can question what he means, we hear something being locked from behind us. Then all the lights in the gym go off at once, excluding Emilynn's phone.

"Have fun, my precious bastard students!"

* * *

 **Yeah, more ssppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 **Considering the...chaos happening in FoD, here's a breather with a new DiOS character since things are normal here...for now. And, yeah, the chapters are shorter and easier to write (yeah, the main reason why these chapters are short are because FoD's are sometimes a bitch to write).**

 **I hope I'm still writing the characters well because I'm still getting used to them (and this is why you don't juggle more than thirty characters).**

 **Now reviews~ or review...oh well. XD I'm not the type of writer to beg for reviews.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Yes, feed me with your internal screaming. The girls know that the best way to defeat Monokuma is cooperation. Thanks, I based it off of how my own twin and I used to argue way back when. Thanks. Here it finally is, twenty days later! :P**


	12. Chapter 1-4

**Chapter 1-4: I Once Believed In You**

* * *

"Alright, this is something," Asuka comments. Its calming to hear her voice. Sure, she may be headstrong, but, compared to the other girls, she is the sanest. Having her in this situation would make things slightly less chaotic. Emphasis on slightly.

"We're all gonna to die! Curse the evil ducks!" Mizore shouts out. She begins to run around in circles, being lit up by one of the lone sources of light, Emilynn's phone.

"But I do not feel anything wrong-"

"That's because you're delusional, Sachi. Heya, if you're not dead, say something!" For a second, I was scared that Etsuko would purposefully play dead just to scare us all. Looks like even Etsuko is taking this situation more seriously.

"Something," Emilynn responds in a deadpan voice. She still plays her game, and Mei is behind her. Mei takes off Emilynn's hood and the girl does not respond. Emilynn is truly too transfixed into her mobile device.

"This is bad." Natsuki is back to using her manly voice. She stays with Emilynn and Mei, making sure she keeps her distance from Etsuko.

"Um...We have to be, um, careful...Look for glowing paint, yeah." Ichiko then goes exploring the other parts of the gym. She does not have a light source, only relying on her natural senses. Every one of her papers now in her bag as she relies on solely her hands and feet.

"I think everybody is accounted for." Nobody is dead, so that is a good sign. Monokuma probably did this so he could scare us into murder. He should really have a better opinion of his students. That way he can actually win one of these for once.

"Senpai, what should we do!?" Mei then latches onto my arm. I am about to push her off until I feel that something does not feel right. Looking on the floor, I see one of Ichiko's papers that is strangely not coded in another language. Unluckily, I am not given time to read it before...

"Shiro, Mei, look out!" Sachiko shouts, being unusually forceful. The both of us move out in time as the floor beneath us crumbles. Monokuma must be using his trap doors for whatever he is planning.

"Um...I blame the evil ducks." Mizore goes right to the hole, measuring the sides using some techniques. "Falling down here wouldn't hurt us in any way but we shouldn't test that." Good, Mizore is using her mathematical skills to be useful for us.

"They will keep singing the Duck Song, that would drive us into despair!" Emilynn then shines her phone down there. It seems to lead to some kind of tunnel that is too small for most of us to go through.

"Only peeps that are under five feet, two inches could fit in there. Curse my tallness!" Mizore shouts. Only Sachiko and Natsuki fit that description. Mei would but it looks like she has grown since we have arrived here. I look down the hole as well, seeing if there is any chance somebody like me can go through. It is too small for me to want to take my chance.

"Oh, I have a feeling something bad will happen." Shaking, Sachiko slowly makes her way down the opening and through the tunnel. Emilynn's phone can only give her light for so long. Sachiko could get her handbook out if she wanted.

"If you say so..." Natsuki's voice is low and unsure. "Then I must!" She quickly changes to a much more confident persona. Getting out her handbook, she follows after Sachiko. We all follow her lead and take our handbooks out.

"Okay, now what?" Asuka looks around with the light source. Along with Etsuko and Mizore, Asuka ventures to where Ichiko has gone. The four of them work fast to find another exit out of here.

"KK, this is boring." Emilynn is not interested. She sits on a nearby sports mat with Mei going her right after. The two of them start a conversation about video games that have the both of them smiling.

By myself, I search the gym. There really isn't a semblance of an exit except for the one used by Natsuki and Sachiko. It is a standard gym outside the obvious being in space part. This truly is an excellent display of architecture. Is that the right word to describe this? As a musician, I truly do not know much about the art that goes into making buildings.

"Heya, senpai! Whatcha doing!?" Mei sneaks up from behind me. She has a devious smile on her face.

"Searching for an exit."

"Ah, you're no fun! Shouldn't we use the luckster over there to help?" Mei asks. However, right as she says that Emilynn gets off the mat and then accidentally bumps her head onto the shelf. A shot put barely misses her head. "Thank God, it isn't the library then..."

"What?"

"What?!"

"I ship you two!" Emilynn exclaims from the other side of the room. Mei begins to blush like mad, but I pay it no mind. What does it even mean to ship people? Was she expecting to mail us back to Earth somehow?

"Emilynn!" Mei begins to blush even more. Does this young girl perhaps have a crush on me? That does not surprise me, considering she is basically grabbing hold of me whenever she can.

"You can have the anime protagonist all to yourself." Emilynn goes back to playing her video games. She pays no attention to the other shot put ball that almost smashes her head in. The only way to get her to care perhaps is by destroying her phone.

"Emilynn...arrrgggh. Heya, Shiro, remember-oh shit!" Mei is interrupted by her own words as the ground below us falls down. We both look up to see whether or not to escape, but this time the door has closed. There goes that idea.

"Hm. Let's find a way to escape." With both of us still having our handbooks out, we easily find the tunnel entrance behind us. It is much bigger than the last one, but we will still have to crawl.

"You go first! I don't want you looking!"

"But, Mei, you are wearing shorts-"

"Please!" Finding there to be no reason to deny Mei, I am the first to climb into the small tunnel. I place my handbook in front of me and slowly use my shoulders to move forward. It would be easier with hands but this way is much safer.

Mei is after me but not with her handbook out. Perhaps she put it away because we already have mine. She has her eyes focused on the ceiling as if she is trying not to look at me.

"It's ok to look at my butt, Mei-"

"Oh my God, you're so forward! Ah!" Mei, with an immense amount of blush, looks directly at me, but then her eyes dart away again. Didn't she want to go second? Why is she acting this way? It's only a butt. Then again, she is a teenager, she isn't as sexually experienced as I am.

"There's nothing else to do, so do you just want to talk?" I ask.

* * *

 _ **Do you want to free time with Mei Yamazaki?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

* * *

"Sure."

"What were you trying to tell me before?" I question her. She then starts looking at her hands but then straightforward. This time she is more focused even though she is still red.

"Do you remember Akita Yamazaki?" She is acting out of character. Seeing her serious she is right now is jarring, to say the least. Now the red is completely gone from her face.

"Akita Yamazaki? The mediator? I have heard of her, but I do not believe we have met. Perhaps we have but she forgot to mention her name," I answer her. It is sometimes hard for me to remember the names of everybody I have come across in my life. Being in the music business, especially in the position of composer, means I meet new people almost every day. Hard to get some of their names straight.

"Nevermind! She's just my sis!"

"Yes, your sister. I guess you bond with Emilynn over your siblings, right?" Having twenty-seven known siblings (I highly doubt I know all of them), I never really got close to any of them. Everybody else that I have to meet had another favorite sibling.

"Ha ha...well...we don't really get along. She's...um...interesting." That must be a sore spot for Mei. I do not understand how somebody that is considered a mediator could get this reaction from their sister.

"Interesting?" This is probably not a good idea, but a part of me desires to know. What does getting close to people related to you truly mean? I do not even know my mother that well so I have no experience to draw from.

"Um...um...she hates me," she admits. Mei is being surprisingly open. This is turning awkward. "...This game...will fuel the same hate...like it always does."

"How do you know that?" Why am I continuing this conversation? The logical part of my brain is screaming at me, but my emotion and curiosity are getting the better of me. This is rare, so why not stop now? Actually, stop now, this conversation can continue later.

"..." Okay, time to change the topic. I may be an adult, yet I still don't know how to deal with conversations with this. Especially with teenage girls. Or teenagers in general.

"So what's your favorite game?"

"Hm? That's a change of topic! I'll take it!" Mei smiles. "My fav game would have to be...hmmm...Overwatch! I main as Reaper FYI! He's dark like my soul." I see why Mei and Emilynn have become friends quickly. Although their personalities are very different, they both talk the same way about games.

"Reaper?"

"Yea, sometimes I just want to let out my inner emo!" She laughs. It is such a genuine laugh. Hearing something like this is rare, especially nowadays. Etsuko would have probably recorded it and used it for a lot of research.

"Sure thing-"

"Let's talk about you, Shiro! What's your favorite...um...instrument?" Mei, do not state it that way. That is a good way for people to think certain things about you. She truly is naive. At least socially.

"..."

"Instrument?"

"Please do not make me pick, Mei."

"Ok, ok, so, um, have you played any games, Shiro?" Mei is still looking for conversation. She is lucky that this passageway is suspiciously straight with no real twists or turns. Monokuma might be planning something.

"Well..." Before I could answer, I hear something from behind me. I realize that there is now a see-through wall between Mei and me. That is certainly something to stop our time together. "I think this is more important now."

"Crap, senpai, I think I'm stuck!" Mei is also back using that nickname as well. Not the worse thing I have been called, yet it starts to get annoying after a while. Much like anime protagonist. Those two now have even more in common.

"Just go the other way, perhaps it has opened now. Keep your cool. I will continue this way," I respond. Mei then turns around, and, with the little amount of space she has, brings out her handbook.

"Bye, Shiro! Let's talk again real soon!" Mei then turns her head around and smiles at me. Then she begins going to other direction by herself.

"Goodbye, Mei." Sighing, I continue going onward, alone once again. With Kazuhiko gone, and Ayano's whereabouts being currently unknown, I guess this is how I will be for now on. Alone. "I know I promised that I wouldn't get this emotional. Kazuhiko..."

But sometimes both of us lie.

* * *

Being alone is quite uneventful. All you have is yourself and your thoughts. Lately, I have only been thinking about Kazuhiko and the events surrounding this game. Having that conversation with Mei might make her become a useful ally in the future. She seems to know more than she is letting on.

"Ow!" Before I realize it, I figure out that I have run head-first into somebody. I have been stuck in my thoughts for so long that I was no longer paying attention to my surroundings. Now this pain in my head forces me back to reality.

"Sorry." I look at who I have ran into. To my surprise, he is yet another man. His face is hidden as he is accidentally hiding it while holding onto his head. Though, by the rest of his body, and by the fact that he is not on this side, means he is clearly a man.

"Excuse me, my name's Himura Sachihiro, Ultimate Violinist! I hope we become friends!"

* * *

 **Himura Sachihiro**

 **Ultimate Violinist**

* * *

He then faces me and shines a great, big smile. Himura's smile reminds me of Kazuhiko. Everything about him strangely reminds me of Kazuhiko. Even this weird, strange feeling in my chest.

Himura has black hair that is clean cut, the opposite of my long ponytail and ahoge (I do believe this is what it is called, but I might have to ask Emilynn later). His eyes are a sharp, icy blue that is both calming and brilliant at the same time. He also has pale skin that is very well taken care of. Despite being a violinist, Himura has an athletic body type, so he must take good care of himself in his downtime. Everything about him is approachable as he seems to be friendly, yet much more relaxed compared to some of the girls.

His outfit is standard casual formal fare. Himura wears a formal, long-sleeved white shirt with a grey vest over it. He has on black jeans and dress shoes that are the same color. Around his neck is a pendant of a music note. One thing stands out, however, and that he is somehow dragging his violin case with him using just his left foot. Those muscles have already served him well in this game.

"Greetings, my name is Shiro Amari, Ultimate Composer-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm such a big fan of yours! Why are you with the girls?" Oh, so Himura is a fan of mine? That would make things much simpler. I have heard of his name a couple times yet have never gotten the opportunity to play with him.

"I do not know, Himura," I answer him. Honestly, it is a bit overwhelming to have a fan inside the Killing Game. Especially one that looks the way that Himura does.

Wanting to check something, I pull out his profile using my handbook. I notice that the rest of the boys cannot be accessed right at this moment, but Himura can now. So I click on Himura's profile and read more about him. His age is eighteen...oh thank God.

"Hmmm...then you wanna hang out with the boys? I can take you the other way! I know you'll like some...and not others. Shiro, heed my warnings and stay away from Ryoichi Homura." Ryoichi Homura? What can be so bad about him? Then again, knowing how some other of my classmates are, especially in my own class, I should be prepared for anything.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, he's just a lunatic. But wanna hang out after this too? With the other boys? Oh, I think you would like Jun! He has the same interest in the arts as us. There's also Kitsu, he's cool. Everybody's cool." Himura sure likes to talk, yet, for some reason, I do not find him annoying. Perhaps it's because he's not yelling every line in my ear.

"Right now we should be focused on the girls, however. Monokuma gave us an extra motive and told us to blame it on Jun," I tell Himura. There is no way I will be telling what it is though. If he wants to know, he can figure it easily by getting out of here and asking one of the girls. Some might not want to talk, but Etsuko would probably happily show him her photo.

"What?" I am about to say something, but then the space above us opened up. Both of us ditch our current conversation and make our way back to the main level. I realize that we are just outside the girl's section of Yuu and Yuki's room.

"So this is what the girl's side looks like," Himura notes. He looks around, examining the area around him. This is no time to ask him about the boys because I am pretty sure that the both of us should be able to open the gym doors from the outside.

"We should go to the gym. Most of the girls are still locked in the gym-"

"A body has been discovered. After a brief period of investigation, there will be a Class Trial. The boys are also free to roam with the girls now. Remember to not get busy with each other during the investigation! If you want to know, that poor murdered soul is hanging in the gym." I cannot believe what I am hearing. Somebody has given into Monokuma's demands so early in the game.

"We have to hurry!" Himura exclaims. He takes hold of my hand as he begins to run fast towards the gym. It makes sense he is taking me along since I will actually know the way. Though I am focusing more on the fact that we are technically holding hands.

"Yes, continue going straight..." I list the directions. All I can hope for now is that the killer can be found and nothing like this will happen again. But, knowing history, thinking like would only lead to disappointment. Somebody always died in these games. Monokuma made sure of that.

* * *

We make it to the gym doors in one piece. Except for my poor lungs. Himura sure is hit, and comparing myself to him makes me feel self-conscious. I was never known to be the type that exercised a lot.

"The girls must be inside," I comment. Himura lets go of my hand and I cannot help to feel somewhat disappointed. We then open the doors together to see that they are now unlocked. This is not going to be a pretty sight.

* * *

Near the entrance, Asuka, Emilynn, Ichiko, and Mizore stare in horror at something that is in front of them. Etsuko is farther in the room with an uncharacteristic expression of concern written all over her face, even though there seems to be a slight smile forming on her lips. There is one concerning thing about Etsuko, however, and that is her covered in blood. Spots of the room are blood-soaked while others still have a clear shine to them.

The weird thing, however, is that there is a rope tied to one of the exercise bars (it is about eight feet in the air probably because of some cruel joke). I really should have investigated the gym more. A rope is tangled on the bar itself, and somebody is hanging from the other side. Not from her knee, but her foot is stuck. She is still swinging side from side slightly.

Moving onto the girl herself, she seems to have been bruised in various places. The cause of death at first glance could be blunt force trauma. Blood is still dripping from her head onto the floor underneath her. Her eyes are wide open and it is clear that the girl was in shock as she painfully died. Both her arms also seem to be broken as they are in very unnatural positions.

Various athletic tools are now out of place all over the gym. The thing is, by the just looking at them, the murder weapon cannot be figured out. More than one of the items is covered with blood. However, one thing stands out, her handbook. A picture is clearly being shown of another girl being stabbed and beaten to death brutally in some kind of forest. That is when I recognize the girl as the one I lent out gloves to all those years ago. She is still wearing them in that picture...

* * *

 _"Here!" I hand a girl dressed up like some sort of baby a pair of gloves, for she looked uncomfortable showing the world that her hands were fake. She is clearly doing this for her sister who is wearing a similar kind of getup._

 _I should have known. That girl herself told him that she wanted to be a mediator. For some reason, that memory seems to stay with me, no matter how much I want to get rid of it._

 _And...that little girl..._

* * *

Even though it does not make sense, I have figured out who that little girl is. That girl that may have been crying and complaining, but was still full of life. Just how in the world does this make sense? She should not be high school age, let alone an Ultimate...

...And yet, here is Mei Yamazaki, the Ultimate E-Sports Gamer, lifeless.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The first death! Never be a Yamazaki in my stories. Or else you'll die first.**

 **And, look, Himura is here to save Shiro from all the girls. Shiro approves.**

 **Just a note, the rewrite of FoD has officially begun. And, yes, DiOS will also have a rewrite after chapter three. Only the first chapter of FoD is completely finished tho. Just forty more to go (save me).**

 **Reviews~**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Yep, Mei is gone. Bye Mei. OF COURSE IT IS NOT GOOD, THIS IS THE COMMITTEE SAGA! I break all your hopes and dreams! Well, Mei didn't get the hint, and, well, um...yeah. Did you find Mei cute? Too bad, she's dead. Save your tea for FoD, especially the final trial. BREAK ALL YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS! Natsuki, no, don't use the escape pod, you can only do that by murrrddder. Emilynn and Etsuko are filling up the room with sexual tension. Asuka and Shiro are gone for one second and one of their kids murdered another one. Thanks ^_^**

 **KananMari-RIP Mei Yamazaki. RIP any Yamazaki. RIP RIP RIP. Thanks, I'm here to tear your ships apart. Cool, I hope you did well (I'm horrible at fighting games so whelp). Somebody get Kanan a girl like Mei...very, very dead. XD Sorry not sorry. UWAUU! Well, Emilynn's waifu died. Don't be a waifu. Natsuki is like OH HELL NAH! Somebody save Etsuko from herself.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Yep, free time, every time! Shiro gets around. Sachiko likes living on the edge, uwauu! Except for when she's not on roller coasters! Only on rollercoasters. Ichiko is me whenever somebody cleans my dirty room and moves all my writing outlines (I'm looking at you JJ). The apartments are here to haunt you! Monokuma saved Ichiko from the death flags. Etsuko won't leave anyone alone. ;) Well, um, Mei is dead.**


	13. Investigation 1-1

**Investigation 1-1: We'll Use You As A Warning Sign**

* * *

"Geez, not even thirty hundred thousand words in and you go off killing each other!" Monokuma sighs as he pops into the gym. "Now here's the Monokuma File! So you can actually have a hope of solving this case."

"M-Monokuma File?" Ichiko can barely get her words out. Her eyes continue to focus on the dead body. We might have only known each other for a very short time, but there is still a certain sadness to everything.

"Well, I gotta save my damsel in distress." Emilynn is not shaken up as I thought she would be. She, however, gently unties Mei from the rope, places her on the ground, and gives her back her handbook.

Mizore screams in surprise, yet she calms down after a little. On the other hand, Asuka is still screaming and then she runs past the two of us to get into the hallway. I could hear her heavy breathing while she passed. Himura begins to scream as well. At this point, my ears are beginning to hurt.

"The quicker we solve this, the quicker that we can get this over with," I say to Himura. Then I take out my handbook to read the information Monokuma has provided to all of us.

* * *

 **Monokuma File #1**

 **Victim-Mei Yamazaki, Ultimate E-Sports Gamer**

 **Height-Five feet, two inches**

 **Weight-Ninety-five pounds**

 **Age-*REDACTED***

 **Blood Type-O**

 **Birthday-October 2nd**

* * *

 **Cause of Death**

 **The victim of this case was Mei Yamazaki, Ultimate E-Sports Gamer.**

 **The body was discovered in the gym.**

 **The cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head. There are also other injuries inflicted on her body.**

* * *

Even with my limited information about the Killing Games, I am certain that this information is lacking. Many items in the gym could have been used to cause that kind of death. Especially the ones littered on the floor and covered with blood.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Himura, afterward, runs out of the room with tears in his eyes. Guess he is not the type of person to handle bodies all that well. In this world, he will have to learn to adapt to this situation. We are part of the Killing Game, that is the reality. People are going to die.

The only other person in this room that seems to be focused on the investigation is Ichiko. Etsuko leaves the gym, most likely to remove all of the blood from her. Emilynn, meanwhile, has promoted herself as the protector of the body. That was something I would not have guessed at first, but it does make some amount of sense.

To my surprise, my handbook beeps. It is still in my hands so I am able to see the update fairly quickly. Seems like the others can find certain pieces of evidence. This strikes me as strange as I would think Monokuma would not want us to work together. Having the handbooks work in this way requires us to cooperate, which is something Monokuma clearly does not want. So what is the meaning of this design? I am pretty sure that this is not the original way the handbooks were used either.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #2: Mei's Handbook**

 **Mei Yamazaki's handbook fell to the floor sometime during the process of having her body moved. This is evidenced by the blood trails from one side of the room to the other.**

 **Displayed on her handbook is a picture of her motive. The body belongs to Sae Emiya, the Ultimate Experiment Subject.**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #3: Position of Body**

 **When Mei Yamazaki was found, her body was suspended with a rope on one of the exercise bars. Her foot was stuck in the room and only hanging on loosely.**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #4: Bloody Etsuko**

 **Etsuko Abe was found bloodied when the body was discovered.**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #5: Bloody Sport Equipment**

 **All over the gym floor, there is sports equipment. Some of the equipment has blood on it but only one was used as the main murder weapon.**

* * *

Sae Emiya? Whose that? I have never heard of her before even though we are both Ultimates. She must have been in the second class. There is no Honary in front of her title and, even though I was not close to any of them, I know who my classmates were. What strikes me as weird, though, is that clearly was the girl named Akita Yamazaki. And with a talent like an experiment subject, it does not take a lot to connect the dots.

"...Sae...?" Emilynn is now transfixed onto her handbook. Seconds later, Emilynn runs out of the room but does not have the same expression as the others. She is hard to read with her strangely cold face.

I am truly the only person I can trust during this investigation. The only one seemingly trying to investigate the gym is Ichiko, and I have doubts about whether or not the others are investigating the other rooms. Any of them can be the killer of Mei though. Nobody can be trusted this early on in the game. Faking their personality would be easy with how little we truly know about each other. Perhaps when the trial is over, I will get to know my underclassmen better. See who is or is not trustworthy during the trial.

Moving closer to the body, I examine Mei. My lack of medical experience would make this nearly futile, but, with how the bullets work, Monokuma might accidentally give us more clues than intended.

Mei's eyes are still open so I begin to see whether or not there is anything off about them, other than the obvious lack of life. The shock in her eyes must mean that she saw her killer coming but could not properly defend herself. Though that is a little weird since I would theorize that Mei would scream and alert the others. Then again, with all the heavy equipment on the floor, the others with her could have been distracted. It was dark and the most likely examination was that Mei tripped on something. Asking around might help answer some questions.

Where Mei's foot was trapped in the rope, there is a new scar. The most likely cause is the rope with how much stress it was under. That kind of rope is not made to support somebody of Mei's weight for long. If we did not remove her ourselves, Mei probably would have dropped onto the floor.

I, assuming that there was no other important evidence left on the body itself, look over to Ichiko. She seems to be jotting down notes in her notebook. It seems to be evidence that Monokuma does not bother to give us using the bullet system. If Monokuma ever decided to stop giving us faithful evidence, that would be useful indeed. Right now, Ichiko seems to write down notes on how the whole gym is laid out. Seeing that when it is finished would be easier than searching the entire room myself.

"Ahhh!" Sachiko and Natsuki then enter the gym together. I question whether or not Mei should have gone with them through their tunnel. It might have been a tight fit, but there would be a chance she would not be dead right now. No, I should stop thinking about what ifs, whats done is done. Mei Yamazaki is dead and there is nothing we can do about it. Both Sachiko and Natsuki react how I expected, however. Sachiko is the one screaming while Natsuki has tears in her eyes.

However, Sachiko recovers more quickly than most of the others to my surprise. Out of her state of shock, Sachiko begins to pray for Mei. She does not realize that Etsuko comes behind her, with the blood cleaned off of her body. There are also some bandages so Etsuko must have some degree of medical experience. She might not act like a typical psychologist, yet she still has their knowledge.

"Hey, can't you, like, summon her soul or something with that magic of yours?" Etsuko questions. "I mean, it's not real, but, if it was, that would be really useful right now. Then I won't call you a schizo freak."

"W-well, while it's true that I can channel spirits, I've never really summoned a dead person' soul… For that, you need to be a spirit medium… I'm so sorry…" Sachiko responds after she finishes praying. Natsuki stands between the two of them, unsure about what to do.

"Figures."

"Um..."

"It appears that I am saddened. The loss of a friend in such a way as this...hurts greatly I-I may need a moment." Etsuko must be more compassionate than I took her for. Or she might be messing with our minds to make us think she does care. I have to get a better read on Etsuko before I can come to any conclusions.

"Well, that happened," Natsuki comments while using one of her many voices. It might be some kind of reference, but I do not get it. The only people that seem to be into that kind of thing now is Emilynn and Natsuki. Mei could have enjoyed it if she was still alive.

Another beep goes off in the room. With nothing else to do, I decided to check my handbook. Seeing this clue might give me a better idea on where to investigate next.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #6:** **Qfstpobmjuz Fyqfsjnfou**

 **Nfj Zbnbablj boe ljmmfs bsf uif lfzt tpmwjoh uif nztufsz cfijoe uif fyqfsjnfout. Cf xbsz, uipvhi, bt xifo zpv foufs, zpv dboopu dpnf cbdl bt uif tbnf qfstpo.**

* * *

The bullet has left me more confused than before. Sometimes it seems like Monokuma wants us to win this game, other times he is clearly trying to mess with us.

Only if Ayano and...Kazuhiko were here. They are better at cracking codes than I am. Once they tried to teach me, yet the only result was frustration. The only thing I am good at is composing music. Perhaps that is why I was spared the same fate as the both of them. Hacking and journalism are more important than composing in the Committee's eyes.

"That is...strange," Ichiko says to herself. Not wanting to interrupt her investigation, I slowly make my way closer to her. She has started to work on something different. I slowly sit on the cold floor, on a section not tainted by the mass amounts of blood. This blood has to come from Etsuko and Mei since it is too much to come from just one of them. Though, when I reach where she sits on the floor, I see what caused her reaction.

Looking at where Mei and I escaped, there is an unexplained blood trail. How did that get there? And is that Mei or Etsuko's blood? Was Mei murdered when she went back? If that is the case, I am partly to blame for her death. This is no time for what-ifs, however. As the eldest of the students here, I have to take some sort of responsibility anyway. I should have acted more as a leader figure for all of them instead of Asuka. Asuka is still a child so I do not want to imagine what stress she is going through.

"Personality...Experiment..." Ichiko's eyes dilate. "What does...this mean?" Instead of running out in a hurry, Ichiko leaves the room slowly and with more confidence. She must have figured out what the message means. Perhaps I should track her down later to figure out what is going on inside her mind. Having an ally like her would be useful in this game.

Beep. That sound is going to become quickly grating at this rate. Why couldn't Monokuma choose a sound that sounds better? A bell would be more soothing and still gather our attention. Though I believe Monokuma would not give us that pleasure.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #7: Etsuko's Account**

 **Etsuko Abe claims that somebody attacked her with the gym equipment. Due to how dark it was, Etsuko could not tell who. She theorizes that the killer has to be on the stronger side to properly work with the equipment.**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #8: Asuka's Account**

 **Asuka Takano claims that the only sounds that could have alerted her group to the murder were the crashing sounds and the small yelp that came from Mei Yamazaki. Mei, however, sounded more shock than anything else, not like somebody was trying to kill her.**

* * *

This is truly a hard case to solve. I could have a simple mind and jump to Etsuko being the culprit, but it is clear that she is being set-up in some kind of way. If I do not find a clue on the true culprit soon, my underclassmen will begin to blame Etsuko since that would make everything easier. That is the best way for all of us to die...

I cannot allow that to happen.

* * *

 **Hahaha, DiOS exists. With shorter chapters. Yippee~**

 **I had severe writer's block so hopefully, this chapter is still good.**

 **Reviews~**

 **KananMari-Never have OTPs in my fics, they'll die. XD But I already killed the Yamazaki children. Emilynn approves of your shipping. Because Shiro doesn't go on the internet that much. He's too busy trying not to be caught up too much in the Committee. Yes, Natsuki, stay in the loli tunnel.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Mei could not escape the death flag of having a name starting with M. *Mizore sweats* Yamazakis will never have fun at this rate. Himura for life. Thank you. Here it is finally. XD**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Himura is so dead. XD Shiro ships himself with Himura (and the girls realized they were all defeated by the new guy). Ah, never be a Yamazaki. Monokuma is who writes all of my typos. Well, Mei and Akita died with each other somewhat.**

 **1GlimmerShine-I am too, I know your pain. Yamazakis never survive. The Yamazakis existed. Himura has made more ground than all of the girls combined. Jun, RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Oh, you betcha that there's a twist to this case. ;)**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-Its ok, its good that you are reviewing. :) Never trust ships, even more in my stories. Thank you, I find writing Himura a lot of fun. :D Mei deserves better than me, but she is stuck being my OC. Thanks, but you'll have to wait for the rest of the boys. We have a mystery to solve. Thanks.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-Mei couldn't survive all of em death flags. Never be cute in my stories, you'll be slaughtered. Himura is here to make everything better. Etsuko is just chilling with a bunch of blood on her. Emilynn has Natsuki. XD LET THE CUTE SUFFER! Oh, its extremely bad. ;) Thanks so much.**

 **VioEli-Its ok, we all get busy. Mei couldn't survive the flags (stop being attacked by flags, peeps). Well, Etsuko is chilling with blood...or ketchup. Himura is too precious. Jun, RUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! You'll meet some of them eventually. I can imagine some of them actually doing that and Shiro being like...what?**

 **ThePLOTHand-Welcome to suffering. Thanks for all of the music. :D Shiro might be smart but even he has lapses of judgment. Don't worry, Shiro, Mei is just hanging around.**


	14. Investigation 1-2

**Investigation 1-2: I'm Gonna Change You Like a Remix**

* * *

There has to be something to crack this case but what? Logic is what is needed but logic right now is giving us no clear answers. Think, Shiro, think. Put two things together and you will figure it out. Getting emotional and freaking out would only hurt your case and be bad for your classmates.

"Ichiko, what do you..." My words trail off as I see Ichiko is in her own world and not listening to me. She is very involved in her own investigation and disturbing her would only be a waste of time. Time is not something to be taken lightly so it is best if I just continue on with my investigation by myself.

The first thing I do is look over the equipment, as figuring out where everything was could help me pinpoint where the killer was with Mei. There was no light so none of the girls could have seen anything. If they did, it was because of the light coming off of their handbooks, and it would be suspicious that they have yet to say anything. Maybe not the killer, but somebody to look out for in future trials, whether or not they are just that stupid, somebody who wants to die by way of execution (which would not make sense, everybody else will die too, except if they also want that too...this is too much speculation, useless to think about until more evidence is found) or an enabler.

Emilynn is also by the supplies, but she is focused on one of her portable consoles. Even during investigations she cannot take her eyes off it. There is a great chance her obviousness to anything outside of it is what causes so much issues for her.

"Sup, Mr. Anime Protagonist. Here to solve the murder? Are you going yell **_OBJECTION_** at the trial?" Emilynn grins but does not take her eyes away. That is when I look closer at the screen to see that it is acting as some sort of camera. Turns out I was wrong and Emilynn is investigating...in her own unique way. There is a chance this might give us the evidence for the mystery, however, so I should not be too hard on her. I have seen weirder things before.

"There's a 99.9% chance the murder weapon came from here! Then 0.01% is if we're placed in some kind of simulation and the mastermind killed Mei by summoning a bunch of random things!" Mizore exclaims. She must have recovered from the shock of seeing the body. While Mizore can be...eccentric, her mathematical prowess may help in this investigation.

"Um...I don't think that's entirely accurate-" Natsumi jumps in the conversation but flinches when she gets interrupted so suddenly.

"It must be because of those ducks! Evil ducks with their stupid umbrellas and nonsensical spaceships."

"K but there be like many other things it could rather be. Like, if I had that power, I would just make a bunch of video game references. I would've made Mei's body do a barrel roll!" Emilynn laughs while Mizore and I only stare at her in confusion. What does airplane maneuvers have anything to do with this situation? "Aw, you guys are party poopers."

"All this stress is making me want to get something from the kitchen," Natsumi sighs.

"Guys, somebody is dead, its time to get back on track," Asuka tells the two girls. After that, she continues on her way, and I see that Himura and Sachiko are currently with her. The three of them must be looking for clues together. While there are strengths in working as a team, it would be more effective for everybody to split up. We are all in the same room so there is no chance in anybody killing anybody else. Monokuma would not have another blackout after he got what he wanted.

I look on the shelves that use to house the sports equipment. Some items have stayed on, but most of them have fallen all over the gym. But something about this does not make sense, wouldn't they make sound if they fell onto the ground? Everybody would be instantly alerted if all of these fell at once. Though they could have been placed one by one, yet there are holes in that theory as well. That would take more time than the killer had to be set in place. And there is still the question on why some of them are covered in blood. Only the head wound should have caused blood but, when I saw Mei, she was not bleeding that hard, most of it must be internal. Her legs were broken but there was no blood. Of course, there is also Etsuko, but she would be dead as well if it also came from her. Whoever did this must have known what they were doing, or gotten really lucky somehow.

Looking at my handbook, I see that it has updated again. These might be really useful to all of humanity if we somehow get them out to the real world. Whoever has created these games must have the ability to create a lot of these, considering that there is a minimum of thirty people playing in their games at this very moment.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #9: The Shelf**

 **All of the equipment on the floor comes from the same shelf that is never properly secured. Some equipment has stayed on, because they were either at the back or there was not enough force to properly move them.**

* * *

"S-S-Shiro, may I ask what you are looking at?" Sachiko comes up from behind me with Himura in tow. Standing right next to him, Sachiko looks even smaller than she actually is.

"This is where the murder weapon originated, so I thought it would lead to some new information-"

"Or maybe a trap door!"

"Enough!" Asuka begins to drag Emilynn by the ear to the other side of the gym. Having to perform so many tasks is clearly taking a toll on her. She is usually better than this, but, then again, I should not base my judgments on a person on just a few days.

There is not much else to investigate about the setting that is obvious, so perhaps it is the best time to gain information using other means. And one of those other means is standing right in front of me.

"Sachiko, what happened when you and Natsuki went in the passageway?" I ask her. She is taken off guard by how direct I am being, but this is no time to worry about things like that. Solving the mystery is the main objective at this moment.

"Nothing much, I j-just could not shake this bad feeling, much like now-"

"Heya, kids, how are you doing?" Monokuma falls onto the ceiling and onto my head. It hurts a little but not as much as I was suspecting. For some reason, he is a lot lighter than most robots. "Aw, look at you, all working together, solving your first big murder. I'm so proud of all of...wait a minute...Himura, what the Hell are you doing here!?"

"You were the one that-"

"Whatever, it will make the second half of intros much more easier. Continue on with it." Monokuma begins to bother the other students, including trying to get Mei to respond. Whoever this mastermind is, they like to be more silly than Junko. A part of me thinks they are not trying that hard, and that, even though Monokuma set us up in the room, one of us was not supposed to die this early. That is why there were the trap doors, to allow us to escape and just think Monokuma wanted one of us dead.

"What about you, lover boy? Mei do anything suspicious before she bit the dust?" Etsuko leans on Sachiko, causing her to jump. She sees the blood on her outfit and immediately starts to try to clean it off.

"Why are all the people here crazy?" Himura comments.

"First, I should tell you what happened and why we were away. There was a wall that went in-between us, forcing us to split up," I answer. Although a part of me is telling me Mei would still be alive if I pushed her more on being first, I ignore it. That is too emotional, for all we know she would still be dead. Or I would be dead instead. "What I found odd is that she was getting strangely sentimental about her sister."

Though, with what Sachiko and I said, I notice that the handbooks updated once again. Hopefully my underclassmen would be logical enough to not point fingers at me for being one of the last people Mei was seen alive with during the trial. We do not have the time to settle meaningless arguments.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #10: The Passageways**

 **Sachiko Isobe and Natsuki Sumeragi were in a passageway together and found nothing relating to the current investigation.**

 **Meanwhile, Shiro Amari and Mei Yamazaki were together, but got separated because of a wall that suddenly intercepted the two of them. Shiro Amari notes that Mei Yamazaki was acting a little odd before her death.**

* * *

"Wait, I have an idea!" Still trying to get the blood out, Sachiko walks over to me, with Etsuko following her. Himura stares at all of us, not knowing what to think.

"What are you going to do? Summon the dead."

"W-well, while it's true that I can channel spirits, I've never really summoned a dead person' soul… For that, you need to be a spirit medium… I'm so sorry…" Sachiko starts to hide her face to not show any of us any of the clear blush.

"You really need to lighten up, kid. I'm going to go with you to see whether or not your magic is bogus. If we both make it out of here, you gotta stop by my services." Etsuko starts leading Sachiko out of there, who is freaking out more as the her dress gets more and more ruined. "Don't think you're getting out of this one!" Then I become disgusted as well as Etsuko contaminates my clothing as well.

"What about me-"

"Ha! Let's ditch him!" Leaving Himura in the dust, Etsuko leads us somewhere else. Though this might be a waste of time, it would be useful to see how Sachiko's talent works. Especially if she tries to use it to help get away with murder later on. Out of everybody here, the only ones in the clear are Natsuki and Sachiko.

* * *

In the storage room, Sachiko instructs the two of us to sit while she gets ready to channel the yokai. I might be skeptical, but I do not wish to be rude like Etsuko. After all, I know a lot of people who follow this religion. The Committee only accepted it a short time ago. Sachiko has probably been surrounded by it her entire life because her town was not always in Committee control.

"See, this will be all the evidence I need to convince you that she has lost her marbles," Etsuko smirks. She has a notebook in her hands. Looking over her shoulder, I see that she has many notes but some of them are covered in blood. Etsuko might not mind, and it could lead to our investigation taking more time, but I really wish that she will change her clothes and take a shower.

"Etsuko, it is not smart or wise to think in that sort of way-"

"Calm down for once in your life! You know what you need. A drink!" Etsuko then leans on me again, ruining all the clothes I have on. The whites on them are ruined forever so it is better not to try. This is even worse than if I forget what time of the month it is.

Both of us quiet when we see that Sachiko begins her dance. Chanting words that I do not quite recognize, the usually clumsy girl moves around with grace, so much that it might make the Ultimate Dancer jealous.

Then, all of the sudden, Sachiko drops onto the floor. I go to try to help her but then she comes up again, with her eyes rolled back in her head.

"That's a creepy trick you got there, Sachi, but you got to try harder than that to fool me." Etsuko crosses her arms but I do not quite feel the same way. There is something about Sachiko that is different. I never thought I would think this, but perhaps the yokai are indeed real.

"We should go," Sachiko tells us in an assertive voice. Although I do not know everything about yokai channeling, I did not know that it was anything like this. "All of you are in danger. This accident is not what you think it is."

"Who are you?"

"I-" Just before Sachiko can answer, she begins to cough. She falls to the ground, gasping for breath.

"She might be cray cray but that's not pretending." Catching me off guard, Etsuko is actually somewhat serious about the situation. I immediately try to think of possible ways to get out of this situation. CPR might be what is needed but I do not believe I can do it properly. Not doing it properly can lead to serious injury-

"You think too much!" Etsuko, patting around Sachiko's body, finds an inhaler and then places it in her mouth and activates it. "You got to examine your surroundings. I might be a quack but I'm still a psychologist."

I cannot believe that Etsuko out of all people has managed to see right through me.

* * *

 **Oh my God, rejoice DiOS actually updated! With new content! Yes, I'm giving you new DiOS content for Christmas. It is still on hiatus but will be taken off as soon as I'm done with FoD. Considering FoD is in its sixth chapter, hopefully it will be done January-February.**

 **This is my first time writing with these characters in awhile so, if I get anything wrong, just tell me. Even Shiro is hard to write after this long. XD My poor logical boy.**

 **There are actually three investigation chapters for DiOS instead of the two in FoD because of the structure. Just thought that would be an important note.**

 **Reviews~**

 **VioEli-Thanks so much, glad to know that you feel that way to endless suffering. The Committee is always watching you. ;) Shiro needs to find out what the plot is. I think Shiro would be disturbed if he read FoD at this point of the story since this is before things seriously go to shit. Like things go to shit. Good, because I think I like this case way before than my first one for FoD, though my favorite so far is what is planned for MoDE since I'm really proud of that one. Of course, they'll decipher it, but it might lead them down a rabbit hole known as the FoD plot. ;) Hopefully they will, or else they're all deader than dead. This is me we're talking about, I love mindfucking.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-It lives once again! Etsuko is too badass for us all. Sachiko almost dying, she's like get over yourself Shiro. I love me some puzzles. ;) Thank you, I think I'm at least somewhat getting better with the typos...watch this chapter be accidentally full of them.**

 **RioA-The Committee is always watching you.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Plot twist! There's always something odd with the first case victims (totally not giving you this information to theorize for MoDE). Ichiko is badass, I think she's the only one like seriously, seriously investigating at the moment. Etsuko is Etsuko, which means it can be anything. Thanks, yeah I think we need more good SYOCs on this website with shorter chapters. I mean, her foot technically is in space.**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-Poor Shiro and Ichiko are the only one who have any idea what they're doing. Well, except for Etsuko but Etsuko is Etsuko. The boys are somewhere else, not spoiling that. A part of me now wants to make a side story with Shiro reading FoD. Thanks, so...here's some more evidence! Himura tries but the power of Etsuko is too much for anyone to handle. Thanks! :D**

 **ThePlothand-I approve of this statement. Well, we got the first person to die of old age in DR, peeps. Dang it Grandpa indeed. No, I just participated in way too many ARGs...I really need to do that again. XD**

 **TheRoseShadow21-THE SIXTH BULLET IS THE SIXTH BULLET! Thanks so much. Let's see if this chapter helps a bit.**

 **Tobi-as-a-guest-Congrats, Tobi, you were the first! :D This Saga is despair. Don't worry, DiOS will soon have the same despair as FoD.**

 **KananMari-And you were the second. :D My twin sister is screwed too. I'm screwed in the V3 verse since my name starts with K. Emilynn approves. I love all fanart for this series. :D I know the pain, I always ship even when I know it will only lead to pain and misery. Good luck finding out this one. Thanks. XD Its still the most annoying thing in the world...other than loud chewers.**

 **Guest-I mean, the next one is set on Bunny Island so...we have only fun places in this saga. That's actually a good idea. Random person, you just created more Hell for these characters. ;) HELL YEAH!**

 **SanityRequiem-Hello, past me. Can't believe I haven't truly updated this story since July. Poor, Poor DiOS.**


	15. Investigation 1-3

**Investigation 1-3: For the Ones Who Couldn't Say Goodbye**

* * *

Etsuko and I go to the best place for Sachiko since there is no known clinic. It says there is one in the rules so I assume its somewhere we have not explored or with the other men. Somebody is dead yet we have not checked all the rooms. Guess that is something to do at a later date. Everything is moving fast so it would be good to have a break after all of this is said and done.

We decide on the break down. She is placed on a makeshift bed made out of the bean bag chairs. Her breathing has returned to normal but it would still be good to keep an eye on her.

"I'm gonna stay with her but you owe me big time, Shiro! Since clearly I'm the only one here that knows how to make her not die. Gotta make sure she's able to attend trial. Monokuma is a dick so he will force her," Etsuko tells me. She keeps in check with Sachiko's vitals.

"What is it, Etsuko?" I ask her. Although there is no logical reason to be worried...actually there is, because this is Etsuko. Etsuko is a lose canon and I have no idea how she has become the Ultimate Psychologist. There are so many other people more qualified than her, probably because they are less, well, crazy.

"You help me with my Pop Psychology! Become my partner in crime!" Etsuko proclaims. Becoming allied with Etsuko might not seem like it at first, but it is a good decision. It is the best way to understand Etsuko and keep her in line.

"Alright." This may be just as bad as making a deal with the devil but controlling Etsuko could be an important key of surviving this Killing Game and defeating the mastermind.

"Be...safe..." Sachiko says. Etsuko lightly bonks her on the head.

"You work on getting better. I'm not having another one of you die in a way I can't analyze."

"I will be taking my leave then." Checking one last time to make sure that they are safe and sound, I see that Etsuko is actually keeping up her end of the deal, although she is clearly bored and disappointed. There is something I should check up on. The other men and Yuuki since I have only seen Himura in the course of this investigation.

* * *

Going outside, I go to the door again to see that it is closed. That strikes me as odd so I go to check it out. Monokuma appears right in front of me. He does not even have to talk or do anything for me to know that its bad news. The smile is more than a warning.

"Yeah, yeah, you're thinking 'where are the boys' and stuff, right? That's what chapter two is for. So the boys and Yuuki have been given a break this trial. Because I'm not insane enough to introduce characters during the trial. No, no, no, I got something else up my sleeve, don't you worry my precious loyal viewers." I am about to question Monokuma for more details but he disappears.

"So that's why? Figures." Looking behind me, I see that Asuka is now with Natsuki. Emilynn, Ichiko, Mizore, and Himura must be in the gym or investigating somewhere else. There must be more evidence but I have not been paying that much attention. Perhaps I should do that more, getting in my head too much could cause my demise.

"Oh, perhaps we should g-go back." Natsuki looks up to Asuka. She is currently using the voice that makes her sound like an older man.

"What were you doing out here?" I question the both of them.

"The both of us were investigating the passageways more," Asuka answers. "We spent all that time on nothing. No Truth Bullets or anything." She sighs. "Well, good seeing you, Shiro." The two of them begin to head back. But it is interesting to learn that they could not find anything. Is it because the passageways truly had nothing to do with this murder? If this murder was planned before the blackout, then there would be no way the killer could factor them into their plan. But there is still the chance that it was a spur of the moment, that somebody found a perfect time to strike. After all, the murder seems to be really sloppy.

Looking at my notebook, I see whether or not I have accidentally missed something.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #11-The Words of the Yokai**

 **Sachiko Isobe went to summon a yokai with Etsuko Abe and Shiro Amari. It is unknown what type she summoned.**

 **The yokai did not last for long. He had something to say, however. The words were...**

 **"We should go...All of you are in danger. The accident is not what you think it is. I..."**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #12-The Rope**

 **Emilynn McKay remembered that the rope was not stored with all the sports equipment. Its unknown where the killer could have gotten it from.**

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #13-Emilynn's Photo**

 **Emilynn McKay has taken photos of the crime scene. She has revealed that she secretly took photos from before the incident.**

* * *

With that out of the way, I decide to head back to the gym. I see that Asuka and Natsuki are working together examining all the other possible rooms for evidence again. It is unfair that we are not allowed enough time to examine each one thoroughly. There could have been evidence that showed whether or not this murder was truly premeditated.

* * *

I open the door to see what I expected to for leaving this group of people alone together. Etsuko would be proud. It is pure chaos.

Emilynn is still taking pictures while Mizore and Himura are talking about something, all of them talking over each other and creating a racket. Ichiko is by herself, trying to continue her own investigation.

"Ducks are not evil, I tell you-" Himura pouts like a child. I cannot believe he is eighteen.

"Ducks are sin!" I never want to hear somebody bring up ducks or umbrellas after we get out of here. Emilynn has a sly grin on her face.

"You three, we have to investigate. We can save this for later," I scold them. While most of the time I would not mind, most of them are children, or the least childish, so it could be expected for them to act like this, but right now our lives are in the line. They must be trying to run away from the reality of their situation.

"Fine, _dad_ ," Emilynn groans as she exits the room. Perhaps she is taking photos of outside the room? Or slacking off. Both of them are possible with her. Now there are four of us left. I cannot think of other ways to find evidence so this might be the best time to use our heads.

"Let's meet up together."

"You really are our dad," Himura replies. Mizore and Himura come up to me but Ichiko decides to stay where she is. She is making sure that her papers do not get stained by the blood.

"We have to think about this..." There is something that is bothering me. Out of all of these possible weapons, which one is the murder weapon?

"Where did the rope come from?" Himura asks. Mizore begins to nod her head. Should have been more quick.

"Emilynn's photos give us a hundred percent possibility that it was not with the other equipment," Mizore answers, oddly serious. She must now be finally in the correct mood to investigate.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #14-The Rope**

 **Although there is rope in the gym, it is a different kind of rope than the one used at the scene of the crime. It is currently unknown where this came from.**

* * *

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Emilynn jumps onto my shoulders, surprising me. I drop on the floor with Emilynn still on my shoulders. She gets off and both of us get on our feet again.

"Please don't ever do that to me," Himura comments, cringing.

"We should talk about the murder weapon," I state bluntly. For some reason, I feel that we do not have that much time left. There is no reason why not to be this forward.

Mizore starts looking over the equipment on the ground. Ichiko is now interested and joins with her, the two of them making a surprise team.

"I guess we should discuss something else while they're doing that," Himura awkwardly laughs. That is best, since we still have enough people alive to divide tasks. It would be productive of us to stand here and do nothing as the girls did all the work.

"We should discuss shoe size!" Emilynn chuckles. Himura and I glare at her. "Fine, fine, we should talk about how to get out of here."

"How does that have to do with the investigation in hand?" I ask her.

"Let's say we somehow defeat the mastermind because we found their weak spot was clearly labeled on their back or something. But then what? We're in the middle of space, the place nobody can hear us scream." Although it has nothing to do with our current investigation, Emilynn makes a good point. None of us have experience with this kind of thing.

"Oh, don't you know?" Himura tilts his head. Both of us meet him with silence. "There's an escape pod that can be accessed with a code."

"I am going to guess there is a catch if none of you have escaped," I respond. In these games, nothing is ever simple.

"Um, you can only get the code if you kill someone. Even the mastermind doesn't know it. And...only one of us can leave with that method," Himura responds. That is troubling news but I am sure there is some other way to get out of here. If we somehow get rid of the mastermind and end the game, then we would still have some time to figure it out. Panicking about a hopeless situation would only cause our current state to become worse. Strong emotions are what supposedly caused this death after all.

"We found it!"

"Can you please speak quieter?" Ichiko covers her ears. Could not blame her, Mizore shouted into them. "Anyway, um, we did figure out the most likely culprit."

"Its the shot put ball! The weapon only used by the most foul of creatures!" Once again, I look to see if they are correct with the Truth Bullets.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #15-The Most Likely Weapon**

 **Ichiko Miyashita and Mizore Kurushima theorize that, out of all the sports equipment, that the shot put ball was the murder weapon.**

* * *

"Anything else that can be figured out?" Himura scratches the back of his neck.

"Wait, um, how do I say this? There's something bothering me," Ichiko starts. "So, like, compared to other first cases, something seems missing. But I can't, um, you know, put my finger on it." Her eyes widen when there is a new piece of evidence that shows up.

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #16-Ichiko's Observation**

 **Ichiko Miyashita notes that, compared to usual first cases, something about this death seems odd. She is not sure what.**

* * *

"Show me your ways, Ichiko-senpai!" Emilynn goes up to Ichiko and touches her on the shoulder. Ichiko does not respond to the touch, just staring at her.

"Wait, aren't we in the same class?" Ichiko has a point. Out of everybody here, only I classify as a senpai, especially since Hope's Peak started mixing ages with their second school.

"Is there anything else we should discuss? Before we start investigating by ourselves again?" Asuka enters the room with Natsuki. After them is Etsuko and Sachiko, who looks better but still clearly needs some rest.

"I'm pretty sure he arms were broken post-death and shit." Etsuko lays us with what seems to be important information. "Using the science of bullshit, I've figured it out!"

* * *

 **Truth Bullet #17-Mei's Broken Bones**

 **Etsuko Abe makes the observation that Mei Yamazaki's arms were broken after her death.**

* * *

"Oh and-" Before Etsuko can say anymore, Monokuma appears out of nowhere and places a cloth over her mouth. Etsuko tries to fight against it but eventually gives in, dropping to the floor.

"That's enough out of you! As for the rest of my students...goodnight~" I, and many other people from the group, are about to ask Monokuma what he means, until I hear something.

I should have known Monokuma would use something as underhanded as gas. Moving fast, I try to cover my mouth with my shirt, but it is too late.

* * *

Waking up, my eyes feel heavy. I open them with much effort. What meets my sight surprises me, as it is as beautiful as it is terrifying.

A trial room with eighteen seats, one of them being occupied of a black-and-white photo of Mei smiling with a pink X painted over it. The paint itself is not dry, currently still dripping onto the podium.

What strikes me as beautiful however is the clear glass that is used that must be dangerous. One misstep could lead to all of us dying. Surrounding them is space. A clear void of darkness except for the occasional star that could be seen in the distance.

"Welcome to the first Class Trial! Today is to find out the truth behind the cruel, unfortunate death of the Ultimate E-Sports Gamer, Mei Yamazaki!"

* * *

 **SURPRISE! I wanted to do something different for Valentine's Day. And then I'm like...wait, nobody will see this coming. ;) So this is your gift for Valentine's Day. Me finally giving DiOS the love and respect it deserves. Its finally getting off hiatus! Praise the lord! There's actually a God!**

 **Req's Rec: Paradise Above, Inferno Below by The Outsiders Realm**

 **QOTC: Which one of the male characters are you most excited to be introduced to?**

 **Reviews~ (you better not break this comment section Tobi XD)**

 **SanityRequiem-I WAS GOING INSANE OKAY**

 **Sparkquill-Thanks. :D I'm happy to be part of the community with you too~**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-Hello. :D This is legit the best thing I've ever read. Himura is trying to keep his sanity with all this talk about evil ducks. Sachiko needs all the love in the world. Good luck~ Thanks so much.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Questions I'm not answering right now because I'm evil. Thanks so much.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-This is mood for every story I read. Because I forget to review _everything_. Shiro just wants everybody to act more normal. Too bad this is the DiOS cast. Asuka is the mom while Shiro is the dad. We must protect the cinnamon roll knowing what happened to the last one...*looks at Naoko*...must protect. Etsuko just really like messing with Himura. Let's see if anybody can catch the killer~**


	16. Trial 1-1

**Trial 1-1:** **T̷̻͚̳̗̒̑̏̚h̸̘̘͑̇͘i̴͍̩͉̝̐s̶̱͂͗ ̷̜̆̑͊͘ȉ̵̙̪͖̙̎ŝ̷̭͓ ̴̗̝̙̻̓Ń̶͈͈o̸̡̨͔̩͂̋̈́ṫ̵̮̠͓̄ ̶̗̮̇ã̴̗͕̜̈́͂ ̶̧̦͍̣͋̓͘T̸̡̗̉̍̐̑ȩ̷͉̓̐͑́s̷̰̣̘͒͂̽̿ṱ̴̨̰͔̍͐̚**

 **(Note this actually might be the most fucked-up thing I've ever written. And that's coming from me. Be careful.)**

* * *

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Mizore exclaims. She examines her surroundings. Although it would be easy to become anxious with this setup, doing so would only make solving this mystery harder than it has to be. Logic is the only thing that is needed now. Emotions only get in the way of everything.

"I got extra lives saved up," Emilynn responds. She is playing her games as usual.

"Is this safe?" Natsuki questions us with her deep voice. She takes one step forward but quickly returns to where she started.

"No." Ichiko stays where she is. All of her books are gone. Monokuma must have left them in the gym. But I find it perplexing, especially considering that her bookbag seems to only be filled up with copies of what seems to be the Bee Movie right now.

"I get a b-bad feeling about this." Sachiko begins to hug herself. It is good to see that she is at least somewhat healed for this trial. Having one less member with us would have lessened our odds of survival. Though it is not always good to have the most amount of numbers, the ones we have now should make it so that we all have a chance to express our opinions and get heard.

"I know the situation seem bleak right now, but we've to get through this." Asuka, walking as slowly as she can, makes her way to one of the podiums. Looking around, I see nobody else moves from their spot, and Himura is also not currently here. I never thought about how much this affected me until now. But I am used to stuff like this, society telling me that I should be a woman, but I am a man. No matter what they tell me, I know I am not wrong.

...This is no time to be emotional, Shiro. Emotion has no place here. Having emotion will only hurt you in the end. That is what Kotori told you. And Kotori is always right.

"Let's get this over with. I got something to tell all you losers." Etsuko is the next to the podiums, followed by myself. All of the seats have name tags so I go to the one with mine. Ichiko and Emilynn go at the same time. Mizore, Sachiko, and Natsuki are all currently behind.

"You three stop being cowards and get your asses over here! I'll execute you right now if you don't!" Monokuma demands. Then the three of them get in their spots as well.

 **CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!**

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the Class Trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one...well, you'll see. You already should've read the rules like good little children." Monokuma looks bored for this being the first trial. If anything, he should be excited. What is with him acting so weirdly? Unlike me, Monokuma seems to be a purely emotional being, so there must be something else going on behind the scenes.

"Let's get this over with as soon as possible," Etsuko yawns as she looks at her nails. Considering how invested she is with situations like this, I thought she would be more interested but I was wrong. Is it because she already knows who the killer is but wants us to figure it out?

"We...um...should...should take the time we need," Ichiko replies. She is right. Rushing through this trial will only result in our deaths. None of us know how these trials work as well so working together as a team will increase all of our odds of survival.

"There's a 61.67482910294829183-"

"Get on with it!" Monokuma interrupts Mizore. Mizore jumps at the suddenness and harshness of the words.

"...chance of winning this trial if we all work on this together." Mizore finishes with a gulp. She looks around the arena, studying her surroundings.

"I'm afraid of heights and you don't see me doing that. Imagine you're in another place so reality can destroy all your hopes and dreams," Etsuko says. She seems to know her stuff but because she is who she is, everything that comes out of Etsuko's mouth only makes everybody more scared. Natsuki takes a very noticeable step away from her.

"Let's not piss off the psychotic teddy bear keeping us hostage in space anymore and get on with this." Asuka has a point. If at any point Monokuma grows tired of us, he can just break the glass. Though something tells me he would want our deaths to be more painful than that. Just breaking the glass would cause us to die, sure, but not suffer for as long as we should in his eyes.

 **NON-STOP DEBATE COMMENCE!**

"Alright, kiddos, lemme explain some stuff. You see those tablets in front of you that you better not use to hack into the systems or you'll be immediately sent into space! Those tablets. There's like words and stuff, and words you can break using evidence because they're pink. Break them with the Truth Bullets and stuff," Monokuma explains. Simple enough, though could be easily exploited. Somebody could easily lie and make it look like the truth, or say something we know is wrong to end the discussion quickly.

"Oh...this is how it works," Ichiko comments. Her words appear in the space between all of us. Must be some kind of projector. She starts to observe the tablet in front of her. "Interesting."

"Um, okay." Natsuki starts pressing random parts of the screen yet nothing happens. Monokuma must have made it so that we are only able to perform the actions he wants us to. Mizore only stares at her tablet like she does not know what to do with it.

"Now this only adds onto the budget! Do you guys wanna lose money or something? This will make whoever is in charge severely bankrupt. Especially considering the government supposedly hasn't found a way out of our solar system yet with droids, let alone this mess of a ship-"

"Show me the money!" Emilynn exclaims. This is when I am reminded of the people living with me. There is a serious chance we might die now. Asuka looks like she might actually slam her face into her tablet. But that would resolve nothing. Hurting yourself for no reason would only make this trial harder than it has to be.

"U-um, should we be focused on M-Mei?" Sachiko asks all of us. She is visibly shaking to the point that I am severely concerned about her mental state. Her having another asthma attack triggered by stress would only make this trial even harder.

"Oh yeah, I needed to tell you guys something. The mastermind asked me too," Etsuko says. Wait, the mastermind talked to Etsuko? Does that mean she knows who it is? Even with her focus on the research of our psyches, surely she will find that important enough to tell all of us. Right? "Finish this first, we need something."

"Why won't you tell us now? It could be important information!" Asuka yells at her.

"Whatever-"

"Don't just whatever me, you bitch!" Asuka glares at Etsuko yet she is not fazed at all. She kicks the bottom of her podium. It surprises me that Asuka is behaving like this.

"We're still at t-trial! Mei's soul needs to move on!" Sachiko is not heard over the commotion in the room. Everybody is talking to somebody else except for Ichiko.

"This...is going nowhere..." Ichiko sighs.

"Ahem! Stay on topic! This Killing Game is a disaster! Why did anybody think this is a good idea? That's it, I'm ending it now! Let's this restart this whole thing."

"Monokuma, that's not how this works. You stick it to the end like a man!" Etsuko exclaims. Natsuki continues trying to get further and further away from her.

"Fine! Fine! Its only intermission! There must be something wrong with the files or something." Monokuma leaves the room. We stand there is silence. Everybody has to get their act together or this can only end in tragedy. There has to be some way to fix this situation. Maybe finding a way so everybody can be on the same page about everything? But that is impossible with a group this big. We have not been here long and truly do not know anything about each other.

 **CLASS TRIAL: INTERMISSION**

"Great, now we're dead!" Asuka takes a deep breath. It's ragged and forced but she at least starts to calm down.

"We are alive for now-"

"You didn't even speak for it, mister! Don't give us crap, the silent ones are truly who kill everybody~" Etsuko blows a kiss to me. She does have a point. I have to assert myself in these trials more or stupidity might take over once again.

"That lowers our chances to..." I tune out Mizore. Although having facts in this situation would be helpful, listening to that number could cause some unneeded panic. Everything is going to be alright. Living is possible as long as I do not become as incompetent as some of the students I am forced to be with.

"Whatever, can't die anyway. I'M IMMORTAL!" Emilynn continues playing her games after she winks at all of us. Her luck does make her hard to kill but that does not mean she is immortal.

"Y-you're not i-immortal! Nobody is!" Sachiko shouts. Even though they all seem to understand the weight of the situation, none of them are taking it seriously enough. Might be some kind of self-defense mechanism.

"I'm pretty sure that was a joke-"

"We need to think together if we are going to make out of this alive," Asuka states. She takes yet another long deep breath. "Like, for example, the killer had to be somebody that is at least strong enough to push the murder weapon off."

"Okay, okay, that's enough with this game. Things have gone too wrong. Guess we messed things up again. That sucks," Monokuma proclaims as he enters the trial room again. What does all of this mean? And why does everything in my body feel so heavy? Everything tells me to run but there is nowhere else to go.

"Again? You always do this. Whatever, I'm leaving. Tell me when you get another ready to go." Etsuko exits the room. Monokuma does not try to stop her. With this behavior, that must mean Etsuko is in on this somehow. Then why is she acting as suspicious as possible? It would stand to reason that somebody would not want to be associated with this kind of event. Though Etsuko is not like most people, she continues acting the strange way she does no matter what.

"This...is not...how it works," Ichiko tells Monokuma. He ignores her.

"Whatever, it's not like this game is gonna continue or anything. The mastermind is dead and all that jazz. But that gives me the power to do whatever I want. Thought it would be interesting to continue but you guys are hopeless that all the higher up want most of you gone." Monokuma starts to observe all of us very closely. At this time, I wish I killed somebody. Morals do not matter over one's survival. Nobody else here matters but myself. The only reason I did not do anything is that murdering somebody in this game has way more risk than reward. There is a great chance that you will be found and killed just because that is how this game works. Only if I knew how stupid everybody else was first.

With the comment of the mastermind being dead, the first thought comes to Mei but that does not make sense. Why would the game continue even without the mastermind? It could be one of the other men but Himura did not seem to mention such a thing. Of course, the mastermind could have died after Himura escaped from that side.

"Monokuma, is there a way for any of us to survive?" I ask him. Monokuma grins at me. Although I do not examine the reactions of the others, I do not need to see them to feel the cold glares of their disappointment.

"A zero percent chance of that helping." Mizore may have excellent skills with math but she has failed to account for the constantly changing nature of Monokuma. There is a chance of succeeding so I should go for it. Survival is what is necessary.

"This is insane," Natsuki changes from her deep voice to that of a little girl in the middle of the sentence.

"There's one chance of all of you surviving! Guess who the killer is right now~" Monokuma's words are unfair and cruel. That makes no sense but he is deciding to abandon us all. Just like God has. So now it is time to make a logical decision even though the evidence we have gathered does not clearly point to one person.

"That is not how the game works-"

"It's how it does now. There's nobody to tell me not to. This is not a game now but my entertainment." Before anybody could respond, I see that my tablet changes to another screen. Pictures of all the girls plus me filled the screen. If this is what has to happen because of the wicked whims of Monokuma, so be it. Perhaps I can use math to figure out who did it, for that is probably how Mizore is going to handle this situation.

With Etsuko's departure, it can be assumed that she might have something to do with it but not the person who did the deed herself. It is impossible to have Mei commit suicide so that is out of the picture. Though, with the girls, they all have an equal chance of being the culprit. There are only five minutes to decide so I have to go through the logic of it all quickly.

"I was not warned of this!" Sachiko exclaims.

"Damn, what in the world is this psycho Winnie the Pool reject thinking?" Emilynn's eyes are widened. Everybody is on edge. Even I am disturbed by this turn of events, but we have to accept that this has been the turn of events that our life has taken. Wanting to change the past would only waste time from you making positive decisions for your future.

"I refuse...you will not keep your...your word!" Ichiko shouts. I cannot believe that she is the one suggesting what I think she is. There are better odds if we choose somebody randomly as the killer then abstaining.

"That's right, we've to stand together. It's the only way that we can win! We must show Monokuma that we will not stand for this nonsense!" Not Asuka too. The two most sane people besides me have deluded themselves. That means it is only a matter of time before the others join them as well. With this sudden move of stupidity, that means that I am the only one that can save this situation. It is not good odds but I still have to try.

"The power of friendship! Let's do this!" All the girls seem on board with the idea. With there not being a lot of time left, and I having no way to figure out what the evidence truly says, I take a page from their book and act on impulse. This is a stupid idea but there is nothing else I can truly do. Closing my eyes, I feel my finger tap somewhere on the screen. All the girls are not paying attention to me, probably preparing to fight with Monokuma. They should know that is a meaningless task as Monokuma has power over our lives. It is better to submit than die trying to fight for a cause that will never win.

 _ **Shiro Amari - Votes: 1**_

 _ **Abstain - Votes: 6**_

 **The Blackened was not found. Congrats to the Blackened for winning this game. Now to see all your friends horribly die~**

I cannot believe I voted for myself. Everybody else stares at me, including Monokuma. But I do not care about their opinions anymore since this means that this is where I take my final breath. After everything I have gone through, what kills me is Monokuma being bored. Maybe I should have focused on ways to become more entertaining. Kazuhiko always told me that when he was alive, that I needed to learn how to enjoy life. But why would somebody enjoy this kind of life if all it brings is agony? All that truly matters in life is making it to the next day. Nobody cares whether or not your dreams get destroyed since those get in the way of their very own plans. Other humans are your competition.

"S-Shiro?" Sachiko's voice breaks. All the sudden, gas fills the room. I try to cover my mouth but, by the time I notice it, it has already been too late. My limbs feel numb as everybody starts to fall around me, starting with Sachiko. Mizore is next followed by Natsuki. Looking around me, it seems like Ichiko and Emilynn covered their mouths in time. Asuka is trying to fight it off but is clearly struggling like I am.

"It's time to go through the real punishment! Thank you for this opportunity so much!" Monokuma exclaims. Asuka tries punching him but falls to the ground before she is able to do so. Before I can see what he does to Ichiko and Emilynn, the gas wins the battle with my body and I collapse to the ground.

* * *

 _"You'll be living here as part of our arrangement," Kotori instructed. It was a small apartment right next to hers. I was not looking forward to it but felt glad to at least be closer to Kazuhiko. Kotori got a hold over the two of us then. That was not even mentioning everybody else like Ayano and Kazuma._

 _"When will it start?" I asked her._

 _"Soon, Shiro, soon. You can always trust me." She handed over a golden key to me. With it, I opened the door. Nothing was inside it yet because I still needed to start the process of moving in. It was somehow smaller than Kotori's even though hers cost less._

 _"Thank you so much for this opportunity, Kotori," I told her. She nodded her head and smirked. Her long brown hair made me question how it was not a safety hazard during any of her experiments. Though Kotori never cared about her own life that much, only obtaining results and causing all types of unspeakable tortures._

 _"Now we should do what you promised." Kotori took the key from my hands and closed the door. I moved away from the door as she locked it. She stared at the door for a second. It was best to keep my mouth shut since there was never a way to predict how Kotori would react._

 _Once she turned around, I see that her eyes became completely black. She took a tight hold of my hand and basically dragged me to the experiment sight._

 _"You won't betray me like that bitch, right?" she questioned me. I still have no idea what she was talking about. Though it was clearly much better to play into her fantasies. Those who did not face a far crueler fate than death._

 _"No."_

 _"That's a good boy, Shiro."_

* * *

When I come to, I realize that all the girls and I are tied down to chairs with gags over on our mouths. Our eyes are forced open with some sort of torture device. I realize that I am the second farthest left, with Emilynn being at the end. Ichiko is the other person right beside me. The person farthest to the right is Sachiko with Natsuki being right by her. Mizore and Asuka are stuck in the middle.

"Welcome to one of our firsts ladies and gentlemen! Nobody else is crazy enough to do this but nobody is stopping me. The watchers back at home are tired of you guys so it's better to start this season over again. Thanks so much, Liam and Tobi for the inspiration!" There is a room separated by a glass window in front of us. Monokuma is in front of the window dressed up like a ringleader. I try to move in my restraints but it is of no use. But this is no time to panic, there must be a way to get out of this situation. Perhaps Monokuma can be distracted by the others, I figure a way out of these restraints, and find an escape pod. Whoever planned this must have left another one behind for themselves in case of emergency.

In the room, only darkness can be seen. There is clearly something in there but there is no way to figure out what. Dread builds up when Monokuma points his paw to Sachiko. She is crying uncontrollably as the bear slowly comes toward her. The girl tries to get away and her screams are muffled from the gag.

"This is your reality! You're the ones who bought this upon yourselves. Now live with the consequences. Let's give it everything we got...It's punishment time for you naughty, naughty children!"

That is when Sachiko's chair gets somehow pulled into the floor. There must be some kind of mechanism underneath us that allows that to be possible. The lights turn on in the other room to reveal Sachiko in there. She is free from the chair but still has her gag on. Sachiko is trapped in what I can only describe as a cruel version of a shrine.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Sachiko is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Sachiko tries to find a way out of the room but cannot. She disappears to somewhere unknown to us when she starts to check behind the shrine. At the same time, cherry blossom petals fall as five Monokumas dressed up in stereotypical kid clothing make their way to the shrine. One of the children takes and scribbles something along the lines of 'I want our group to stay friends forever.' When he finishes writing it, a huge omamori falls from the sky. The kids open it to see something truly terrifying inside. It is Sachiko crucified to a wooden figure.

 **Sachiko Ever After**

 **Ultimate Miko Sachiko Isobe's Execution**

Sachiko once again attempts to break free but cannot. The Monokumas grab a hold of her legs, arms, and head. They begin to chant to words 'Sachiko, we beg of you' over and over again. They try to tear off Sachiko's limbs only using their hands but cannot. She tries to scream and scream, anything to allow them to stop, but they do not listen. That is when the one grabbing ahold of Sachiko's head leaves to get something from the shrine. All the other children, evilly smiling, then begin to punch and kick Sachiko.

The other child comes back with what seems to be a katana in his hands. Sachiko starts to try to back away and shake her head. She has cried so many tears that her eyes have turned red. That is when the child stabs Sachiko on the left side of her stomach. With that done with, the child tears off her sleeves and bottom of her miko uniform. The child lightly cuts lines into her skin like the katana is a surgical marking pen. The kid looks like she is about the cut off her head but instead starts to style her hair to a messily done pixie cut. It almost seems like Sachiko is doing her best to plead with them although nobody can hear what she is saying.

With this done, the kids got a hold of her limbs once again. The kids in charge of her legs start to pull and pull. That is until they succeed and rip off her legs. She then gets freed from her prison and falls onto the ground. Sachiko starts crawling away, far too panicked to think about her situation. All of the kids follow her, stepping in the pools of blood she leaves behind like they are puddles. Two of the kids have her legs in her hands, playing around with them like they are toy swords. Eventually, Sachiko's body starts to give in to the blood loss and the poor girl almost faints. However, the children catch up to her. They inject her with a needle that immediately brings her back to her senses.

The children go off into groups. Two of them each take a hold of her arms while one of them stays in front of her. Just like the legs before, the children rip off her arms. That is when they let go of Sachiko and she takes her final breath. Life leaves Sachiko's eyes. All but one of the children go off to play, acting like they are on a sword-fighting adventure.

This child pulls out the katana again and cuts off Sachiko's head. He drops the katana and grabs the head to play with the other children. The last child then turns to us and mouths to us 'thank you very much Sachiko-sama!'

* * *

I do not know what to think once the execution ends. There has to be a way out of here to escape a fate like Sachiko's. Monokuma stares at all of us but then at Natsuki. If he is executing us in this order, that means I have more time to get out of here. But something about the executions forces me to stay where I am. Like there is an invisible force sitting on my shoulders. But that is absurd, it is probably because it's so horrifying to see people be executed in such a heartless manner.

With Sachiko's execution done, the room goes dim again. Then the room moves, shifting to another execution. Monokuma points to Natsuki, who is visibly shaking. That is when she begins to cry. But Monokuma does not care as her chair is also lowered into the ground much like Sachiko's.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Natsuki is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

This time to room lights up to expose a recording studio. Natsuki is in a booth that is all set up and everything. A Monokuma is at the controls, but he is not paying attention because he rather spends this time sleeping. There is no way out of the box as Natsuki, much like Sachiko, tries to find a way out. The Monokuma accidentally presses one of the buttons in his sleep, officially starting the execution with the booth becoming smaller and smaller.

 **Casting Call! Fade In/Fade Out**

 **Ultimate Voice Actor Natsuki Sumeragi's Execution**

As the walls start to close in on Natsuki, the Monokuma presses yet another button. This time ropes from the ceiling grab onto the booth and then start pulling it higher and higher into the air. However, Natsuki does not notice this, with her pushing her body up on one of the walls in a poor attempt to stop her demise. Natsuki is about to be crushed when the floor of the booth opens from underneath her due to yet another button being pressed. She then starts to fall down. Due to her being high up, she has a long ways to go before she hits the ground.

That is when there are more ropes that come down from the ceiling around her. All of them are of different lengths. Natsuki picks one and grabs onto it. The speed causes her hands to have severe rope burn as she stops her fall. She stays there for a second until she looks up at the ceiling. There is an exit at the very top, with the door being open to something with a lot of light. Natsuki then starts to climb up the ropes, being careful to avoid the ones near the booth since those ropes are slowly but surely getting more and more loose. The booth itself starts to swing back and forth.

The booth falls. It lands directly on the Monokuma, crushing him and his set. Many parts of the set come crashing down, with Natsuki managing to avoid them all herself. All the ropes remain but they are all in bad condition. A lot of them are about ready to fall but there is not enough time to climb back down and Natsuki is almost all the way up. She actually makes it, just as all but one of the ropes give out. Opening the door further, she sees that it is just a brightly lit storage closet with something strange inside.

It is a giant punching glove faced directly at Natsuki. Before she can close to the door or move out of its way, it activates. She gets pushed off the edge. Natsuki grabs onto the last remaining rope and climbs up again. This time, she moves out from the way of the glove. There Natsuki stands there in silence, waiting for anything to happen. Being careful, Natsuki begins to observe her surroundings to find another way out.

"This is why you don't let the newbies plan out executions." Out of nowhere, another Monokuma appears in the execution chamber and shoots Natsuki in the head, killing her instantly.

* * *

Everything repeats. This time it is Mizore on the line. Her pupils are completely dilated and her breathing ragged. There is no chance of survival for her. She gets lowered into the ground and there is less time to escape. Although I keep trying to get my way out of these restraints, they do not budge.

There has to be a way out of here. Everybody around me has not struggled as hard and long as I have to make it to this very moment. I will not accept me dying in such a bullshit way. Even if I have to forsake everybody else, I will make it out of here alive. Sometimes one has to become the villain to make sure they are able to do some good in this world. Dying right now means I will be forgotten in a year, buried along with the memories of everybody else.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Mizore is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Lights turn on again. Mizore is placed inside an hourglass. Sand is filling up the half that houses Mizore. It is going fast, with the sand already reaching Mizore's waist. She knocks onto the glass in which it creates a small crack.

 **Imaginary Figure Eight**

 **Ultimate Mathematician Mizore Kurushima's Execution**

The hourglass gets more and more filled with sand. Mizore has to take a deep breath as it begins to cover her head. All this time, she does not give up on breaking the gas, which now has many cracks in it. She manages to break the hourglass but turns out that is the least of her worries. Falling from the glass, Mizore lands into a roller coaster car. Painted on the car are a lot of ducks. She is already injured due to the broken glass cutting some of her skin. The track is in the shape of a twisted eight. One does not want to imagine what safety hazards that causes. At the start of this stage, the hourglass gets turned over again, starting the countdown all over again.

The coaster starts and automatically its at a sickening speed. There is no seatbelt so Mizore holds onto the chair seat as hard as she could. It slowly gets faster and faster, Mizore almost throwing up at one point due to the sickeningly fast speeds. That is when she notices that there is now a tablet in the coaster, in one of the seats behind her. She notices that on the tablet there is a math equation that she has to solve to stop the coaster.

Though, when Mizore reaches it, the coaster comes to an abrupt stop. Mizore is not prepared or holding onto anything besides the tablet so she goes flying. She crashes into the wall, with the tablet going flying but onto the floor instead. It breaks. The coaster starts up again with it going faster than when Mizore was on it. Mizore, with a lot of her bones definitely broken, makes her way slowly to the tablet. On the tablet, there was a simple equation of two plus two.

Mizore picks up the tablet. The moment she does, a commotion can be heard in the background. She looks up to see that the coaster car has broken off the tracks. Before Mizore can do anything, the car hits directly onto her. She squashed against the wall, with the car breaking the moment they make contact.

At this very moment, the hourglass completes once again.

* * *

Once again, Monokuma gets the result he desires. Three of us have been killed by these horrifying executions. There is less and less time to think about how to get out of here. Breaking free will not work, and I highly doubt Monokuma would listen to anything I tell him. Is there a way that Himura and the other men can come save us? But even in that possibility, Monokuma would most likely track us all down and try to do this again. Maybe the Committee can figure out where we are and save us. Though I highly doubt they will do that. After all, Emilynn McKay is in this group, and they will do anything to have her die.

There has to be a way, however. Maybe the best chance is to look if there is an opportunity to survive as Matoko Naegi did. Monokuma is careful not to make the same mistake again, but, as shown with Natsuki, there is a chance of his plans not working. But I want to wait here doing nothing but sit down and be horrified as I await a small chance of making out of here alive.

During moments like these, it is best to try to get into the head of the person doing this to all of you. Monokuma believes in despair so is there a way to convince him that keeping me alive would increase the entertainment value? He seems to already be trying to drive me into despair by trying to call me a girl yet he should know that I am too used to that already. Even though Monokuma might kill me, he will not have the pleasure of me falling into despair because of the results of doing so only making things worse.

But Monokuma will not wait for me to think of anything. Asuka tries to keep a straight face. The moment she turns to face us, however, one tear escapes from her eye. Then she regains her composure. With what I assume is supposed to be a smile, Asuka is the next to be lowered into the ground. Ichiko tries to get to her but it is too late. She is the next one up on the chopping block.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Asuka is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Asuka is placed onto a volleyball court with a whole team of Monokumas in their own jerseys facing off against her. Their colors are red and black and their team name The Despairs are written on the front. The Monokumas goes first, but Asuka easily gets to the ball and then hits it to have herself score. Of course, since this is an unfair game, the Monokumas go again. I notice that they pour a bit of sand in the ball, and, even though Asuka still gets it, it looks to be a little bit more difficult than the first time around.

 **Spiking a Punch!**

 **Ultimate Volleyball Player Asuka Takano's Execution**

This goes on a while, but eventually, the ball gets so heavy that Asuka cannot hit it onto the other side. Asuka has thirteen points and the Despairs have finally scored. That is when the Monokumas all exchange a devious smile with each other. They spike the ball again, and, even though Asuka does everything right, she only injuries her arm and the team gets yet another point. Even with how heavy it already is, they add more sand to it.

Then, they aim one of the balls of Asuka's legs. She tries to stop but cannot. The weight of it all causes her leg to be severely bruised. When Asuka tries to tend to that wound, going more and more to the sidelines, she does not notice that the Despairs have another ball. This time it is spiked directly into her midsection. She falls onto the ground in pure agony, trying to catch her breath. They do not care about her, however, as they prepare yet another blow.

Asuka then gets brutally attacked by multiple balls, with them still filling them up more and more. She gets up, however, even when she keeps getting beat more and more. Bruises are everywhere, with me being certain way more than a couple of her bones have been broken. However, Asuka does not give up, choosing to stand her ground even when one of the balls collides with her face, severely breaking her nose. Blood gets coughed up right onto one of the many balls littering her side of the field. Then Asuka gets a ball thrown to her stomach once again. She is visibly shaking when she makes her way out as if her body is begging her to just give up and accept her fate. But Asuka is not like that. Looking at the board, she sees that the score is 14-14.

With this ball, despite all odds, Asuka is able to score a point against the Despairs. She smiles as the board announces that she is the winner. Asuka flips off Monokuma as she falls onto the ground, never to get up again. The Despairs try to do something, but then the scoreboard explodes, leaving nothing behind of the gym.

* * *

Ichiko is next. She is the only person before me. I have to make sure that I am able to get out of this. Yet I still cannot think of anything outside of the execution. Monokuma has his eyes on us all the time, barely paying attention to anything happening behind him. If he is smart at all, he would have planned for the possibility of one or all of us trying to escape. Yet every plan has its shortcoming. There is a chance of me breaking one of my hands to escape but I do not want to cause that harm to myself without the certainty of success. After all, having injuries would only make escape harder.

She keeps trying to talk even with her gag on. Ichiko is clearly nervous but not as much as the others before her, almost like she has accepted death a long time beforehand. It is more like she wants to tell us something but cannot. The girl keeps on trying to get her gag off but all attempts prove to be unsuccessful. Before anything can be revealed, she joins the others in their inevitable death.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Ichiko is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Ichiko immediately covers her mouth when she realizes her execution area is in a burning down library. She is on the top floor with no windows. The only way down and to escape the evergrowing flames is down. Trying to keep her cool, Ichiko immediately begins to run, with the flames coming after her. However, she refuses to stop for any of the floors, not taking any time to explore any of the other floors for possible ways to escape. That is, until one of the steps gives out from underneath her, forcing her somewhere else with no lights whatsoever.

 **Fahrenheit 451**

 **Ultimate Historian Ichiko Miyashita's Execution**

A spotlight shines onto Ichiko, revealing that she is now imprisoned by chains. The fire is still raging on the upper levels but has not found its way into whatever that room is supposed to be. The light shines onto a massive book. Ichiko's eyes widen when she sees it. It opens to a random page, the first one being a picture of a buzzsaw. From the ceiling, a buzzsaw comes and tries to cut Ichiko but she dodges it. The book spares her no time to relax as it flips open to yet another page. This time its a bunch of Monokumas shooting bow and arrows. Ichiko has to dodge all the arrows, but one of them gets her. She is about to pull the arrow out of her shoulder until she stops herself. Trying to catch her breath, Ichiko notices the next danger, a secret door opens to reveal a lion. Moving slowly away, Ichiko is uncomfortably close to the lion until it gets shot down by a Monokuma dressed up as a hunter. Ichiko is surprised when the book closes and the Monokuma robot stops working. Thinking the worse of her troubles are over, there is a light from the other side of the room, this time with a book all about the Killing Games of before.

It turns to a random page of Chihiro Fujisaki's dead corpse, but surprisingly from before their friends found them all tied up. Ichiko strangely tries to analyze the contents of the page before a dumbbell falls from the ceiling and almost kills her. Next is a picture of one of the Ultimate Despairs, an imposter that was wearing the disguise of Byakuya Togami. Suddenly, a bunch of spears come out from the floor, with one of them impaling Ichiko's foot. She cries out in pain as the book turns over to Junko, with a giant block almost killing Ichiko. In a surprise, the book then turns over to a picture of somebody I do not know, a poor boy that looks disturbingly contorted with his face blue. Most likely killed by poison. Ichiko stares horrified at the picture as some sort of strange liquid comes falling from the ceiling. She covers her mouth. The liquid continues to fall as the book turns to a page of Nagito Komaeda. Not only does a spear come out of nowhere and almost gets Ichiko, but even more liquid comes falling from the ceiling.

Completely focused on the newest book, Ichiko does not realize the other open as well. She tries to dodge baseball balls coming at her from all areas from the room but gets caught off guard when she is shot through the right leg. She falls in agony and does not realize the two books close and fall into darkness yet again. However, something could be heard from upstairs. Ichiko looks up just in time to see the ceiling give out. She then gets squashed by the weight of the library falling onto her. There is no way anybody can survive that, and, even if Ichiko somehow did, the flames would eat her alive, just like how they are doing with every book inside the library.

* * *

Time stops when I realize what time it finally is. There is no way from escaping from the cold hard truth that I will be the next executed. My body does not feel like my own as I try as best as I could to figure out anything. Monokuma comes to my seat with a sick, demented smile on his face.

"Shiro Amari, my lovely protagonist! Such a good player in this game. Oh, how I love you, but I can easily just make you again, this time to better fit my image. Because nobody loves you more than I do," Monokuma states. Where is this coming from? This is no time to accept a love confession, but perhaps I can try to use this information to save myself. Out of nowhere, I hear a door open, and both Emilynn and I turn to see who it is. It is somebody I have not seen before, and, by studying the look of confusion on Emilynn's face, neither has she.

The woman herself has long dark blue hair and eyes of pure black. She has tan skin with a lot of noticeable scars and bruises. Not to mention the woman is fairly tall, easily being over six feet even without her blue high heels. For her outfit, the woman has on a black sheath dress. All of her nails are painted black as well, along with her lips, while her eyeshadow is silver. On her neck, the woman wears a fancy silver necklace with a blue jewel in the middle. Covering her arms are all kinds of silver, blue, and black armlets and bracelets. Even though the woman is beautiful, being near her sends a shiver down my spine.

"Ah, my apprentice tried but I guess she just isn't that good at this type of thing yet. Got to try over again. But I should really introduce myself, as her teacher and everything of course. My name is not of importance but everybody calls me The Master."

* * *

 **THE MASTER**

* * *

"Well, I should enjoy myself before we got to try again! These mass executions are fun and all but there has to be something more! I know what, I should drive the both of you into despair! Having to kill two of my children is so sad! I love you all! But sometimes I just got to make sacrifices that are for the good of all." She has to be delusional to think Emilynn or I will give in to her whims when we know that she is going to just kill us anyway. The Master makes her way over to me, slowly but surely. Once she does so, she takes the gag from my mouth. Only then do I realize how painful the gag truly was to have on, as the sides of my mouth begin to ache.

"Your plan has no benefit to me. Why should I trust a word you say? Is there a way that I can survive?" I ask her. She giggles as I look over to see Emilynn with her eyes dilated and unable to take her eyes off us.

"Sadly, no. But that only makes the despair greater, you see? Once you get a taste of it, you can finally understand!" The Master grabs onto my cheeks. She then sits onto my lap. Although I try to get her off by moving my legs as much as I can, she stays on without any struggle. Emilynn tries to say something but only gets shushed by the Master. "You've to die, my sweetheart! I love you and everything! Yet there is no greater pleasure in my life then to kill my loved one! So please die for me, okay? It's for the good of the world!"

"What? Doing such a thing would make no sense-"

"Oh, you're always like that, sweetie. I just have to convince you! But I've convinced so many people it has gotten boring. I like it better when they fall into despair on their own. Yet sometimes you just have to get your hands dirty." She interrupts all of my possible questions by pressing her mouth against mine. Trying to push her off, the Master only gets deeper and deeper. It is hard to breathe but the Master finally gets out of me. It is not the worse thing ever, had to endure worse before. If this is all she has, then I will not be easily broken.

"Forget it, you have a better chance of breaking Emilynn." Looking over to Emilynn, she begins to shake her head. But sometimes throwing others under the bus is what is truly needed.

"No, I think you've grown to be overconfident. Somebody has to break you again just like Kotori. Lucky for you, she taught me a thing or two. So let's have fun together, you good _girl_. Your daddy will be so proud!" Everything stops. Kotori was not supposed to tell anybody about that but she was never a woman of her word truly despite all my effort to deceive myself that my life has any sort of meaning. There was no way to tell whether or not she would have given me the surgery considering that Kazuhiko killed her before anything could happen. But another person knows about that. Another person will try to get inside my head with that. And yet another person will succeed.

"I am not a woman no matter what any of you say, I'm a man!" It surprises me to hear my own voice break. This is no time to be getting so emotional. Come on, Shiro, she is clearly trying to get inside your head. You cannot let her win. That is not the logical thing to do. It is not alright for you thinking that death is better than whatever she is trying to do right now! So why do those thoughts keep popping up? Calming down is the best option. Take a deep breath in, and then take one out. Nobody can hurt you more than you hurt yourself. That is why you should not worry about this random woman.

"That's not what biology says. God must hate you. What a poor little thing, nothing good happens in your life. You'll be better off dead, along with the rest of the world. Truly, the world would've improved a lot if you weren't alive. Kotori would have made fewer advancements in you know what. I cannot spoil the other person in this room. That would be no fun." The Master grabs onto some of Emilynn's hair and pulls it off. She then returns her focus back to me.

"I know how to break everybody, little girl, so you shouldn't test me. Teaching others about the art of despair is what I desire to do with my life. And I have made the world a better place! There is now a safe haven for those who do not believe in the bullshit of the Committee's hope!" Once again, the Master forces herself onto me. She bites on my lip hard enough to make it bleed. While this is happening, I feel myself become free of the restraints. I push her off me, and, using the door that she used, rush out of the room. I do not care if Emilynn is stuck alone in a room with her! There has to be a way for me to survive this situation!

* * *

Running through the hallways, I see that Himura is in one of the hallways. That is weird but there is no time to question it right now.

"Himura, where is the exit?" I question him. He tilts his head like he has no idea what is going on. Himura probably is in the dark about everything but it is best to use my only free ally right now. There might be info that I do not know that he has. For all of my knowledge, the escape pod could have already be found on the men's side of the ship.

"I don't know. Why are you in such a hurry?" Not having the time to explain, when I hear footsteps coming from down the hallway, I grab onto Himura's hand and run. That is when I realize I do not know where I am. This is a bad situation, but perhaps there is a way to outwit the Master to have her accidentally take me to the escape pod. Both of us run for I do not know how long. Only that everything begins to hurt but I cannot give it, no matter what happens.

"Himura, have you any idea where the escape pod?" I interrogate him, almost completely out of breath. He, however, does not seem to be affected.

"It's right behind you," he answers. Looking behind me, I see that he is right. Though there is a problem, there is a code to access it and I have no idea what it is. I am about to press random numbers when Himura stops me.

"You really should've questioned how I was able to get on the other side of the ship more," he smiles. That is when everything dawned on me. No matter what, I will not be able to escape my horrible decision making. I may speak of logic and reasoning but in the end, it's utter bullshit. Nothing I think ever truly makes sense! All I am is pure emotion that tries to fool himself into thinking that he is something that he is not! There is no escaping from what I truly am. A selfish coward who has nothing to do with his life but compose music nobody actually cares for any more!

"There you are! Thank you so much Fool! I can always count on you!" The Master gives him a kiss on the cheek. All I can do is stand there. There is no reason to try to escape, considering it will be impossible to do so. Even if I get inside the pod, there would be no food or water and I would most likely die before I reach Earth.

"Do not act like we're friends or anything," he responds. The Master frowns and makes her way over to me. She grabs onto my shoulder and bites my ear. Himura then leaves, with me unable to move or talk to ask him why or how.

"See, everything in your life only leads to more suffering. Why not just let all the pain end and enjoy your life for once? Go out with a bang! Be able to finally feel happiness! All I want is for the whole world to be free from agony and be the people they want to be! In despair, everyone is happy!" She smiles. It is more genuine than any smile I see from the people who believe in the words of the Committee. There is a part of me that wants that but it is stupid to believe in the words of somebody who introduced herself by sexually assaulting me.

"Why should I believe you?" My speech is broken and high. There is no way to escape the hands of this lady after she gets an interest in you. Perhaps the smart thing to do is give up and finally feel like everything in the world is not out to get you.

"Because I'll show you a good time!" She takes hold of both of my hands and kisses me once again. This one is over quickly. "Trust me, I'll teach you to be a very good girl!"

* * *

painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain

pleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasurepleasure

* * *

This sucks. I thought I couldn't hate anybody more than the Committee but then the Despairs broke down the door and said 'nah bitch.' And now Shiro and Wannabe Junko are God knows where. Guess I'm just stuck here. Waiting to die. Don't know if I can. Many people tried but clearly they didn't do a very good job. Maybe I can pretend I'm a Disney princess and have somebody save my ass.

"I'm back!" The Master exclaims. She does not have Shiro with her. Well, fuck me sideways with a chainsaw. I don't wanna be alone with crazy bitch number eighty-hundred and ninety-three. Gotta do more than that to have me impressed.

"Sorry for that break! It's time for the next punishment!" Monokuma grins. I forgot he was there for a second. He really should find the nearest honey tree and stop this Killing Game business. It's bad for his totally real fur. Actually, wouldn't be surprised if the Despairs somehow found a way to use real fur for the Monokumas.

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Shiro is a not guilty party who got fooled by the Blackened**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Surprising me, a spotlight focuses on Shiro. He's gone mad! The dude is wearing a dress. Pretty sure he ain't a trap. It's a pretty dress though. A nice pink mermaid one that most cost like a billion dollars or something. And his hair is down as well. He looks like a prettier girl than I ever could. Mostly because I don't give a shit. But what's really insane is his eyes. They're pitch black just like that other lady's. How is that even humanly possible?

"Aw, my love! So sad to see you go but that's what has to happen!" The 'Master' exclaims. Bullshit. Nothing has to happen but you don't care about that. She is having a boner with all of this needless death.

"I love you too!" Shiro responds. Okay, that's just creepy. Not gonna question it. Nope, nope, nope. Don't wanna know. Ain't gonna jump off the deep end like these two. Like dear God, calm down you only knew each other like for an hour. This isn't a Disney movie where you can do that, have a happy ending, and ride off into the sunset together.

"But we should really start this! Everybody is waiting for the reboot. At least for those that know about it. It's gonna be a real surprise for those who don't! I look forward to seeing the reactions of everybody!" The Master beings to drool. Gross. Next thing you know she's gonna have an orgasm while being blasted off to space. Because Despairs are crazy like that.

"Have fun living! Make sure nobody uses logic again for my sake, kay?" Shiro blows a kiss to the Master and she swoons. Oh my God, these two need a room. And therapy. Lots and lots of therapy.

"But wouldn't it cause you more despair for that not to happen?" I want that bitch to remove this gag so there can finally be the voice of reason in this conversation. And for me to ask Shiro what the fuck. Nobody just wakes up one day and is like 'let's be evil lol.'

"You're right! Let's erase all emotion! That way people don't have to feel pain!" Shiro is not doing so great. No shit, Sherlock. Despair does wonders to the brain. But I'm mostly pissed because all my copies of the Bee Movie burned in a fire. That's still the best movie of all time and nobody can convince me otherwise.

"That's such a good idea, sweetheart! Nothingness is what we're striving for! Imagine the despair of being forced to give up despair! That would be wonderful!" And that also makes no sense. But I don't know why I'm trying to find anything logical in this conversation. They're literally getting off from their own suffering. Logic does not comply.

"Let's start!"

"We should start this thing over again. We spent way too much time talking! Goodbye, sweetheart! Have a good time dying!"

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **You already know what**

 **Execution Time (yippee)**

* * *

The stage around Shiro lights up. He looks around to see that he is the composer once again for a group of Monokumas that totally won't murder him. He is about to lead all of them but yet another Monokuma knocks him out of his spot. What an ass. That moment, Shiro's arms get wrapped around with string. The Monokuma begins to play Swan Lake badly with Shiro being forced to dance along with it.

 **Dance to Someone's Tune**

 **Ultimate Composer Shiro Amari's Execution**

The music becomes more hectic when it switches to another song I don't know. I'm not one for classical music. He smiles as his body moves across the stage without any of his own say. Everything becomes more and more chaotic until the strings themselves detach. He does not care when he begins to twirl further and further away from the Monokumas. That son of the bitch really did lose all of his marbles. But that's when the true execution begins and all that nonsense. Anime protagonist didn't really turn out to be one. Such a disappointing outcome but whatever. Guess by the rule of elimination that means I'm the one. Just great, time for all my friends and love interests to get brutally murdered. Oh, wait, that already happened.

Shiro twirls into the next stage of the arena. This time for the bullshit ironic deaths full of fridge brilliance and horror he is in the middle of the seat when, gasp, a giant saw comes out of nowhere and tries to attack him. How original. Then again, the strings grab hold of him again and force him back but, surprise, surprise, this time they are made out of piano wire and are cutting into his skin without every painful moment. It hurts to watch but so was Asuka getting beat to death with the power of sand.

With every growing movement, the wires dig deeper and deeper into his skin. He begins to drool with all the agony. Then, the moment before Shiro gets literally cut to ribbons, the orchestra stops and wires release him. He is gonna bleed out pretty soon if nobody helps him. For the second time today, the person is then killed by a falling ceiling. Great. But this time it literally came out of nowhere. And Shiro uses his plot armor to somehow climb out from that bullshit.

However, due to blood loss and almost losing his limbs, Shiro almost collapses. But then the strings come back like an obsessive ex-girlfriend. They squeeze around Shiro's neck, causing him to be beheaded. Maybe they should give his head for another ball for those psycho children to play with.

* * *

Now I'm truly all alone with one psycho bitch. Isn't that lovely? Next thing you know she's gonna be like take me, I'm yours. And I'm like, I'm not into that kind of thing even with sane people. The first thing the Master of Edginess does is remove my gag. Finally. I was starting to wonder if this was some weird fetish thing. Oh wait, it probably was.

"How sad."

"Alexa play Despacito," I reply. She glares at me. Well, excuse me princess for you setting up a good opportunity to use a meme.

"You do realize all of them are dead, right? And you're the only one alive." She is twitching her eye. Somebody doesn't like memes. But somebody has to light up to mood considering everybody else is literally dead.

"Yeah, it sucks. But I've to deal with this all the time due to the bullshit I've been put through. But you gotta at least be level four to unlock my long and tragic backstory," I respond. And it's just stupid to monologue about your life. Like everybody gets taken down because they can't shut up about themselves for even one second. Calm down, Hamlet, and get your shit done first. "And please tell me you got a rating for that shit. Don't want to see any not psycho children seeing this. Gotta be M because, oh boy, I've seen some shit."

"I'll finally break you," the Master whispers into my ear. What a bitch. Just watch some fucked up porn on the dark web, not this kind of shit. Where the Dead go to Die exists for a reason. Nobody knows true despair until they see that shit.

"Every villain says that. Next thing you'll go on and on about how we aren't so different and we're secretly long lost twins." I'm so done with this lady's shit. If she wants to feel despair so badly, then why doesn't she just execute herself? There. Not only do you have an opportunity to feel despair, but you also don't have to screw other people to do so.

"Villain? Ha, I'm not! I killed my own twin a long time ago." She begins to laugh. Crazy bitch. I would never kill my brother Clair. I could be the craziest bitch ever but even I won't do that.

"You're a Junko wannabe," I reply. It's true. Every Despair is like that. Like, guys, the bitch is dead, I think you guys can find another idol. Junko may have ended the world but I'm pretty sure there are other people now can do that. It's gotta be pretty easy with how badly the Committee runs things and how the other entities are also crazy in their own right.

"Oh well, time for you to get executed, sweetie! Goodbye, it was not nice knowing you!" She grins as I begin to be lowered to the ground. Great, I get to die. Except not really. People gotta want me alive for my bad luck to work or some shit like that.

* * *

Next thing I know I'm somehow in a barrel. I am about to get out of this shithole when a sword comes out of nowhere and tries to impale me. Then more come out of nowhere and try to do the same. This is such a boring execution. Waiting for the moment that she tries to spice it up. Another sword. How lovely. I'm not even injured yet.

"Just kidding, you actually get out of here alive! You're really off the hook. Turns out you're the one that killed Mei Yamazaki! So congrats on killing the mastermind. That luck of yours is truly a wonder to behold." The Master is here. Screw it, I've nothing to lose. I get one of the swords out of the barrel, bust out, and try to stab her. The bitch actually is crazy enough to grab the blade, making her grip harder and harder, spilling more and more blood.

"Die, bitch!"

"But I'm not done with you yet. Trust me, I'll teach you to be a better very good girl. And then you'll be in our remaster! Oh, what fun that will be."

Nothing can process before the Master hits my head and I black out. This is not good. Guess this is my time to be a damsel in distress. I'm so screwed but I still have my luck. There's still one thing that they can never take away with me even if everything else gets fucked over. My luck.

* * *

 **What the fuck am I thinking? I blame my Discord. Especially you Sona and Tobi. So, um, this became a thing. And I've no idea what I'm doing and this is truly insane and I regret everything. So hopefully this is good. Remember to join Discord to know when stuff like this will happen. Because we were evilly laughing thinking about how the FF peeps will react to this insanity.**

 **So, yes, the new DiOS is now on my profile. With a cast of thirty. And you guys finally get officially introduced to the Master. So much reveals and I just wanted to try new plot points in this chapter so hopefully they're all good. Hopefully.**

 **Thank you all for supporting this project. And read the sequel/reboot thing. Because the writing for this version was all over the place and I decided that I could do so much more with all of these characters. Which means the boys will actually get to be introduced this time around.**

 **Yes, there's one more chapter after this. And you guys have to wait until I'm done with FoD for me to release it. So have fun suffering even more.**

 **QOTC: How do you feel about this chapter as a whole? What do you think is going on?**

 **Req's Rec: Danganronpa: Execution Order by Heroi Oscura**

 **Reviews~**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too- NO DON'T! Though somebody is probably gonna break these reviews now considering what this happened. Monokuma just allowed that to happen. Don't screw with Ichiko and Mizore. DUCKS ARE A SIN!**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-And here's whatever this nonsense is. Well, um, Shiro is like, does this count? Does the fifth killer execution of FoD count too? Mizore won't ever believe ducks are a sin. As somebody who takes care of rabbits, I can confirm that they will someday take over the world. Well, um, things happen. This isn't even truly an execution chapter but whatever. Thanks so much. Welcome to whatever this madness is.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-Now for people to be really confused with the changed title as well. Sachiko cannot be possessed by ghosts sadly. It's still up in the air what truly happened which totally won't be a plot point. Totally not. Ducks have done everything wrong!**

 **ThePLOThand-Well, here's whatever this madness is here too. I'll try my best to make Yugi the best XD**

 **ZiggyMia123-I think this chapter makes it obvious how much Monokuma is an ass for making Shiro be with all the girls. Well, Emily was the killer and Himura is definitely suspicious. DUCKS ARE EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Ayamu will finally be here in the sequel/reboot nonsense. Thanks so much. Now for things to become even crazier.**

 **VioEli-WELCOME TO THE REVIEW PARTY! Now I'm only gonna make you more lost. Answers only create more questions. Haha, here's the answer and Monokuma is an absolute ass. I mean, I know, but I'm not telling anybody yet. Because I'm evil. Thanks. Now here's more suffering.**


	17. FINALE: Atlas Shrugged

D̶͓͔̬̿a̴̗̻̖̪̮̼̋̔̃͊͗͆̚m̷̛͚͕͕͖̀͛̊͛̈̿̐̽̕͘͜͠͝͝ņ̸̨̺̺̥͚͉̖̜̱͈̰̻̭̽̐͂̍̃̃͝͝a̶̛͓̪̥̗̰͋͋̂̓̿̔̓͐̅t̸̨̰̞̤͖̟̭̓̀͗̑ȉ̷͚͖̠͉̣̣̖̲̘̝ơ̸̡̲̠̂̽̓́̋̀̔̀͛n̵̢̛͚̭̺̟͇͍̹̼̐͒͛͐̀̐̅̉̇̓͘͝͠

* * *

This is eternal damnation for my tortured soul.

Nothing can save me from this fate. I'm the one who decided to do it. Mei didn't have to die but my selfish hands took her life anyway. There was no blood yet the color red stains my hands. It's all my fault. Listening to Monokuma was all my doing. Now everybody else is dead, mass executed because of my cruel actions. All except one. I don't know what happened to her. She just decided to leave and now she's gone, gone with the only hope of ever escaping.

No escape. No escape. No escape.

Not even my talent can save me from this damn place. Nothing to do but imagine a world where this damn game didn't happen. Where everything that went wrong in my life never happened. But I'm nothing more than a monster walking around in human skin. A monster trying to fool all the sheep with a laughable smile. The sheep were dumb to walk right into the claws of the wolf.

Walking into the kitchen, I take a seat. There is a mirror facing me that was not there before. It is dusty and old, with most of the glass broken and useless for anything other than murder. In the middle, however, there is my face. It may have been human before. Not anymore. It's been hours, days, weeks, months, years. I truly don't know. Not years though, everything is set to destroy itself in like five months or something.

"We're gonna have a lot more time together. Don't try to escape we ever again." Monokuma pops out. He's the same as always. There's no escape from him. Even escaping out of this place you will only find yourself in a world controlled by despair and nothingness. No hope exists anymore.

"Of course not. I just need some time to myself, that's all." I look at my phone but it does not give me any joy anymore. Nothing does. There are no tears in my eyes as I throw the phone at the mirror. Nothing breaks. Everything stays the same as always. No change. No reason for change as well. All these days I have only woken up, find some way to numb the pain, eat, and then go back to bed. Such a boring cycle.

"One of these days you'll finally break. You'll finally learn the wonders of despair." But I find no reason. Enjoying despair is something beyond my reach as a monster. Despair is such a human emotion. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling. It's not like any of the buzz words they force feed us.

"Monokuma, I'll never give in. If I didn't fall in despair out there, I won't in here." I find no reason to continue this meaningless conversation. Monokuma follows after me but I don't care. Fighting against him will only waste energy. The monster has to find some way to keep sanity in here. The walls are starting to close in, laughing at every step I take.

"Don't underestimate me. I'll find a way to get to you. We got all the time in the world here."

* * *

Space is beautiful yet frightening. There's no way to escape the everlasting void. The void is better than here. But I highly doubt Monokuma will allow me to do anything like that. Monokuma gets nothing out of this relationship yet he still continues to try. Both of us are too stubborn for our own good. Time to watch more anime that they have here. Perhaps play games? But both of those remind me of the times with everybody else. Especially Mei. I have no right to do anything that Mei would do.

"Welcome to the first day of your new life! I hope you're excited because I am!" Monokuma exclaims. He is way too excited.

"I'm not gonna play any of your games, Monokuma. Bother somebody else," I respond.

"Ahem, we're in space! I can't bother anybody else! We're kinda stuck in here together." But I just want him to leave. I have killed him so many times but another one of him appears to take his place. One day I just spent the day whacking away at all of the Monokumas. There has to be a stop to them. We are in the real world so he can't just summon eight billion more. With the way the world is now, I wouldn't be surprised if these things are mass produced.

"You know what, we're thinking of starting a new game with all your buddies from before. Isn't that exciting?" Everything stops. Monokuma is trying to get under my skin. There has to be a lie somewhere but he has a strangely serious face.

"How is that even possible?"

"Oh, I won't tell you my secrets. After all, you're not a despair yet. Which is what our new playdates will be for! You need friends or else you'll go a little insane. And, believe it or not, but insanity isn't exactly the same thing as despair. You can believe in hope and still be completely off your rocker." Monokuma gets closer to me. I try to get away yet run into a wall.

"I. Won't. Give. In. Fucker."

"Blah blah blah, insert cliche that's what they all say quote here." Monokuma cannot do anything. I don't know what happened to the Despairs working in this set. They probably all committed mass suicide or escaped. Considering that they have been trying to do this for so long with so many mistakes, I don't blame them. A part of me wonders how it feels like to have the air from your lungs brutally ripped out by your own doing. The monster needs a death that is as painful as the fate I forced the others to go through.

"Try me, Monokuma. You tried with the game. I may have killed somebody but I haven't given into your will." Monokuma has to realize we don't have much time left. I look at the clock ticking. Instead of dreading my eventual death, I welcome it with open arms. Strangely it's the machine running away from the fate that everything faces. Even the universe eventually dies. No use in running away from it. These games are littered with the bodies of the deceased. They're cleaned up, probably blasted into space, but the outlines are still here. The overwhelming atmosphere in the rooms that it happened.

"Puhuhuhuhu. Let's see how long you'll continue to think like that. You've got the potential to become the greatest despair! Too bad you can't unleash your fury on the world that did this to you and so many others. The world is to blame for Team Dangan Ronpa's existence. If the world didn't allow the greedy pigs to feast on the lambs, an act against nature, none of this would've happened."

"That's strangely political, Monokuma," I reply. He only laughs.

"Such a naive child."

* * *

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair._

 _Despair is the only thing that fucking matters in this world. Everything else is a lie._

* * *

The investigation team searches the whole spaceship that they just found. An anonymous tip told them that there was a chance a Killing Game was hosted inside it. Ever since the TV show started, the Future Foundation was getting swamped by reports of Killing Games. The world is slowly but surely getting taken over by the cruel organization known as Team Dangan Ronpa. Even with this, it was surprising that they were able to fund an endeavor like this. They must have gotten to a country that actually has money and used their wealth to fund this operation. Right now, there is a war between the Committee and Team Dangan Ronpa but everybody already knows the victor.

"What the fuck? Is that a person? God, be careful! It's in the kitchen! Rio, watch out! Goddammit! Nami, make sure-Ah!" The static at the end of the walkie talkie of one of the soldiers becomes overwhelming. They slowly make their way into the kitchen. When they reach it, the team that they told to go ahead all laid on the ground, dead. All of them have been stabbed. One of them, however, has clunks of her flesh missing, like somebody bit into her.

"We have to search the rest of the rooms to see what could have possibly done this, okay?" The rest of the team searches the rest of the spaceship together. Their guns are loaded and ready to shoot. Opening the doors, they eventually arrive at a place that looks like a gym of some kind. There is a body there, severely decayed and brutalized. Looking around cautiously, the team walk towards the body. They are way too late to end the game but there must be clues inside to help them stop Team Dangan Ronpa's games.

The body does not have any external wounds. Because of the bones being visible, due to the figure's lack of clothing, it could be assumed that this person sadly starved to death. It is hard to find the body to be human first due to how misshapen it is. Does not help that the person had their eyes removed as well. Their skin looks more like a liquidy paste. One of the new younger soldiers looks like they are about to puke.

"Sasaki, be careful and analyze the body. We have to see if they have any identification of them. If they are not a known Ultimate, this must have a pretty good fake," the captain, Ren, orders. He keeps the guard of everybody up to look for the killer. Team Dangan Ronpa must have abandoned this site if they were using it. They could not understand how there is a person still inside. Although watching the show would make their jobs easier, there is too much of a chance of them being brainwashed.

"Alright, I'm analyzing the body. Wait...how is this..." Before she could finish her sentence, Sasaki has a knife in her throat. Everybody is in shock as they see the body that they assume moving directly to them. Everything about the way the body moves is wrong. Many of the people wondered how such a feat is possible, but then they remind themselves of the powerful effects of despair.

The body stops when one of the soldiers shoots it down. Everybody, including Ren who has been on hundreds of these missions, stare in horror. Team Dangan Ronpa is getting stronger and stronger. And there's nothing that they can do about it. The body does not move again.

"That monster should not move again," one of the soldiers tells them. Ren sighs. They could have taken the body back to headquarters to at least get information. There is a new program that is getting focus on reverting despair, but that is more focused on members of the Future Foundation. There is no way to tell who the body is. All of their hair is missing and teeth gone.

"We should investigate the rest of spaceship. Once we finish, we can return to the headquarters for the next mission. Seems like this one was a failure," Ren commands. However, they are all surprised when a screen comes down and Monokuma is on it. They all prepare for the worse.

"Hello, my precious friends! Seems like it has been six months. Oh, how sad. Time for the grand finale of this season!"

The soldiers are about to ask what is going on before the whole place exploded. All of their bodies are turned to ash, along with everything involving the other Killing Game. While the fires still burn, a Monokuma with a jetpack flies over with a dastardly smile on his face.

"I told you that you'll fall into despair. The whole world too! Everybody will finally be equal is despair and death!"

* * *

"This game is finally over," The Master smiles. "Now we can finally focus on something worthwhile. I was thinking about doing something with butterflies. But that might be a long time away. Let's just say that the fans of our series will freak out about this! Aren't you so excited? We've so many ideas. And the Committee is playing right into our hands, creating more Ultimates and even building a new Hope's Peak. I just know that you're proud of me."

The Master is all by herself.

"Be that way. I'll always be excited about these projects. There are so many possible storylines to explore! So many characters that can become a fan favorite! Locations to truly bring to life! I wonder if we can possibly get the rights to places like the Fox Village and Cat Island. Those would be fun. Especially if we find people that are allergic!"

"Personally, I think that's all garbage. There's no justice in that. Just take down the Committee already if you truly care about that shit," somebody says. The Master knows who she is already. She may not be in the room but she is in her heart.

"This has never been about justice. It's been all about making them feel the pain that we have. That there is what we call revenge. You should know about that," the Master says to herself. She begins to perform. There might be nobody else there but all the world is a stage. The Master just happens to be one of the players. A player that is by herself with nowhere else to go. But, when in the lonely abyss, the Master remembers how to smile and bow for the invisible audience. The audience of readers thinking they are safe because a nonexistent fourth wall is supposed to protect them from fiction.

But the Master will always be by herself, even in a crowd of billions of people. The weight of the world becomes less heavy when Atlas decides to shrug it off onto the throne.

* * *

 **LPoD is now over and now it's time to focus on the real DiOS. Time to screw with everyone's head because I got a lot of crazy shit planned. I can't believe I thought of this. I'm truly insane.**

 **Thank you for supporting this project. I love you guys so much. The new DiOS is already like eight billion times better than the old one but I still had fun with this story. I've become a lot better of a writer thanks to all of you guys. It's truly insane how much I've improved in the span of two years. I never thought this would happen. *dies***

 **Review~**

 **TheUnkindledHunter-It truly is something. Thanks so much, I'm excited to write this story because it's truly insane. I'm insane with this and BI. AH. MoDE is just looking at all the other stories and walking away slowly since it's the only one that's at least slightly sane. Himura is best boi but I can't tell you more on what he's doing because of the clear spoilers. The Master will take very good care of him. ;) Thanks so much, prepare for so much more suffering with all of these characters.**

 **tobi-is-an-artist-too-ETSUKO WILL NEVER TELL YOU HER SECRETS...except if she wants to mess with you and see how you react. Then she will gladly do so. Yes, you officially exist and make everybody suffer more. Muscle Baby will continue to be Muscle Baby. Thanks so much. I love all the hype my crazy plans are getting. Somebody stop me before I do a mass execution with like five-hundred people. Please.**

 **Scissor-Snipper-What a great thing to wake up to. I love being meta way too much. Somebody stop me before I get way too meta...wait, it's probably way too late for that.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-*screeches with you* Always be prepared for the worse when I decide to actually warn people about stuff. Thanks so much. The reboot is gonna blow so many minds. Including mine. Even though I write the goddamn thing. Sometimes I still read what happens in my story and think to myself how the Hell I was able to even think of something like this.**

 **Ziggymia123-Even when people predict what will happen, I'm like... _yeah that but much worse_. Thanks so much. I had way too much fun writing Shiro's execution. With all of these executions. But especially Shiro's because he's my boi and deserves love but then I'm like lol there's no happiness here. You can call the Master Missy but then she'll have to kill you. **


End file.
